My Dirty Little Secret
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: (AU!)Oga just happens to stumble upon a random baby in a cardboard box, now he has to let him and the baby's caretaker stay at his house. Complications will turn up, especially at the Sky Palace. What's this Sky Palace you say? Well, read. T for swearing, violence, and romance :3
1. Chapter 1

**My Dirty Little Secret**

**Ninjakat:** Well, this is going to be my first Beelzebub fanfiction. I am aiming it to be as funny as I can possibly make it, so yeah.

**Oga:** You're going to fail. Epically.

**Ninjakat:** -Mumbles- Thanks for being so supportive…

**Oga:** You're welcome.

**Hilda:** -Rolls eyes- You're an idiot

**Oga:** what did you just say you bitch?

**Hilda:** -Starts to speak but is interrupted by Ninjakat-

**Ninjakat:** She said on with the chapter!

* * *

**(Third person)**

Oga Tatsumi, a famous street fighter, has got himself into a tough situation. The 16 year old found himself crouching in front of a cardboard box that held a green haired boy in the nude, the baby looked at Oga and squealed in joy. "What the…" Oga said as he stared at the baby, the baby slowly crawled towards Oga with a pleading expression on his face. Oga picked him up and said, "Who are you? Why the hell were you in that cardboard box?" The baby's eyes started filling up with tears, then he started crying loudly. Oga stood up and held him at arm's length, "Shut up!" He yelled, "I don't like cry babies!" The baby stopped crying and just stared at Oga, who sighed in relief. A couple seconds later, the baby started crying louder.

-Earlier that day-

**(Oga's point of view)**

I was surrounded, I couldn't even count how many men were surrounding me, they all held some sort of blunt weapon, but they won't be needing it. They charged, I hit each one with every chance I got, and dodged ones that were about to hit me. "Super punch!" I yelled as I hit the guy closest to me in the face, he flew back, gathering more men with him. "Super kick!" I yelled as I kicked the next guy closest, which pretty much gave me the same result as the super punch.

Finally, it was just me and Toujou. "Look who still uses lame moves," He said as he crossed his arms, "What's it to 'ya you bastard?" I said as I cracked my knuckles. Toujou gave me a lopsided smile and said, "I'll show you a real move." He jumped into the air and I was blinded by the sun's light, before I had time to adjust, Toujou came down on me and did a round house kick on my face. I flew like a skipping stone, three skips and I stopped. I stood up, angry.

"I call that, 'The Blinding Kick,' How's that for a move?" I started sprinting towards him and said, "I think it's fuckin' stupid!" As I got closer, I ran faster, and I barely hit his arm. Tojo whirled around and fell to the ground, I saw this window of opportunity and I took his legs and started spinning. When I reached maximum speed, I threw him far and he hit a building. He ground in pain and fell to the ground, I smiled in victory.

I walked out of the scene, stepping on defeated men on purpose. As I reached the end of the lot, Aoi ran up to me, she was wearing a black tank, blue shorts, and black converse. "Oga! Again you go and solve your problem with violence! What the hell is wrong with you?" She said hysterically, I put my face closer to hers and gave her a scowl, "Who said I had a problem?" I saw her face heat up, from the heat maybe, then she said," E-E-Every-y one h-has a pr-prob-blem!" I rolled my eyes on her patheticness. I wasn't sure if that is a word but whatever.

"Don't roll your eyes and her!" Cried Nene as she stomped over to me in a yellow tube top, black shorts and brown slippers. She swung her hand to my face to slap me but I grabbed her wrist like it was nothing, "I'll roll my eyes at whoever I want, right now, I just want to go." I needed to just sit down and watch TV or something, but then I saw Furichi running up to me.

"Oga!" He cried, I took one last glance at him and turned the other direction, surely I could find a shortcut. "Wait!" He cried as he caught up to me, I ignored Creepichi and continued on my way. "Listen Oga! There's going to be a tournament!" Now this got my attention. I stop walking and turned to face out of breath Creepichi, "Tournament for what?" I asked, "TO see who's the best fighter on the streets!" He replied.

I was lost in thought for a few moments when I asked, "What's 1st prize?"

"Money, lots of it. And you get to be recognized as the best wherever you go!"

I stroke my invisible beard and asked, "When is this?" Creepichi smiled and said, "Exactly one month from now!" I nodded my head and started walking away, "Wait, where are you going?" He called, "None of your business, pedophile." Creepichi sank to his knees and said, "I'm not…a pedophile…"

Now here I was, holding this green haired baby. I had to find its owner. I went back to my place, a simple two story house with a front yard and backyard. I grabbed my camera that was sitting on my table in my room, and took a picture of the baby. Then I put the picture on my computer and started printing out found fliers by the dozen. "We'll get you back to your family in no time," I told the baby, he looked down.

I grabbed the baby and went outside, placing the fliers everywhere we went. When all the fliers were gone, I sighed in relief, "Someone from your family is bound to see one of these," I told him, he made a gurgling noise. "You hungry?" I asked him, his eyes lit up in excitement as he said, "_AAi Buuu_" I raised my eyebrow and took that as a yes.

When I turned around, all the fliers were gone. "Whhhaaat?" I said out loud, I started looking for the bastard who took them down, but I heard the baby's stomach growl, loudly. I sighed and said, "Alright, we'll grab dinner first, _then _kick that bastard's ass."

I walked towards a stand that sold burgers, I bought two and gave one to the baby who looked at it curiously. We sat down at a table and I placed the baby on top of it, he watched me eat the burger, then he looked at his burger and started eating it. "Like it?" I asked with my mouth full, the baby squealed in delight and chomped his burger down.

I took him back home because he was getting tired, and I set him down on my bed. I changed into comfortable clothes and walked downstairs into the living room to watch TV. As I was halfway through my show, a blonde woman kicked my door down. "Where is he?" She shrieked, stomping up to me in her black boots, her short black dress flying back, "Where is he?" She repeated.

"A-are you the baby's mother?" I asked, she startled me and I moved to the wall like it could protect me. Which is funny, I've fought and won countless battle but this blonde woman randomly shows up and _startles _me. The blonde woman stopped walking towards me and said, "So he's here then? Where is he? Don't make me decapitate you!" I gulped and said, "He's upstairs!" She narrowed her eyes, "He's….._Upstairs? Alone_ _I presume_? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I took a step forward and said, "Says the lady who kicked my door down! By the way, you have to pay for that."

"Fuck you, bitch," She said as she ran upstairs, I followed her. The baby was sound asleep, but woke up when the woman came into the room. The woman's face softened as the baby started crying, "Oh… young master… I'm so sorry I woke you…" She walked over to him and cradled him in her arms. "Master?" I asked with my brow raised, the woman nodded her head, "Yes, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV" I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" "That's his name, mine is Hildegarde." I slightly tilted my head to the side, "And where are you guys from exactly?"

Hilda, who I decided to call since her name is as complicated as Beelze's, sighed and said, "London. Now I have to ask what your name is."

"Call me Oga, best street fighter on this planet."

"Alright Oga, biggest piece of shit on this planet, do me a favor and take care of the young master for a couple weeks."

"Why should I?"

"You found him."

"So? You _know_ him!"

"I'm afraid I can't take him with me, but I really want to though, but I have no other choice."

"But you're his _mother!"_

"Have you not heard me calling him my young master? I'm his _caretaker! _But I love him like he is my own son… just- take care of him for a while, I will be back regularly.

Before I could have anytime to protest, she left in a blink of an eye. Beelze looked at me happily, then extended his arms out towards me. I sighed and picked him up, "I have no idea how to take care of babies…" I mumbled. That's when he pissed on me.

"HHIILLDDAAA!"

* * *

**Ninjakat:** My first chapters are always short, so don't worry, they extend with time.

**Beelze:** DDaaaabbuuu!

**Ninjakat:** You're so cute!

**Oga:** You won't be calling him cute if he pissed on _you!_

**Ninjakat:** Oh stop being such a pansy! R&R if you care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninjakat:** Chapter 2 is here!

**Oga:** You should take classes in writing, you suck.

**Ninjakat:** Hey! And for your information, I did, so shut the phunk up.

**Oga:** Shut the phunk up?

**Ninjakat:** Yes.

**Hilda:** That's crafty.

**NInjakat:** *Nods head* Yes, yes it is.

**(Oga's POV)**

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to sleep next to the baby or on the couch. For one, Hilda got mega mad because I left him alone, but sleeping next to that baby…. I don't know. I decided instead of sleeping next to him on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Me, Oga Tatsumi, sleeping on the floor because of a green haired baby. I set a little bed up for myself and laid down, listening to the baby's light snoring. There were a bunch of questions left unanswered, like for one, who the hell is this baby? What was it doing in a cardboard box? Who in the world is Hilda and why the hell did she not take the baby with her? What is she up to? And etc.

I slowly drifted asleep.

_Where the hell am I? I was standing in a kind of place where you see couples frolic in those kinds of love movies. Not that I watch them, I just see the trailers. I looked down to look at what I was wearing, I black shirt and my pajama bottoms. "What the f-" I started, but then was interrupted by someone going, "YYYAAAAARRRRRGGG!" I looked up startled, Aoi was standing in front of me wearing a pirate costume. "Yarg." She said plainly as she raised a sharp hook to my throat, "What the hell Aoi? And what the fuck is with that get up?" She slapped me hard, "This is not a 'get up,' I wear this to prove I'm a pirate!" She said with a fake accent, "And who the hell are you? You're the one dressed strange!"_

"_Aoi, I don't know what you are smoking but-" She slapped me again, "What I smoke is none of your business!"_

_I looked up when I heard something like a heavy object falling towards the ground. My eyes widened as I watched a big ship fall down towards us, "Look Aoi, there's a ship!" I said as I pointed to it, her eyes followed my gaze and her eyes also widened. "Get out of the way!" She said, she kicked me so hard that I was sent flying, I watched her run out of the way._

_The boat landed heavily, but it didn't go damaged like it should have. I looked at the flag on the ship, the picture of Beel was plastered on it. I raised an eyebrow. _

_A blonde woman stepped out into view, Hilda. "Ah, Aoi! I'm glad you're here!" She said, Aoi narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm not! You should leave, right now!" Hilda laughed, "What makes you think I'm going to give up this window of opportunity?" Just then, I watched as Beel climbed up Hilda's back, his eyes lit up as he saw me. Hilda narrowed her eyes at me, "Who are you?" She spat, I frowned and said, "None of your damn business, wench." Her face twisted into anger._

"_WENCH?" She cried, Beel jumped off her and into the arms of a really big man with a mustache. Aoi folded her arms and said, "You did it now." Then just like magic, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. "The fuck?" I said as I glanced around, looking for her. When I looked back to the ship, Hilda was gone, and the big man was standing there patting his eyes with a white handkerchief. "I'll come to your funeral!" He said as he took one last look at me then walked out of sight. I raised an eyebrow, then I felt a foot hit my face, next thing I knew, I was flying back and hit a tree. _

_I cringed at the temporary pain then looked up, Hilda was running towards me with a pirate sword in her hand. "Crazy bitch!" I cried, then I dodged just in time for the sword to hit the tree. "Damn it!" Cried Hilda, she tried to pull it out but she soon discovered it would take up time so she left it. "Any last words?" She asked, looking at me, "Yes," I started, "You're crazy."_

_She appeared behind me and grabbed my neck in an attempt to snap it, but I managed to escape her grip and pin her to the tree with me holding her wrists above her head. She spat on my face. "Gross," I said, Hilda laughed, "You pig. Go die in a hole." _

"_Manners."_

_I don't know how she did it, but she fell back into the tree like it was made into water, but I didn't. "What the hell?" I cried, but then she kicked me where the sun don't shine then punched my face. I didn't know why she was incapable of doing this before but she removed the sword out of the tree and pointed it at my throat. "Now, you die."_

_I could have easily dodged it, but we both stopped what we were doing to listen to a rumbling sound, then the ground started shaking which put Hilda off balance, she fell on top of me. A ship starting coming out of the ground, at the wheel was Aoi. "Land Ho!" Cried Toujou, great, I can fight him again. But… What the fuck? Why was he wearing a tutu? A tutu of all things! I looked at Hilda who was also fixated on the scene. You'd think it wouldn't bother her when her own ship fell out of the sky and landed perfectly on the ground._

_Furichi came into view, "There he is!" He called, then is face went blank when he noticed Hilda. "W-Why is Hilda-san on top of him…." I heard him say._

"_Get off of him you crazy bastard!" Said Aoi as she jumped down, followed by Toujo, Furichi, Kanzaki, and Himekawa. I heard noises coming from Hilda's ship, so I looked at it. Out came a woman who looked just like Hilda, the big guy with the mustache, a pinked hair kid, a tall guy with long green hair whose whole entire body was covered in a purple cloak, then Beel who was on top of the green hair man's head._

_They all ran towards Hilda and I, she stood up, a blank expression on her face. They circled around me, all of their faces were unreadable. "What's going on?" I asked, standing up. They all started humming, they weren't humming a song or anything, they were going more like, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."_

"_The fuck…" I started._

_Then they took turns saying, "Puddi."_

"_Puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi, puddi," Then Beel went, "Dabuuu!"_

_At the same time, everybody, yes, including baby Beel said, "DOSKOI!" While throwing their arms up in the air._

I woke up startled, I glanced over at my alarm clock that was giving out a faint green glow. 2:20 AM. I sat up and rubbed my head, then I looked over at the bed to check on Beel, he was gone, and the window was wide open. "Oh no- Oh no oh no oh no! This can't be happening!" I jumped on top of the bed and looked down the window, I didn't see any dead baby.

I heard a crash downstairs and immediately jumped into action. I ran like there was no tomorrow and pretty much missed almost every single step on the stairs. "Baby Beel!" I shouted, another noise was heard in the kitchen, so I pretty much busted the door down. "Baby Beel!" I said again, looking around. I ran inside but slipped and fell on my back. I laid there for a second, registering what just happened. When I got back to my senses, I sat up and looked at the floor, it was covered in milk. A pile of glass sat right next to where my head was earlier, Holy crap, I could have just died.

I stood up carefully and looked around. Hilda was standing by the sink holding beel. He had a glass with whole milk I bought from the store for him, he drank it greedily. I looked at Hilda and scowled, "What... the _fuck_, did you just do to my kitchen?" She looked at me and said, "Damn, your head barely missed the glass…"

"You did that on purpose!"

"And the point is?"

"The point is I could have _died _you wench! Now get out of my house!" She raised a perfect eyebrow, "Wench? Okay then…. No, I told you I would be back, and it was a good thing I did to because the young master's stomach wasn't feeling too good. What the hell did you feed him yesterday?" I tried to think back, then I remembered. "A hamburger." I said like it was no big deal, she chucked one of the wooden chairs at me, "Hamburger? You fed the young master a _burger? _How could you, you fool!" Luckily for me, I caught the chair she threw.

"I want you to answer some questions." I asked when Hilda finally calmed down, Beel finished his milk, and I finished cleaning up. Which is supposed to be the woman's job, by the way. Plus a certain woman was the one who caused it. "No." She said plainly and she picked up Beel and started carrying him out of the kitchen, I stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let go before I kill you," She said in a deep tone, I didn't, then dodged her kick.

I expertly took Beel out of her arms and placed him on top of the table, then I turned back to Hilda and forcefully pushed her down into a chair. I made sure she couldn't escape by trapping her with my body, but this didn't stop her, she attempted to hit my face with her head. I backed away at the last millisecond.

"You want some answers?" She said finally, I nodded my head, "Well, get me to like you and I will tell you _some_ answers. The more I like you, the more I will spill, which I know is not going to happen because you're an ass."

"Look who's talking.

"See?" She said innocently like she did nothing wrong, I wanted to punch her face but held it back because unfortunately, I don't hit girls. "Alright then," I said after I exhaled, "Come back tomorrow, and I will attempt to get you to like me. But I'm not a likable person, so if push comes to shove, I will have no choice but to forcefully get it out to you, or just hand Beel back like this never happened. Then you can find some other guy to help take care of him because you're not a good mother."

Her eyes narrowed and she said through gritted teeth, "Don't say that, you don't know _anything!"_

"That's because you don't tell me _anything._" I countered; she hung her head in defeat. I stepped away from her and picked up Beel who looked kind of sad, "Goodnight," I spat, which I regretted doing. I heard the front door slam once I got back to my room. I shut the window and slept next to Beel on the bed.

My alarms started ringing at 6:00 am, school started at 7. I slowly got up and looked over at Baby Beel who looked at me startled, he started crying. "It's okay! It's just an alarm!" I jumped out of bed and quickly turned it off, "See?" I told him, but he still kept crying. "You better do something about that," Said a female voice behind me, I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "There is a thing called knocking," I said as I picked up Beel and tried to calm him down. "Your point is? Anyways, I came here earlier because I figured you have school today, so I'm coming with you."

I looked at her startled, "Excuse me? You're not going _anywhere_ with me!" Hilda crossed her arms and looked at me sternly, "Of course I am, by the way, where are your parents?" I stood there looking at her with a frown on my face, Beel finally calmed down. "They're dead, why?" If I was mistaken, I saw sympathy on Hilda's face, "Oh.." She started, "The reason why is because, I was planning on living here."

It took me several seconds to finally get what she said. "You….You're _what?_" I asked, Hilda sighed and said, "I have nowhere else to go but here since the young master is here. I was just fired."

"And just what makes you think I would let you stay here?" She looked at me with no emotion on her face, but I saw in her eyes she was hurt. I sighed in defeat, "Alright… You can stay." She gave me a small smile, but it was gone in a second. "I suggest you go get ready then," She said as she took Baby Beel out of my arms. I looked at her attire, the same black ruffley dress and black boots as always. "You're going like that?" I asked her, "To Ishima High? You do realize I go to a school full of delinquents." She nodded her head, "I have to register and get my uniform, I can handle those pathetic delinquents there on my own." A gave her a slight nod and headed for the bathroom.

It was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

**Ninjakat:** Yay! She's finally going to live with Oga!

**Oga:** I never asked for any of this.

**Ninjakat:** Your point?

**Oga:** Forget it.

**Ninjakat:** R&R if you care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninjakat:** I'm here with chapter 3!

**Beel:** Daabu!

**Ninjakat:** Cute!

**Oga:** *Scoffs* Cute?

**Hilda:** *Holds sword to Oga's throat* What did you just say, fool?

**Oga:** I said he's cute.

**Hilda:** That's what I thought, without sarcasm. *Lowers sword*

**Ninjakat:** *Looks at the both of them* You two need help...

* * *

Recap:

"_You're going like that?" I asked her, "To Ishiyama High? You do realize I go to a school full of delinquents." She nodded her head, "I have to register and get my uniform, I can handle those pathetic delinquents there on my own." A gave her a slight nod and headed for the bathroom._

_It was going to be a very, very long day._

* * *

**(Oga's POV)**

"How are you feeling on your first day of school, young master?" Asked Hilda coolly to Baby Beel, I rolled my eyes. We were on our way to school, the weather was warm and there was not a single cloud in the sky. "Tell me again why we're bringing the baby along?" I asked Hilda, my hands stuffed in my pockets. "Because, fool," She started, "There is no one around to take care of him at the moment while we're gone. Plus, he's really attached to you, you should be honored."

"Honored?" I laughed, "I should be honored that a naked baby is _attached_ to me?" She kicked me in my nuts and I fell to the floor. "Bitch!" I choked out; she continued walking with Beel in her arms. I finally caught up to them the moment Aoi came around the corner. "Oga!" She beamed, but her face suddenly fell when she saw Hilda, "Who's this?" She asked, glaring daggers at Hilda's chest. "Take a picture, it will last longer," Said Hilda with her face expressionless.

"Hilda-Aoi, Aoi-Hilda, can we go now?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Hilda asked, turning to me, I gave her a questionable look. "What? No! Why would she be?" Aoi looked down, her bangs covered her eyes. I took Beel out of Hilda's hands and we continued walking, both girls on one side of me. "Oga!" Cried Furuichi, he sprinted over to me. We stopped when he stopped in front of us, he had his hands on his knees and was panting. "I heard rumors," He started, not looking up, "That you have two _beautiful_ woman with you and you're keeping them both to yourself! Explain yourself!" I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I asked.

"What do you mean excuse me?" He started, "You know what Oga, screw y-" That's when Furuichi looked at Hilda. His jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes widened, and he stood there frozen in place, staring at Hilda's breasts.

Hilda looked down to what he was staring at and scowled, she punched his face and sent him flying. "It's like people these days haven't seen breasts before!" Cried Hilda, throwing her arms in the air angrily. We continued walking to school, but then a group of guys ganged up on us. "Well, look at what we have here," Said the tallest one. He's a third year student who was raised in America and knows how to speak Japanese, he has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What is it now, Kevin?" I asked him with a bored expression on my face. He looked over at Hilda and kept looking, I heard her sigh in annoyance. "That's it," She said, "I'm never going to make it to school with you always stopping to greet people!" She off, Kevin watched her every move until she was out of sight. "That's one fine woman you got there," He said finally, "Oh, please," I heard Aoi say quietly.

"Look," I told him as Beel climbed on top of my head, "Get out of my way, I have school to go to." Kevin attempted to kick me in the gut, but I easily dodged it, "I'm sorry Kevin, but your fighting skills aren't worth shit." Then I walked off.

"That wasn't nice," Said Aoi with her arms crossed, I shrugged and said, "I really don't care." Beel squealed in delight. "You should learn how to be more nice to people," Said Aoi as she stepped in front of me, I stopped. "If I'd be any nicer you mind as well call me a saint, now move," I tried to walk around her but she still kept blocking me. "You should learn how to be more nice to people," she repeated and got out of my way.

As we continued walking she asked, "So where did Hilda come from? She seems too foreign for her own good." Hilda told me she came from London, but that is no doubt a lie, she's probably from Macao or something. "London," I said finally, Beel started pounding on my head like he was playing the drums. "So what's up with that baby?" She asked, I had no idea how I should respond to this question, it would be dangerous for my reputation if anyone knew Hilda and Beel were now living with me.

"I'm taking care of him while my cousin is in America," I lied, but it was a pretty good lie. "Oh, alright then," Aoi said finally. We arrived at school with a couple minutes to spare, Aoi and I went our separate ways. As I was going to class, I punched everyone who opened their mouth in front of me. No doubt they wanted to fight, ask about the baby, or both.

I slammed the classroom door open, all delinquent eyes on me, then at the baby. They raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the baby?" Asked one brave soul, I glanced over at him, "Don't worry about it, you piece of shit." He shot up out of his seat and approached me with a scowl on his face, he's obviously new. "You wanna go?" He asked, I punched his face and he flew back and hit his back on the desk. I walked to mine and sat down casually. About an hour later, Hilda walked in, _'__shit_,_ I didn't think she would be in my grade'_. All eyes were on her now, "Well, what have we have here?" Asked a ugly guy with long brown hair, the guy next to him with tattoos on his face said, "A busty blonde."

One second you'd be looking at Hilda, then next she's kicking the tattooed guy's face in. "Douche," She said, then walked to the seat in the back. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Started Furuichi as he leaned in, "I can't believe Hilda-san is in our class! Do you know what this means Oga?" I grunted a, "What?" Furuichi's eyes sparkled and he said a little too loudly, "This means I can have a chance with her!" I looked at him, "Stop being so loud, you pedophile!" Furuichi sulked in his seat, "I'm not a pedophile! Hilda much be my age or around it because she's in our class!"

"I said shut up, pedophile,"

"Okay."

The teacher,Saotome, walked in with a cigarette in his mouth as usual. He sat down in his chair and said, "Sorry I'm late, you pieces of shit, I slept in."

"Sure you did," Said the stupid guy behind me whose hair is in a mohawk and died pink. "What is that supposed to mean, piece of shit?" Cried Saotome, everyone knows he will beat you until your inside out if you piss him off to the max. "N-nothing!" Said the guy behind me, so stupid.

Saotome looked over at Hilda, "Who are you?" He asked her, "My name's Hilda, I'm going to be in your class for a while," Saotome nodded and turned back to the whole class. "Now, you pieces of shit! Get your math books out NOW!" Everyone groaned but did as they were told, only Saotome could control a class full of delinquents. Beel squeezed in delight above me, that's when the teacher finally noticed him.

"Why the hell do you have a naked baby on your head?" He questioned, I just shrugged and said, "I'm taking care of him while my cousin is away in America." I could have sworn I heard Hilda chuckle in the back, I turned around and eyed her, she flipped me off and I flipped her off back. "Okay then… anyways…" Started the teacher, he decided to drop it for now.

During lunch, I headed off to my usual spot on the roof with Furuichi and Hilda. I started talking about how awesome I was as Hilda fed Baby Beel his milk and Creepichi tried to flirt with her. "Are you guys even listening?" I asked, irritated, no one responded. I sighed and finished my food.

At the end of the day, I walked home with Beel on my back. I had no clue where Hilda was and I honestly didn't care. I walked into the house and shut the door behind me as Beel climbed down. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked him, he thought for a minute and pointed at the TV. I shrugged and said, "I can live with that." I grabbed the green haired baby and sat down on the couch and together, we started watching Rice Boy.

I don't remember taking a nap, but I do remember waking up to Hilda knocking on my head with her pink parasol. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, I looked up at her to find that big guy with and equally big mustache staring down at me. "You weren't watching the young master, douche, lucky for you he was so preoccupied with his show." I gave her a scowl and turned towards the big man, "Who the hell are you and why did I see you in my dream?" If I wasn't mistaken, I swear to God I saw that man blush. I looked at his clothing, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shorts. It wasn't very appealing.

"M-my name is Alaindelon... You said you saw me in your dream… could this be fate?" I looked at him in disgust then turned back towards Hilda, "What are you trying to play here?" I shrieked, making Beel turn his head towards us. Hilda narrowed his eyes, "I'm not playing here, Alaindelon was my co-worker and loves Beel almost as much as me. He got fired for the same reason I did, sneaking off."

"Where the hell were you sneaking off to?" I asked the big man, he blushed. "Y-y-you see… I was shopping one day when I saw this young man… maybe about your age with beautiful silver hair… I had to know more about him…"

"So you stalked him?" I asked, dumbfounded, Alaindelon nodded his head and continued, "And watched him while he slept… He looked so peaceful…" He started blushing more.

Multiple knocks were heard on my door, so I picked Beel up and handed him to Hilda, tears started forming in the babies eyes as he was being taken away from his TV. "Where do you want us to hide?" Whispered Hilda, "Upstairs!" I replied. I answered the door when they were all upstairs, I sure hope Beel doesn't cry.

"What do you want, pedophile?" I asked Furuichi as I saw him leaning against my door frame, ignoring my nickname for him, he said, "I know you're hiding something, I can feel it." He attempted to walk inside but I blocked him, "Hmmm…" He started, "This just proves you're hiding something. Now what is it, spill."

"The only thing that will be spilling will be your blood if you don't shut up."

Furuichi tugged on his collar and said, "Oh, well, okay then… I'll go now…" I slammed the door on his face and locked it, I waited for his footsteps to retreat.

Hilda, Beel, and Alaindelon came down the stairs after I told them the coast was clear. "So," Started Hilda, "As I was saying, Alaindelon needs somewhere to go."

"And so you go to me? What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed, Hilda didn't flinch, she just kept a straight face. Alaindelon and Beel looked at me with tears forming in their eyes, I sighed and said, "Fine, whatever… I know just the person."

As if on que, there was a thump heard in the kitchen. All of us went in to find Furuichi face down on the ground, he apparently got through the open window. "Shit…" I muttered under my breath. He looked up at all of us, trying to register what's going on. I heard Alaindelon gasp in excitement. "I-It's him! He came for me!" He rushed towards Furuichi and picked him up, "You're even more beautiful up close!" Furuichi turned pale and managed to get out of Alaindelon's grasp. He giggled with a hand on his mouth and said, "Feisty now, are we?"

Furuichi screamed and ran behind the table, "What the fuck?" he yelled, he looked at Hilda and yelled, "What the hell is she doing at your house for? Oh God… please don't tell me-"

He was cut off when Hilda threw a jug of milk at him, making the milk spill on him in the process. "You creep," Was all Hilda said. He silver haired teen just sat there as milk poured down on his face, "Oh no! Hilda! Why did you have to do that!" Cried Alaindelon as he raced towards milk face. "Stay away from me, old man!" He cried as he scooted away, he looked at me and said, "We'll talk about this tomorrow!"

Before he was able to run out the front door, Hilda appeared next to him with her sword that she pulled out of her parasol on his throat. "Listen, creep, that was one of my good friends you were yelling at, and now you will let him live in your home. Got it?" Furuichi looked at her like she was crazy, "What?" He cried, "Hell no-" He stopped when Hilda pushed the sword harder against his throat. "Okay, okay! Calm down Hilda-san! I'll let him live with me if you don't kill me!" Hilda lowered her sword and said, "Good"

"Oh my goodness… I can't believe I'm going to live with him! Thank you Hilda!" Said Alaindelon as he stood next to Furuichi who looked like he was going to throw up. "This is embarrassing but um… I didn't quit catch your name…" Said the mustache man with a blush, "Furuichi…" Mumbled Furuichi, who was shaking. "Oh, Furuichi-Dono! I will never, ever forget thy name!" I looked at him funny, but then they left.

"Alaindelon seems pretty fond of your creepy friend," Said Hilda with a straight face. I nodded my head in agreement and so did Beel.

* * *

**Ninjakat:** So that's all for this chapter…. Yup…

**Hilda:** Yeah….

**Oga:** Okay…..


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_"Oh my goodness… I can't believe I'm going to live with him! Thank you Hilda!" Said Alaindelon as he stood next to Furuichi who looked like he was going to throw up. "This is embarrassing but um… I didn't quit catch your name…" Said the moustache man with a blush, "Furuichi…" Mumbled Furuichi, who was shaking. "Oh, Furuichi-Dono! I will never, ever forget thy name!" I looked at him funny, but then they left._

_"Alaindelon seems pretty fond of your creepy friend," Said Hilda with a straight face. I nodded my head in agreement._

* * *

**(Hilda's POV)**

I sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the television, I felt a presence behind me, "What do you want, douche?" I asked Oga while still flipping through channels. "How can you get so comfortable here so easily?" He asked irritably, I ignored him. When he left with the young master, I finally found something interesting on the television. It was this soap opera about a rich young man and a poor young woman and how they fell in love. It was the first episode but what came next was a different soap opera that bored me to tears. "I must buy it…" I said to myself, but it was already late, so I decided to go buy the series tomorrow after school.

Back in the Sky Palace, I never had time to sit down and finish a single show; I was always busy with the young master and his father and everything else. _'His father…'_ I thought with a scowl on my face, _'that asshole and his eldest son deserve to be punished! Wait, what am I thinking?'_

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Asked Oga as he stood behind me again. "How can you tell?" I asked him as I turned the television off, "You just looked tense all of a sudden." I turned around to face him with an eyebrow raised, "So you were spying on me?" he frowned at me, "Hell no, I just came to ask what you wanted to eat." I looked at him curiously; he didn't look like the cooking type.

After about a minute of silence I asked, "Where's the young master?" As if on cue, he popped up behind Oga's shoulder and squealed. I smiled at him and frowned when I turned my attention back on Oga who said,"If you're not going to give me an answer, then I assume you don't want to eat or you're going to make your own food."

Just thinking about eating one of dishes I'd cook made me want to throw up, I don't know shit about cooking. "What were you planning on cooking?" I asked, "I don't know, maybe some curry or something."

"You can actually cook?" I asked him curiously, he nodded his head and said irritated, "So do you want me to make you a plate or not?" I didn't want to show how happy I was so I just looked at him with a bored expression and said, "Sure," then turned back around. After I heard him retreat into the kitchen, I let out a silent sigh of relief.

Back in the Sky Palace, I'd get up as early as possible to have breakfast that Minnie cooked. There was a rule that the cooks can only cook for the royal family, themselves, and nobody else, but Minnie was cool and cooked for the other workers discreetly. I've always thought that rule was really stupid. When it wasn't Minnie's shift, I'd starve, but in the end I'd make myself instant ramen… which is pretty much the only thing I could cook.

I sank down into the couch as memories from when I worked at the Sky Palace flashed before my eyes.

I don't remember doing much as a child, I just remember being trained day and night to work as a servant who'd work close to the royal family in the Sky Palace. The Sky Palace is far up into the sky, and no one can see it because of its invisible cloak. Workers are able to come down to the ground using the teleportation pad, and we come back up with a one way mini teleporter to Sky Palace. But those who worked there and got fired, like me and Alaindelon, and tell anyone who's not worthy of hearing the secrets of the palace… dies on the spot, and so does the person who hears it. I don't know how that works but it does.

I remembered my first day there, I was 10. The palace was so huge and spacious, I felt so happy that I'd work in a place like that. Because of my young age, my job was to keep the 11 year old prince happy by playing with him even when I didn't feel like it. I also had to clean his room, and work little jobs in the kitchen and garden. The prince's name was Dameon, he had short dark green hair and sparkly yellow eyes. Honestly, I had a crush on him for a while, until I found out how much of a jerk he was.

After he found out I had a crush on him when I was 13 and he was 14, he started harassing me. Servants saw this, but all they did was give me a sympathetic look. Nobody helped because they could get in to deep shit. Dameon would pull my hair, give my bruises, and pull pranks that involved me getting hurt somehow. He got a kick out of it.

One day, I was fed up with all of it, so I ran to his dad, the King. Nobody has really seen his face since it's always covered; he has long green hair and likes wearing purple. He also likes disco. The guards stopped me from getting any closer to him, but he told them to let me go. After I told him what happened, all he said was, "Your duty was to keep my son entertained, but since you're capable of doing a lot more things, I'll have you join the other older ones. Since I already have someone taking care of En, I'll have you be the caretaker of my next child. Now who's ready for some disco?"

I couldn't believe he let his son get away with what he's done to me so easily. I guess I wasn't worth it.

I didn't want him mad at me, so I decided to drop all my complaints and nodded, and then I curtseyed and walked away.

Later that night, as I was taking fresh towels to the bathroom, I hear something break, followed by screaming and crying. I silently walked to the room where all the commotion was happening, luckily for me, the door was slightly open so I could barely see what was going on.

What I saw was the King yelling at Lord En who just barely turned 6, I also saw Dameon in the background, smirking at him. "How dare you say those things behind my back!" Roared the King, I have never seen him like this before. "I-I never said those things!" Said En as he took a step back. He was barefoot and he stepped on broken glass, it pierced through his foot and he let out a cry of pain. "You're getting blood on the damn carpet!" Cried his father, Dameon smiled evilly and walked out of view. I was about to charge in when Alaindelon grabbed my arm and shook his head.

He walked away, but when I peeked back into the crack, all I saw was Dameon's yellow eye. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom.

I expected Dameon to tell his father I was spying on them, but the next day, there wasn't a word about it. Not even the next day, or the next. But I'd see Dameon from time to time with a smirk on his face.

Every evening was the only time I could practice martial arts with Ling sensei, he's the one who gave me my parasol with the sword in it. Only the soldiers get to practice martial arts with him along with me and my twin sister, Yolda. We are an exception. Our parents worked in the palace until our mother was pregnant with us. But they were really close to the royal family, so they requested for my sister and I to be able to do martial arts.

I never get to see my sister in the palace, thank the Lord, and we train at different times. After years of working in the Palace, I started losing emotions, like sadness, happiness, and love. That is, until the young master finally arrived. I loved him the moment I first laid eyes on him, but I couldn't say the same for the King. He scowled at the baby and said, "Something doesn't feel right about you, it's like you're not my son," then he left.

I stared at his retreating figure dumbfounded, how could he say such a thing?

I tried dressing the baby, but he somehow removed any article of clothing I put on him. I finally gave up and let him be nude.

Together, Alaindelon and I took care of the young master until a couple days ago. I guess the King couldn't bear the thought of having a son who he assumes will not live up to his expectations, so he ordered one of the servants to take him and put him wherever down here in this city. The servant had a time limit, so the only safe place he could find for the child was a cardboard box.

Later that day, the servant told me about it since he knew I loved the young master so much. The thought of the King doing such a thing angered me to the extreme. I finally tracked the young master down to this house. When I arrived back at the palace, Dameon was waiting for me in my room. The thought of being alone in a room with him scared the shit out of me.

I started backing up towards the door when he asked, "Where were you?" I tried to think up an excuse, "I was cleaning in the kitchen," I said finally. Dameon tsked and started walking towards me. I froze in fear, his eyes were piercing through me, and it actually felt painful. He roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the door and to the wall, when I was about to scream, he covered my mouth.

I could have done something to get out of his grasp, but as I said, I was frozen in fear. "Don't lie to me, Hildegarde," he said softly as he pressed his forehead against mine with his hand still covering my mouth. I started sweating. "I had the entire staff look for you, when they couldn't find you, I had to see for myself…" He smirked and removed his hand from my mouth, then traced my neck with his finger. "If you leave again," he started as he backed away, "there will be consequences."

Once he left, I collapsed on the floor. _'No, I can't stay here… not when the young master is in the hands of a delinquent!'_ I decided to visit the young master to see if he was okay really early in the morning, when I arrived back in my room, Dameon wasn't there. I sighed in relief.

A couple hours later, two guards woke me up by shaking my arm. "W-what's going on?" I cried, "Get dressed," said one of the guards, "You're leaving."

"Where?" I asked, the other guard looked at me, "You've been fired for sneaking off twice, you know the rules. The King requested you leave the premises as fast as possible, and don't forget to return your mini teleporter." Then they left. I sat there on my bed with my mouth open; tears started forming in my eyes. Then I started thinking of how disappointed my parents would be, they had high expectations from me, and so did the King!

All my clothes were the same, black dress and black boots. I just packed two of my dresses and decided to just bring the boots that I was wearing and my parasol. When I started walking out, a bunch of servants gathered round to watch me leave. I saw Minnie who started crying silently with Alaindelon, then I saw my sister whose expression was unreadable, and then I saw Dameon. He looked… angry.

And that's how I ended up living with Oga.

"Hey, you!" Said Oga from a distance, "Did you hear me?" I sat up, "No," I said casually. I heard him sigh in annoyance, so I mimicked it. "Bitch, get over here! Dinner's ready!" When I sat down at the table across from him, he looked at me curiously, "What?" I asked as I fed the young master some of his milk, "Were you crying?" He asked me, I wiped my face and realized it was wet from my tears. I didn't respond to him because we both knew what the answer was.

When I finished eating and feeding the young master, I said to Oga quietly, "That was good…thanks." I washed my plate and left the young master in Oga's hands.

**(Oga's POV)**

I watched her leave to the guest room, she was acting strange. I wanted to ask her why she was crying, but something inside me said to let her be for the moment. It's not that I cared about her or anything. I looked at Beel who looked at me sadly. What the hell was going on here? What is this, a funeral?

The next morning, Beel wasn't in my room, so I assumed Hilda came in and took him.

My assumptions were right, I found Hilda in the kitchen giving baby Beel his milk. She was already ready for school, which made me wonder what time she got up. I left the two alone and got ready myself.

After about a minute of walking to school, I asked Hilda, "So why were you crying last night?" She responded by punching me in the face, she caught me by surprise so I wasn't able to dodge her speedy attack. If this blonde woman was able to punch my face, I won't stand a chance in the tournament. "What the fuck was that for, you bitch?" I asked angrily, Beel jumped out of her arms and onto my shoulder. "None of your fucking business!" She snapped.

"Oga! You mother fucker!" Cried Furuichi behind me, I turned to face him. "What?" I asked irritated, he looked like he didn't have any sleep last night. "_What?"_ He mimicked, "Just look at my bento and see for yourself!" He handed me the blue bento, I opened it and the first thing I saw was, written in mayonnaise, "My dear, beloved, Furuichi-dono." I tried my best not to smirk.

"Don't you dare smirk, asshole!" He cried as he took the bento back, "You have no idea what I've been through yesterday!"

"Enlighten me," I said.

"My parents and my sister now think that I'm gay and like old men! They let him stay because of how courteous he was! And they felt sorry that he had nowhere else to go! But when I went to bed last night, I woke up about an hour later to find him right next to me and staring deep into my soul! After I screamed, my sister walked in and thought we were doing a certain something! I tried to get away from him last night, but he won't leave me alone!"

He started crying, then Beel did some laughing for me…Well, it wasn't necessarily laughing but whatever. "It's not funny.." He said quietly. I turned around to continue walking, Hilda wasn't anywhere in sight though.

Fuurichi kept on talking nonsense as we were walking to school, I spaced out most of the time thinking up some new moves for the tournament. "Oga! Are you listening to me?" He asked, I looked at him with a blank expression, "No."

Furuichi made a very long sigh. I punched him in the face. "What the hell was that for? Or do I even need to ask?"

"Your sigh was very annoying."

"You're an ass- wait! Don't punch me! I'm sorry!"

I saw Kevin walking towards me, "I see now… you're suicidal!" I told him as we both stopped and stared at each other. Furuichi tiptoed away. "You!" Said Kevin as he pointed at Furuichi, he pointed to himself and mouthed the words, "Me?"

"Yes you! Stay put! I need someone to witness me defeating the rampaging ogre! But…" He turned to face me, "You might want to get rid of that baby on your shoulder…"

Baby Beel started squealing in delight, he was exited for this fight. "Nah, he'll be fine," I told Kevin, he just shrugged and started dashing towards me. I effortlessly dodged his punch, I scoffed and said, "Is that all you got?"

Kevin grunted and attempted to attack again, which resulted in me punching him in the gut. As he was on the ground cowering with pain, I told him, "Next time if you want to fight me, come back when you're actually skilled at fighting." Once again, baby Beel squealed with delight. I looked at him and said, "Who's the best fighter on this street?" Baby Beel thought for a moment, which angered me because he should have pointed at me right away. Instead, he pointed at someone from a distance. I followed his point and saw Hilda glaring daggers into me like she always does oh so well. Furuichi laughed silently, I shot him glare like Hilda was doing to me. It shut him up fast.

"Bitch," I muttered when I turned my attention back on Hilda, no doubt she was mad at me because I was fighting with Baby Beel on my shoulder. "Oga Tatsumi!" Cried Kevin lamely, I looked at him, "Hm?" He struggled to get up, when he did he said, "I am entering the tournament! And you will see how good of a fighter I am then!"

I raised an eyebrow, "It would take a miracle for you to reach my rank by then, anyways, I'm going to go. You're not worth my time." I turned to leave, but I could have sworn I saw an evil grin on his face. Wonder what that meant.

"Wait up, Oga!" Cried Furuichi as he jogged up towards me, "You still need to explain to me what happened yesterday! I'm _really_ interested in knowing why Hilda-san was at your house." We both watched Hilda as she walked way ahead of us. I tried to think up a good lie. "Let's see…" I started, but as I was going to tell him a dramatic story, Aoi came running up to us with a scared expression on her face.

"Kunedai-senpai! What's wrong?" Asked Furuichi, she looked at me and yelled, "I heard that you and Hilda had that baby on your shoulder together and that's why Hilda transferred here!

Unfortunately, we were really close to school and students were pouring in. All heads turned towards us, and other heads started poking out of the windows. Furuichi's jaw dropped to the ground like no other.

"WWWHHHHAAATTT?" Cried everyone at the same time, then Aoi turned towards Furuichi, "And I heard you were sleeping with an old man! I so knew it! I knew you went that direction!" This time, everyone but Furuichi nodded their heads and said, "I knew it too. It was only a matter of time."

"What? NO!" Cried Furuichi. Out of nowhere, Alaindelon appeared and handed him a pink cupcake. "I almost forgot to give you your dessert! Have a great time at school Furuichi-Dono!" Then he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off, leaving Furuichi standing there with his face pale. "This can't be happening to me…" He murmured. Then tossed the cupcake to the side.

Inside the classroom, awkwardness was floating around in the air. "So…" Started one guy sitting in the back by Hilda, "How did this whole thing between you and Oga start?" Hilda hit him in the face with her parasol and said, "There is no _thing_ between me and the douche."

'_At least they don't know that she lives with me_'

"Aw come one!" Started the pink haired guy, "You don't have to be so shy! Look at that beautiful creation on Oga's shoulder you two created!"

I flipped his desk over with him in it.

"He's not mine!" I said, but Beel started crying. Hilda shot up from her seat and took him off my shoulder, "No, please don't cry! It would make me sad!" Baby Beel wouldn't stop crying, so she shot me a look. "What?" I cried as I backed up, "This is your fault! You hurt the young master's feelings!"

"I so did not!"

"Just look at him! Can you not see how much he's bonded with you in such short time?"

"Just take the baby and get out of this classroom, bitch! His crying is annoying!" But this only resulted in him crying more. Hilda used her free hand to slap me, "What's your problem?" I said in the most demonic voice I could possibly pull of, throughout the room, I saw people cowering with fear, but not Hilda, she just took a step back expressionlessly. Somehow, the baby's crying lessened a bit.

"The young master will stop crying once you comfort him," She said plainly, I was fed up with this, "I never asked for this!" I took more steps towards her to get up in her face and be more threatening, but it wasn't working out like it should.

This woman's got balls of steel.

Somehow, she tripped on a backpack and started falling back, since I was so close, I started falling with her.

Scattered gasps were heard all across the room, the loudest coming from Creepichi.

My first thought was the baby, and I guess that was Hilda's thought too. She cradled him to her chest and I had to make sure I didn't fall on him. I managed to by an inch, and he stopped crying. I looked at Hilda who was looking right at me, scowling. "What?" I asked her, "I saved the baby didn't I?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't have needed to save him if you would have just comforted him in the first place."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Said a deep voice behind us, I stood up and turned around to be faced with Satome. "The two lovebirds were having a quarrel, then Oga ended up on top of her. It was really R rated," said the pink haired freak who fixed his desk. The teacher turned his attention back on me and the bitch, "Then get back to your desks, you pieces of shit. You can fool around with each other later."

My eyebrow started twitching.

Hilda handed Baby Beel back to me and we went back to our desk, everybody but Furuichi, who was crying on his desk, had a smirk on their face.

During lunch up on the roof, Furuichi stared at his lunch with a disgusted look on his face. "You better eat that," started Hilda who was feeding the baby, "Or Alaindelon will be sad." Furuichi shook his head," I don't care if he'll be sad! I'm not eating this!" Hilda shot him a look, "I care if he's sad… now, _eat._" Hilda's voice was so demonic, it scared the crap out of Furuichi who began to eat as fast as he could. Baby Beel squealed in delight, I don't get why this baby is so different than others. If anything around other kids scare them, they cry, but this baby doesn't scare, he likes the freaky stuff.

I asked Hilda, "Don't you ever eat lunch? Are you like, anorexic or something?" She glared at me, "The young master comes first."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No, I'm not."

"Then where's your lunch?"

"Where's _your _lunch?" She countered, "I ate it?" I responded, she saw me eat it too. She stared at the ground as if she found something interesting to look at, silently she said, "I don't know how to cook and I don't have time to buy myself lunch."

I looked at her speechless, and so did Furuichi, but then he spaced out with a perverted smiled on his lips. When he came back to earth, he said with a raise of his hand, "I'll teach you how to cook, Hilda-san!"

"No way, I saw that perverted look you had on while you were spacing out," She said as she finished feeding Beel, Creepichi looked down and sighed. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a sandwich, "You pig," I told him. "What?" He said, "I didn't know the creepy old man was going to make me lunch so I bought myself a sandwich! Turns out, I'm still hungry…"

He closed his eyes and moved his mouth forward to the sandwich, I grabbed it out of his hands in a blink of an eye. He didn't notice this so he ended up biting his fingers. "OUCH!" he cried, he looked at me as I leaned against the railings, "Why'd you take my sandwich!"

"You're a selfish bastard," I started as I threw the sandwich to Hilda. She saw it coming and caught it. She looked at me confused, "Eat," I told her, "I know you're starving."

She stared at the food in her hands, pondering whether she should eat it or not. "Creepichi doesn't mind," I assured her, Furuichi stood up, "Don't I get a say in this?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "No."

He sat right back down and said, "You're right, I am a selfish bastard, sorry Hilda-san."

We both looked back at Hilda to see the sandwich in her hands missing. "Where did it go?" Cried Furuichi, Hilda hiccuped and said, "Ate it."

We both stared at her dumbfounded.

After school, Hilda stormed out, "Hurry much?" I asked her as she passed me, she didn't reply.

"H-hey, Oga," Started Aoi as I started walking home, "What?" I questioned, she stared turning red, and once again the heat is getting to her. "I-I have a little brother who needs someone to play with since most of the other kids resent him, maybe Beel would enjoy a play date?"

I looked at Baby Beel who was hanging on my shoulder, he looked excited about the idea, "Sure, when and where?" She looked at me excitedly, "How about this weekend at the park? Maybe 12 in the afternoon?" I nodded my head.

"W-well… bye!" Then she ran off.

A random dude from the same school as me but a different grade approached me and said, "That's one hot babe you got, HIlda was it? Only God knows how she screams at night when you two are together privately," he winked at me. I stared at him blankly, I didn't get what he just said. The guy saw this and rolled his eyes, "You know!" He started, "You and her…_alone_…in the dark….on a bed….in the nude…under the covers…"

Now I understood, "You're just as bad as the pedophile!" I told his as I kicked him in the guts and said, "Do you not see this baby on my shoulder! That's is so not something you should talk about in front of him!" Lastly I said as he was kneeling on the ground clutching his stomach, "There is nothing going on between me and that bitch!"

I stormed off, but then he called me back. "Have you not learned your lesson yet?" I asked him as I stopped next to him. He got up and smiled, "Then Hilda is available?" I shrugged, like I knew. There was a flash of excitement in the guy's eyes, "Find out for me, will ya?" He said, then he walked off the other direction.

When I got home, Hilda, who now owns a key to the house, sat on the edge of the sofa watching a soap opera intently. "'Sup?" I asked, not really caring, she threw the remote at me. "_SSSSHHHH!_"

I grabbed the remote before it could hit me, "Geez woman…" I muttered, I placed Beel next to her and headed to my room to change. Speaking of a change of clothes, I looked at Hilda's attire, always the same short black dress and boots.

"Do you really have to wear the same thing every day?" I asked her, she let out a frustrated sigh and paused the movie with the DVD player's remote. "Yes, this is my uniform, I brought a few with me."

"Your uniform?" I questioned, "But I thought you were fired."

Realization hit her, she didn't want to forget working wherever she worked. For a second, she looked like she was about to cry, Beel crawled onto her lap and hugged her like he knew what was going on with her. "Your right," She said, "I should probably go buy some clothes tomorrow… but I really haven't worn anything else in my life but this…"

"Do you even have money to buy the clothes?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "I have a ton of money in my account."

"Well, okay then." I started walking off when she said, "Since I don't know anyone here, you're coming with me tomorrow to go shopping." I turned around and looked at her, "Is that a demand or is that your way of asking nicely? Either way, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not, ask the mustache man instead."

"I would, but he'd tag the pedophile along, that's the last thing I want."

"True, but I'm still not going."

"Yes, you are."

A couple minutes of that later, she won the argument.

After I changed, I left Baby Beel in Hilda's hands and started training by the river. I tried to come up with new moves, but every single time I tried, it failed.

When I turned around, I saw Hilda on the hill with the baby on her lap, watching me. "What is that you're trying to do?" She asked questionably, "I'm training and trying to come up with new moves, why are you here?" She pointed at the baby, he wanted my attention. I sighed, walked towards him, and ruffled his hair.

I continued training when Hilda bursted out in laughter, when I turned around, she stopped right away, as if someone seeing her laugh was bad. "What?" I asked her. She walked over to me with Beel.

"You call that training? Please."

"Why, you think _you_ could do better?" She raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, but I don't hit girls."

There was a look of surprise on her face, "Why?" She asked, I shrugged and said, "Not sure, probably because of my sister. She was always tougher than me. But then she ran away to some foreign country after our parent's death. I'm not supposed to be living in the house on my own because of my age, but since I'm feared by many, I get away with it."

"So how do you pay the bills?"

"I work some jobs from time to time, but I usually get fired because of my temper. Plus it also helps that the government gives me some money."

Hilda started thinking for a moment, then she finally said, "I'll give you money every month." I looked at her confused, "Why?"

"I'm going to give you the money for the room and food, okay?"

"I don't need your money,"

"Yes, yes you do. Don't deny it." I sighed and said, "Where are you going to get your money then?"

"I've got plenty in my account, I'll also be out looking for jobs."

I nodded my head, then an awkward silence fell between us. "Anyways," I said, breaking the silence, "Let's see how good you really are at fighting."

About 10 minutes later, I had my ass kicked like no other. I laid down on the ground, moaning in pain. "What are you, some kind of karate master?" I asked her, she was standing next to me with Beel in her arms. "No, I'm an expert in martial arts. I've been doing it even before I started working at the Sky Palace."

Right after she said that, she froze in fear and so did Beel.

"What is it this time?" I asked her as I sat up, "What's the Sky Palace?" As if it took all her courage, she said, "It's a huge palace up in the sky, you can't see it because of its invisible cloak."

She started looking around as if something was going to attack her any second. "We're not dead…" She whispered. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Palace? Up in the sky? Invisible? What have you been drinking?"

"I'm not drinking anything, douche, I'm telling you the truth."

"Hildegarde!" Called some random guy on top of the hill, I couldn't see him that well, but I could see his dark green hair and weird clothing.

I looked at Hilda who stood there in fear, her face went all pale, and she whispered a name.

"Dameon."


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

"_Hildegarde!" Called some random guy on top of the hill, I couldn't see him that well, but I could see his dark green hair and weird clothing._

_I looked at Hilda who stood there in fear, her face went all pale, and she whispered a name. _

"_Dameon."_

* * *

**(Hilda's POV)**

I stood there, scared senseless. _'Is he here to kill me or something?'_ "Oi, Hilda, you know him?" Asked Oga, I nodded my head slowly. "Take the young master," I told him quietly as I handed the baby to him. "What's going on?" He asked, I didn't respond, I just walked up the hill towards Dameon.

"Why are you here?" I asked him in a quiet voice, "Why, Hildegarde! I thought you'd be more excited to see me!" He exclaimed. I realized, I wasn't working in the Sky Palace anymore, so I could bitch him out all I want. "Excited to see _you_? Please, I don't give two shits about you!"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised then said, "You do realize my father is still King, right? Have you any idea what he'd do to you if he knew what you just told me?"

He was right. When they're mature enough, members from the royal family gain some kind of special power , for the King, it's fire. He can also turn it into lava. They could have another one but it's pretty rare to have two. Rumor has it, he has acquired his second power but he won't tell anyone because it's so great. Royal family members are also trained in martial arts, and I was planning on teaching the young master when he's old enough.

"So this is the part where you apologize to your future king," he said with a smirk on his face, when I didn't say anything, I started feeling weird. "I-I'm s-sorry" I said forcefully, it was as if he just… I looked at him shocked, "What did you just do?" I asked, he smiled and said, "I've had my special power for a while, the power to control others."

Oh shit.

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked, "I'm here to check up on you," he replied. I narrowed my eyes at him and yelled, "Even after you got me fired?"

"What's the problem here?" Asked Oga who stood a couple feet away from us with Beel on his shoulder, Dameon looked at him with a scowl on his face and said, "None of your business, go home." And just like that, Oga started walking home without another word. "As I was about to say," started Dameon once Oga was out of earshot, "I wasn't the one who told my father about your little outings…"

"Then who did?"

"Your sister."

I stared at him, how did my sister know I was sneaking off? Unless she was spying on me. God damn, I'm going to kill her if I ever see her again.

"You said there would be consequences if I sneaked off again," I told him, "You also looked mad when I left." Dameon sighed and said, "I honestly didn't think you'd sneak off again after I threatened you like that, I didn't find out that you were fired until a couple minutes before you left. I would have manipulated my father to let you stay, but I couldn't find him in time. And it would be suspicious if the King just randomly hires you back after sneaking off twice."

Hold on a second, "How old were you when you got your power?" I asked curiously, thinking of the day when his father was yelling at young En. "About 14, why?"

"Why did you make your father yell at En?"

"Oh, so you remember that? Well, if there is more than one prince, we'd have to compete for the throne one day. I thought it would be easier to just send the baby off and ruin En's life."

I attempted to slap him, but he held on to my wrist forcefully. "Now now Hildegarde, you should think for a second."

"Fuck you!" I screamed, he just chuckled and said something like, "That sounds like fun." He grabbed my other hand which was about to slap him. "I've been meaning to ask…" He started, I was about to kick him in the nuts when he pushed me to the ground and was on top of me. "Who's that guy you were with earlier?"

"Get the fuck off me, you bastard." I tried to get out of his grasp but he was just too strong, he leaned in closer, "Who was he?"

Forcefully I said, "He's the one who found the young master and is taking care of him, they've bonded a lot," He knew there was more to it so he said, "Go on…"

"I'm living with him."

The look of anger was on his face for a second, he whispered, "You know, I could make you do things you would have never dreamed of doing…or maybe you have…"

He looked at me with those sparkly yellow eyes for a long time, then he started leaning in closer.

I panicked, "G-get off me!" I started squirming more than before; I closed my eyes so that he couldn't control me. "Hildegarde! Stop that! Don't close your eyes!"

That's what I thought, he can't control people if you don't look into his eyes.

All of a sudden, he flew off of me. I stood up and saw Oga standing over Dameon who was stunned for a second. "Oga! Don't look into his eyes!" I cried, he looked at me confused, "Huh? Why?"

"Just don't! He'll control you."

"Control me?" When he looked down at where Dameon was laying, he was gone. "Huh?" Said oga, Dameon appeared behind him and kicked his back which sent him down the hill. The young master jumped off him at the last second and I caught him. Dameon turned to look at me and I quickly avoided his eyes and covered the young master's, "I'll see you later, Hildegarde."

Then he was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Cried Oga when he came back up. "That was Dameon, eldest prince of Sky Palace."

"What is the Sky Palace bullshit about?" I sighed and rubbed my temples, "I'll explain when we get back to the house."

When we got back, I shut every open window and closed all the blinds. Oga kept looking at me confused. "Should I even ask?" He questioned as he slumped on the couch, young master crawled off him and sat next to him. "What I'm about to tell you must not be repeated to another soul, got it?"

Oga nodded his head.

**(Oga's POV)**

Bitch is crazy, I knew it, from the moment I first saw her, I knew she was crazy. She sat down on another couch and started explaining.

"The Sky Palace exists, believe me. Years ago, the Sky Palace was made to protect Japan from evil."

"Well, it didn't stop that nuclear bomb."

"No, you're right. But that bomb wasn't alive so the shield couldn't do anything about it. But when I say evil, I mean pure evil."

"Do you guys have like, a king or something?"

"Yes."

"So what's the point of having a king?"

"What do you mean what's the point? Wouldn't it be obvious? He's the power source."

"…."

"If the king is gone and we don't have anyone else on the throne, we'd be in deep shit. That's why the royal family members are always trained for combat and have special powers."

"What the fuck? Wait… Why doesn't everybody else know about this?"

"Some people wouldn't be comfortable knowing that there is an invisible palace right above their heads that has a king as a shield's power source that keeps away evil beings."

"Okay…What if an airplane flies by and is coming towards it?"

"It would go right through without any damage to both them."

"Ohhkkayy….So this, _Dameon_…Prince of Sky Palace…. Has special powers?" Hilda nodded and said, "The power to control people, which is really bad since it's him. He's used his power on both of us and his father."

"Why would he use it on his father?"

"To make his brother, young En's life miserable."

"Why?"

"Because if there is more than one heir to the throne, they'd have to compete in the future when the youngest is old enough. He'd thought it would be easier to ruin En's life and throw the young master to the side."

"Wait, Baby Beel is also a prince?"

"Yup."

"So you worked close to the royal family or something?" I asked, Hilda looked down. This was obviously a touchy topic for her. "Well," I started as I got up, "I'm going to make dinner." Then I went into the kitchen.

Yup, bitch is crazy.

**(Hilda's POV)**

I just couldn't shake the thought that Dameon would appear right behind me and kill me. I kept the young master close to me everywhere I went, I was afraid his brother would kill him too.

I'm being paranoid. Dameon isn't here.

During dinner, Oga kept talking about how he was going to kick Dameon's ass because he used his powers on him. I just sat there and shook my head as I fed myself and the young master. "Why you shaking your head? Do you think I'm weak or something?"

"Compared to Dameon, yes, you are _very_ weak. Even I can't match up."

"Just watch, I'm going to hit him so hard his grandchildren will feel it."

I just silently put a piece of food in my mouth.

"Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to ask you earlier. Are you taken?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you, stupid? I'm right here!"

"No, you dumb blonde! I mean, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"A guy you are in a romantic relationship with? Geez woman."

"No, why?"

"This kid at school wanted me to ask you"

A boyfriend…. Why the hell would I want that? After dinner, I stayed up to watch my soap opera while Oga and the young master went to bed. The scene I was at was when the man and woman had their first kiss. "I wonder what that's like…" I said to myself. I touched my lips and thought back to the time when Dameon's face was so close to mine. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head.

The next morning, as I was feeding the young master, someone started knocking on the door. I took a peak outside and saw that it was that pedophile who hangs out with the damn fool. "Oga! You better not be asleep still!" He yelled, Oga came down the stairs in his uniform and told me, "Go into the kitchen or something."

"Don't tell me what to do, douche."

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the chair. I heard Oga open the door and Furuichi saying, "Hey, Oga, where does Hilda-san live?" The young master started squirming in my arms, he wanted Oga. I whispered, "Please young master, wait a little more…" But he didn't listen.

"Why would I know where that bitch lives." Said Oga.

"Damn."

The young master let out an angry yelp. "What the hell was that?" Cried the pedophile, "Nothing, let's just go," responded Oga. "No, there's something in your kitchen!"

Footsteps started running towards us; I set the young master right on the center of the table and hid close to the doorway.

Furuichi arrived and said, "Oga… what's that baby doing on top of the table?"

I came up behind him and hit his pressure point, he collapse on the ground right away. "Good call," said Oga as he took the baby and put him on his shoulder. "By the way, I made you lunch," he said, I looked at him, "You did? Why would you do that?"

"I had extra food, so take it or I'll eat it."

"Um… okay? Thanks?"

Alaindelon appeared out of nowhere and crouched down next to a Furuichi. "Oh, my sleeping beauty! I will give you…the kiss of life!" He started leaning forward with his eyes closed. "No!" Cried Furuich as he quickly avoided the kiss. Without noticing me, he ran out the door as fast as he could with Alaindelon on his tail.

"Well, that works," Muttered Oga as he started walking towards the door. I took the lunch Oga made me and followed him.

**(Oga's POV)**

The moment I stepped out, Aoi was there waiting for me. "H-hey Oga… want to walk to school togeth-" She suddenly froze and turned pale as she stared at the figure behind me. Hilda ignored her stare and walked past her and ahead of us.

"Daaabbbuu!" Cried Beel.

"Oga…." Said Aoi with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. A dark aura surrounded her. "Why was Hilda in your home?" I scratched the back of my head and said, "Well, she forgot her homework and-"

"There is no homework!" She cried as she punched me in the face. Beel secured himself on me so he won't go flying, because damn, did she hit hard. "So not only is she the mother of your child, but she's living with you?"

"This is a misunderstanding! She is not the mother of this child! Hell, I'm not even the _father_ of this child!" As I straightened up, Aoi cleared her throat and said, "So whose baby is it? And tell the truth this time."

"Well… you wouldn't believe me if I told you…."

"Try me."

I looked at Beel who was shaking his head frantically, I opened my mouth to tell Aoi everything Hilda told me, but Alaindelon appeared out of nowhere as usual, picked me up, and ran for it. I caught a glimpse of Aoi's face, she just stood there, speechless.

"Let me the fuck down, old man!" I cried, Beel stood on Alaindelon's head and pretended he was superman. "Baby Beel! Get down from there this instant before you fall!" I cried, the old man was running pretty fast, and he was running towards my school.

"Forgive me, Oga! But I could not let you tell that young lady the truth!"

"What truth?" Said Aoi a few feet ahead of us, she had her wooden sword out and everything. "U-um…" Started Alaindelon, but he couldn't think up an excuse fast enough.

"Let him go, old man, I am sick and tired of this. Tell me what is going on, Oga!"

The old man put me down gently and Beel hopped back onto my shoulder, I looked at Aoi and said, "Look, I'm not sure I can because… well Hilda-"

Aoi lost it and cut me off, "Hilda! Always Hilda! Hilda this! Hilda that! What about Aoi, huh? Well there can't be any Aoi now, because everyone thinks Hilda is the best! She's prettier, she's sexier, she has huge boobs!"

She swung her sword at a lamp post and knocked it down, she was panting hard when we all sensed a presence not too far off. Hilda was standing about 10 feet away with a hand on her hip. People who weren't part of this discussion and saw what was going down ran for their lives. We were the only people left on the street.

"Hilda…" Whispered Aoi as she turned to face her, "You want to know the truth?" Asked Hilda, Aoi slowly nodded her head and I looked at the blonde curiously.

After Hilda told Aoi everything, Hilda, Beel, and Alaindelon sighed in relief because they weren't dead. And after all the questions Aoi asked that were about the same as mine, we walked to school while Alaindelon went shopping for something.

During lunch, the guy who wanted to ask Hilda out joined us on the roof. Things were very silent and awkward. Furuichi glared daggers into him as the guy, whose name is Kiyoshi, stared dreamily at Hilda who didn't notice because she was so preoccupied with her food. "So…" I started as I finished feeding Beel and myself, Kiyoshi looked at me and gestured for me to leave. I shrugged, grabbed Furuichi's collar, and started dragging him out with me. "Hhhhiiilllldddaaa-sssaaannn!" He cried, said person looked at us with an eyebrow raised and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"Bathroom." I replied, Furuichi started crying as I shut the door behind us.

I let go of him and stopped Furuichi from running back out. "Wait," I told him, "Let's eavesdrop."

"Da." Grunted baby Beel in approval.

**(Hilda's POV)**

"So… Hilda… what are your hobbies?" Asked Kiyoshi as he got up and sat closer to me, "Hobbies?" I questioned as I closed my bento. "You know, stuff you like to do." I never really thought about that before, "Taking care of the young master."

"Who?"

"The baby," I said, Kiyoshi rubbed his neck and said, "Right, right. Well, besides that, is there anything else?"

"Is watching TV considered a hobby?" Kiyoshi laughed a little and said, "Yeah, sure. What do you like to watch?"

"My favorite soap opera about a rich young man who falls in love with a poor young girl."

"Tell me Hilda," he started as he gently took my hand, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Of course I do!" I told him, a big smile appeared on his face, "That's how I felt when I first saw the young master!"

The smile on his face quickly fell and he sighed. I could have sworn I heard silent laughter from the distance… "Hilda, I know we don't know each other that well, and I want to get to know you better… I want you to get to know _me_ better!"

"What are you implying here?" I asked him, he smiled a little and said, "Will you be my-"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Said a familiar, horrifying voice. I turned around to see Dameon with his arms crossed. "Who the hell are you?" Cried Kiyoshi as he quickly stood up and got into fighting stance. Dameon chuckled and said demonically, "Your worst nightmare."

I myself stood up when Kiyoshi said, "We'll see about that."

Kiyoshi was about to charge when Dameon said, "Go back to your classroom like a good boy." Kiyoshi automatically stopped, turned around, then left. "What the hell is your problem?" I cried as I avoided looking into his eyes. "Come now Hilda," he said as he walked towards me, "I could have told him to jump off the roof, I was just jealous."

I scoffed, "Jealous?"

He gently grabbed my shoulders and I twitched, "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." At that moment, I was so tempted to look up at him. I slowly started looking up, but before my eyes could reach his, Oga appeared behind Dameon, grabbed the back of his neck, and chucked him towards the edge of the roof.

"Oga!" I cried in relief as I looked at him. Behind him was Furuichi who was holding the young master and looking confused. He wasn't supposed to be up here, he didn't know the truth. "Who the hell is that?" He cried, "Pedophile!" I called, "Get off the roof!" He looked at me with a brow raised, "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere, not until you and Oga tell me what's going on."

"Listen to her, you little freak!" Cried Oga. He started dashing towards Dameon who was now getting up. Before Oga could hit him, Dameon looked into Furuichi's eyes and said, "Throw the baby off the roof!"

Oga's fist made contact with Dameon's face.

"Furuichi! Don't do it!" cried Oga as he turned around and started running towards the silver haired boy who was starting to throw the young master. I started running as well, screaming, "No!"

But it was too late, the young master has already been thrown long and hard. He started crying and screaming in the air, I ran to the edge and was about to jump for him when Oga pulled me back. "Let go of me, you son of a bitch!"

Oga turned me around to face him, "You won't make it, you damn woman! And even if you do reach him, both of you will still die!"

Tears started streaming down my face, and I buried it in Oga's chest. I got out of Oga's grasp and was about to kill Dameon when I noticed he was gone and Furuichi was on the floor. I stomped up to him and kicked his face, this caused him to wake up and get up. "I can't believe you!" I tried to say, but I was crying too hard. I slapped him across the face and he said, "What did I do?"

I was about to hit him even more when Oga stopped me, "He doesn't know what he did, Hilda, it's not his fault."

I looked down and made sure my bangs covered my face.

"Daaabu!"

We all quickly turned in the direction which the sound was coming from. Aoi was standing by the ledge with the young master in her arms. My tears of sadness because tears of joy in that very second. I ran to them and Aoi handed him to me, I held him close and tight. "I'm so glad you're safe…" The young master hugged me back.

"You're so lucky I was there the moment I saw him falling, I was on my way to class when I saw Beel. I jumped out the window and saved him on time, and luckily I was only on the second floor."

"Are you hurt?" Asked Furuichi, "Of course not, but I want to know what happened thought…"

Oga sighed and told her the story, which left Furuichi very confused, so we had to tell him the truth too.

I was starting to think that this whole, "If you tell someone unworthy about the Sky Palace, you and whoever you told will die on the spot," was a big ass lie. "That's fucking _amazing!_ Who would have thought?" Cried Furuichi.

After school, Oga and I were walking back home when Kiyoshi stood in front of us. "What?" Asked Oga, "You guys say that there's nothing going on between you two, but I can see it, you two just don't realize this yet… Hilda… I hope we can still be friends?" Before I could say anything, he walked off.

"Okay then…" Started Oga as kept on walking.

"Oga?" I asked, he stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

The young master and Oga just stared at each other then back at me, "Where did that come from?" He asked, I looked at the ground, "I just want to know, because if you did, I wanted you to explain to me what it was like…"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Um… I've never had one but… if you want to know what it's like, you'll learn more if you experience it firsthand. That's what I believe at least."

I nodded my head, then I yelled, "Kiyoshi!" He turned around and looked at me curiously, "Yeah?"

"I want to be your girlfriend!"

Everyone, even Kiyoshi, froze and just stared at me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_I nodded my head, then I yelled, "Kiyoshi!" He turned around and looked at me curiously, "Yeah?"_

_"I want to be your girlfriend!"_

_Everyone, even Kiyoshi, froze and just stared at me._

* * *

**(Oga's POV)**

My mouth hung open, was she really that stupid? She barely even knows the guy! Kiyoshi was staring at her speechless, then he asked, "Do you really want to?" Hilda walked towards him and said, "Yes, I really do."

"Yes!" Cried Kiyoshi as he threw his fist in the air, people behind him started clapping, Furuichi, who was standing not so far away, was crying like a bitch.

"Hilda," I said so that only she could hear, "Think this through better, it won't be my fault if you get hurt." She turned and looked at me, "Hurt? What are you talking about?" I ignored her and continued walking home with baby Beel.

When I opened the door to the house, I had to stop and stare at the place. It was extremely messy, definitely not how I left it earlier. There was trash leading up to the stairs, so I followed it. "Da? Dabu?" Questioned Beel, I just patted his head and said, "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

The trash led to my bedroom, I slammed the door open and jumped into the room.

"What's up, little brother?" Said Misaki, who was laying on my bed. My eyes widened and Beel just looked at her confused. "M-Misaki? Why are you here?" When she sat up, her tank strap slid off her shoulder, but she ignored it. "What? Can I not visit my baby brother?"

I gulped when I heard the front door shut. It could only be Hilda.

"Who's here?" Questioned Misaki, "And why do you have a baby on your shoulder?" She gasped, "Could it be… _your_ baby? Oh! This is too good! Who would have thought? Where's the mother?"

"Oga?" Called Hilda, she was climbing up the stairs, "Don't come over here!" I cried. Misaki laughed and said, "This explains the black dresses in the guest room, is she hot?"

"I'm coming over there anyways, damn fool." Said Hilda.

When Hilda came in the room, she was looking at all the trash on the floor, then at Misaki. "Woooooww!" She cried, "A blonde bombshell! Way to go, bro!" She playfully punched my arm and got up to greet Hilda. "I'm Misaki!" She said with a huge grin.

"Hilda."

Misaki pulled her into a hug, Hilda looked terrified. When my sister pulled away, she asked, "So how long have you two been a couple?"

"What? Why does everyone keep assuming this?" I cried, Misaki just laughed and said, "Why not? You two are living together and have a child!" I slapped my forehead and Beel clapped his hands together playfully. "Aww! Let me hold him!" She cried as she took him off my shoulder, "What's him name?" She asked. Before Hilda could say his long ass name I said, "Beel."

"Beel? Okay then. Why is he naked? Does he not have any clothes?"

"No, he just doesn't like wearing them," responded Hilda.

"I can't believe I'm an aunt…" Whispered my sister, I've never seen her this happy since before our parents died. I intended for it to stay that way.

"So… where did you go?" I asked her as I sat on my bed, Misaki's face fell and she handed Beel back to Hilda. My sister sat down next to me with a sigh, "I ran away to America, I married some old rich guy and he passed not so long ago. So I decided to come visit you."

I was about to say something when a busty American girl walked in. She looked about a year older than me with light brown hair and blue eyes. Behind her appeared a little toddler, though I'm not certain what the gender it was at the moment, it looked Japanese.

"Oga, meet your nieces!" Exclaimed Misaki, they walked past Hilda and stood in front of me. "I'm Lauren," Said the American girl, "And this is Zoey, she's the one who's actually related to you." I gave them a nonchalant wave and looked at Zoey who was tugging on my pants, "Uppy, uppy!" She cried. I looked over at Misaki who was smiling at me.

Baby Beel squirmed out of Hilda's arms and quickly crawled over to me, "Dah! Dah!" He cried as he tugged on my other pant leg. I sighed and picked both of them up, they just stared at each other. "Baby Beel, these are your cousins, Zoey and Lauren." Beel extended his hand out to Zoey, she took it and they shook hands.

"Hey Misaki," Started Lauren, "I'm hungry." Misaki turned to her and said, "Hilda will show you the kitchen."

**(Hilda's POV)**

"Hilda will show you the kitchen."

I stared at Lauren and she stared back, I wasn't getting a good feeling about this one. She walked past me, I looked at Oga who just shrugged and continued talking to Misaki. I turned back around to follow Lauren who was already going down the stairs. When I arrived at the Kitchen, she was scanning the inside of the refrigerator. "Fuck!" She cried, "There's no American food in here!" I tilted my head to the side a bit.

After she closed the refrigerator door, she turned to me and said, "Let's go get pizza or something and let the two siblings catch up." I nodded my head and walked to the door.

While walking to the pizza place I asked, "So you're not related to Misaki?" Lauren shook her head, "I'm her step-child."

"What's that?"

She looked at me quizzically, "You don't know what a step-child is?" I shook my head, "Okay… Let's say your dad got married to another woman, you two wouldn't be related and therefor she'd be your step-mom and you'd be her step-child."

"Interesting…"

"Yup!"

She walked closer to me and said, "You know, you're really pretty." I gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks." We ate at the pizza place and got some extras for Oga and the others.

When we reached home, I suddenly remembered that I wanted to go shopping today. When Oga and company came downstairs to the kitchen I said, "Oga, you were supposed to go shopping with me today, remember?"

"From what I can recall, I said I didn't want to go."

"And from what _I_ can recall, I won the argument."

Oga let out a lengthily sigh, Misaki smiled widely and said, "Let's all go shopping with Hilda!" She grabbed onto Oga's arm and rushed out of the house. "Let's go, Hilda," Lauren said as she picked up Zoey off the floor, I walked out the door with her.

Misaki's car was a big Toyota, I hopped in the back next to the babies and Lauren. "Off we go!" Cried Misaki, Oga rested his head on the window. "I'm going to buy you all sorts of clothes Hilda!"

"What? No, that's okay, I brought my own money."

"You will accept my offer!"

"O-okay?"

When we got to the mall, Misaki took us to a store that she used to buy clothes from all the time. She grabbed a bunch of clothes that she deemed worthy for me and so did Lauren. "Oga! Don't just stand there!" Cried Misaki, Oga was leaning against the wall with a bored look. "Sorry, but I don't help pick out clothes for no one."

"You do now!" Cried Misaki as she dropped the clothes and lunged for her brother. She had him in a death grip and released him when he said he would help. "I know," She started, "Why don't you pick out Hilda's bikini? I want to go swimming with you guys tomorrow!"

"Sorry," said Oga, "But baby Beel has a play date tomorrow at 12."

"Then why don't you invite that person to come with us? The more the merrier!"

"Sure, I guess…"

"Now go pick out your wife's bikini!" Misaki grabbed all the clothes off the floor and handed them to me, "Try these on!" She said, she ushered me into the changing room and left. "Wife?" I said to myself, "Oga's wife?"

I started putting on the pants and shorts, most of them I found worthy of being worn but the others I tossed to the side.

After I tried them all on, Lauren came knocking on my stall door and said, "I have some more clothes for you Hilda!" She threw a pile of clothes over the door and they landed on me, I fell. "H-Hilda? Are you hurt?" Asked Lauren, I slowly got up and said, "I'm alright." I heard her sigh in relief and walk away.

She mostly got dresses, and most of them didn't look that bad. When I finished trying on those, Misaki came knocking on my door. "Hilda! Oga picked this bikini out for you!" She must have been holding the young master because I heard, "Dah! Daah! Dabu!"

She threw the bikini over the door and I caught it, "After you change into that," she started, "Come out so that we can see it!" Then she left.

I stared at the bikini, did she really expect me to wear this? It's like wearing a bra and underwear! But if that's the custom here… I guess I could give it a shot. It was a red string bikini and also really difficult to put on. When I finally got it on, Lauren asked, "Finished? We're all really anxious to see it!"

I unlocked the stall door and opened it, her eyes widened. "Holy shit girl, you have a really nice body," She said, "Come on, the others want to see you!"

She took my hand and led me to the entrance where the others were waiting to see me. A big smile appeared on Misaki's face, the children sat there clapping, and Oga looked like he just blushed. He looked away saying, "I-It looks good on you, now go change so we can leave."

"My little brother's blushing!" Cried Misaki as she pulled him into a bear hug, "You picked out such a good bikini for Hilda!"

"Get off me woman!" He cried as he untangled himself from Misaki's arm, Lauren couldn't help but laugh. I went back into the stall to change, I locked the door and almost screamed when I turned around.

Dameon was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at my body.

"Stop following me, you creeper!" I whispered loudly, Dameon smirked and said, "I knew you had a nice body Hildegarde, but I didn't expect it to be this nice." I quickly looked down and he walked towards me, "Come back to the Palace with me," he said, "Father doesn't have to know…" He gently placed his hands on my shoulder, "Why me?" I whispered, he leaned in by my ear and whispered, "Because I love you."

I started shaking. "There is nothing to be scared about, I'm not going to hurt you Hildegard." He cupped his hands on my face and started lifting it up. I shut my eyes tightly and screamed.

He let go and was gone in an instant, Oga broke the door down and grabbed my shoulders so we were at arm's length. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, I opened my eyes and looked at his worried face, "D-Dameon was in here!" His eyes narrowed, "That pervert," he said, "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Hilda!" Cried Misaki and Lauren as they came in with the kids, "Are you hurt?" I shook my head. The store clerk came by and said, "What's going on here?" Oga explained that there was a pedophile in my stall and he ran away. The store clerk gave us a discount on the clothes.

I couldn't be in the stall alone so Lauren was with me, she told me a story of how when she was in America, she had a stalker.

After I finished changing, Misaki bought the clothes and we left. We ran into Aoi at the entrance. "Is that you, Misaki?" She asked, they hugged and Oga asked her if she wanted to come swimming with us tomorrow. Aoi blushed greatly and accepted his invitation, then she introduced us to her little brother, Kouta.

From the looks of it, him and the young master became rivals instantly.

When we got home, I helped Lauren clean the place up while the others ate their pizza. "Aoi seems to like Oga," Said Lauren as we were cleaning Oga's room. I paused. "You didn't know that?" Asked Lauren, "It was so obvious, I mean, did you not see the way she blushed when she was talking to Oga? But don't worry, she's no competition for you."

I looked down and thought, "So what kind of relationship are Oga and I in?"

The night passed by quickly, Lauren offered to sleep on the couch since she and her step-mom came in out of the blue. I told her it was alright for her to take the bed. In the end, I slept next to Lauren in the guest room while Misaki slept in her room with the kids.

I woke up in the middle of the night when Lauren suddenly put her arm over my waist in her sleep, she got so close that she was pretty much breathing down my neck. I tried to get out of her grasp but she whispered, "Don't move…" We ended up sleeping like that the rest of the night.

**(Oga's POV)**

Misaki woke me up by flinging Zoey's dirty diaper in my face. "Gross!" I cried as I threw it back, Misaki left with the babies saying, "after you take a shower, wake up Hilda and Lauren. I'm going to the store with the kids to buy stuff that Lauren will actually eat for breakfast."

I sighed, but then got up eventually and took a shower. After I changed, I walked into the guest room, only to pause and look at the scene before me. The two girls were facing each other with their bodies pressed together, Hilda's head was beneath Lauren's neck, and Laurens arm was around Hilda's waist. I tried my best not to blush.

A loud and long gasp was heard behind me, I turned around to see Furuichi drooling. "What are you doing here for, you creeper?" I asked and a harsh whisper, "Look who's talking!" He countered while pointing his index finger at me. "For your information, I was about to wake them up. Explain why you're here, pedophile."

"Misaki invited me to go swimming!"

He took his phone out of his pocket and was about to take a picture of the two girls when I kicked it out of his hand. "What was that for?" He cried, "Do you really have to ask?" I replied.

The two girls woke up and blushed when they saw the position they were in, they their eyes traveled over to us. Lauren shrieked, but Hilda got up and attacked us with the lamp table. "Perverts!" She cried, Lauren joined in on the one sided fight and threw a random guitar which hit Furuichi in the head. We closed the door quickly before they could throw anything else, then we booked it.

Furuichi started laughing like a mad man as we ran down the stairs, "I can't believe I just saw that erotic scene that involved Hilda-san!" His nose started bleeding and I tripped him, causing his to fall down the stairs.

I casually stepped over him when I reached the bottom; then I headed for the couch to watch some TV.

Half an hour later, Misaki came in with grocery bags, next to her was Aoi who had her brother on her back and the two other kids in her arms. "H-hey Oga!" She said, Hilda and Lauren came down the stairs, glaring at me and Furuichi. "Did I miss anything?" Asked my sister as she headed for the kitchen, "No! Nothing happened! Hahahaha!" Said the pedophile, I slapped him.

After Misaki was informed about what happened, she just laughed. Misaki found out Hilda couldn't cook worth shit, so she started teaching her how to cook American breakfast. "I-I think I got it…" Whispered Hilda as she was cooking the pancakes, "Good!" Exclaimed my sister.

After breakfast, we got all our swimming gear and headed out to Misaki's car. "Yaahhhoo! Water park, here we come!" Cried my excited sister. "Water park?" I heard Hilda say in the back, "Have you never been to one?" Asked Lauren, Hilda shook her head. "I'm certain you're going to enjoy this!" Furuichi said.

When we got there, we all went to go change into our swim suits. Hilda was wearing her red bikini, Aoi was wearing a dark blue one-piece, and Lauren was wearing a pink bikini. "Where's Misaki?" I asked, "She's still inside changing the kids," replied Lauren. Furuichi stared at the three girls dreamily, "I'm in heaven…" he whispered. "Misaki came out in her black one piece holding Koda and Zoey, Beel walked beside her, naked of course.

"Here you go, Aoi!" She said while handing Aoi her baby brother, "Thanks Misaki."

"No problem."

"Hey! That baby cannot be naked here!" Said a buff male life guard coming up to us. I looked him in the eyes and said demonically while cracking my knuckles, "What are you gonna do about it?" The life guard gulped and backed away. "N-never mind, forget I said anything!" Then he ran like a bitch.

"Way to go, little brother!" Said Misaki as she ruffled my hair.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Furuichi, "Let's go have some fun!"

"Waaaiiittt!" Cried Aoi, "Sun block!" We all sprayed ourselves down with sunblock and ran to the big pool. "What do you think, Hilda-san?" Said Furuichi as he got closer to her. Alaindelon appeared from underwater next to him and said, "I think it's wonderful, my Furuichi-dono."

"Aahhhhhh! You again!" Cried Furuichi. "I-I was feeling really lonely without you…" Said the mustache man as he swam closer to the pale silver haired teen. "Get away from me!" Furuichi swam to the far end of the pool, got out, and ran for it.

"I'll see you guys later! Right now, my Furuichi-dono is playing hard to get! Oh, and by the way, my daughter Angelica is here so if you see her, go say hi!" Then he took off after Furuichi.

"That old man has a daughter?" I asked, "That old man and Furuichi are together?" Misaki asked. Then she said, "I knew it!"

"Yeah, she's about 20 years old or older now; I haven't seen her in forever." Said Hilda, Lauren snickered and said, "Does she look like her father or something?" Hilda thought for a minute then said, "Sure."

Images started flashing in my mind, like girl versions of the big mustache man. "DDDDAAAHHH!" Cried Beel as he splashed Koda, Koda splashed back. The two young boys looked over at Zoey, then they looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Then they both tried doing tricks to get her to be impressed with one of them.

"We can't go on any slides with the kids, so we'll have to take turns in watching them, I guess I'll be first," said Misaki, "Lauren, you'll be next, then Aoi, Hilda, then Oga. I doubt Furuichi will come back."

"How long do we take?" Asked Aoi, "How about 30 minutes each?" she replied. We all agreed to it.

"Let's go on that one!" Cried Hilda as she pointed to a ride that required you to bring a heavy mat like thing which you had to carry up the stairs. Only Lauren had trouble carrying it, so I offered to carry it for her. "Are you sure it won't be heavy for you?" She asked, I nodded my head and carried both of the mat things without breaking a sweat.

The line was very short and there were two ramps which you can go to, Aoi and Lauren went first. They got up on the ramp and sat on their mats, "A-are you sure this is safe?" asked Aoi, the guy managing the ride said, "Of course!" with a smirk. Aoi's eyebrow twitched. "Ready?" Asked the man, Aoi said nothing and Lauren gave a thumbs up. The man pressed the red button which sent Aoi and Lauren down the really steep slide. They both screamed loudly.

They skidded across the water in the end and stopped by the life guard. "Woooo!" Cried Lauren, "Wooo…" Said Aoi weakly. Up next was Hilda and I, when we got ready, the guy wouldn't stop looking at Hilda. "Ahem," I said, the man got off his trance and pressed the red button.

It was steeper than I thought it would be, but it still wasn't that exciting as I thought originally. When we stopped, Hilda had a big smile on her face, "That was great!" She said. "Glad you enjoyed it!" Said Lauren, "Can I pick where we go next?" Asked Aoi, we all shrugged and she picked a ride which required you to get a tube.

We got two tubes that seats two people each, then we walked over to the ride. "So who's riding with who?" I asked, we all just looked at each other and shrugged.

**(Hilda's POV)**

"I-I'll go with Oga! I mean, I get scared on rides easily and just having Oga there would make me feel better…" Said Aoi, her face was completely red and she was looking at the ground, Lauren looked at me and mouthed, "See?"

"Sure," Said Oga, Aoi lit up, "Realy? I-I mean, okay, great!"

The two of them went first, when they were down the slide, Lauren and I got ourselves ready for our turn. "What are you going to do about it?" Asked Lauren from behind me, "Do about what?" I asked, "Aoi and Oga, smart one."

I shrugged, it wasn't like there was anything going on between me and him. If he likes Aoi, then whatever. The lifeguard told us we could go down now, so I scooted forward until our tube started moving on its own.

When we reached the bottom, we splashed into the water hard, causing the both of us to fall off. I accidently kicked Lauren as I was coming up, and she splashed me when she got to the surface herself. "What was that for?" She asked, "It was an accident!" I replied. We swam to the edge with our tube, Oga and Aoi were waiting for us. "Was it fun?" Aoi asked me as I got out, I shrugged and said, "I guess. It's already been 30 minutes, Lauren need to go now."

"Gee, you're nice," She said as she stomped off, "Um… what happened?" Asked Aoi, I walked past her and said, "Nothing."

I lost Aoi and Oga in the crowd, but then I saw Kiyoshi waiting in line for a ride. I jogged up to him and said, "Kiyoshi!" He turned around and smiled widely, "Hilda!" He said, he pulled me into a hug, when he released he said, "I'd like you to meet my friends!"

After I was introduced to his friends Kenta and Nobou, I waited in line with them. "Who'd you come with?" My boyfriend asked, I told him who and he frowned when I mentioned Oga's name. "Is something wrong?" I asked, he just shook his head and held my hand.

After we each got our turn on the slide, Kiyoshi's two friends said that they needed to go to the bathroom. "So," Started Kiyoshi as we sat down on the grass, "How are you?" I shrugged and said, "Doing well I guess, you?"

"I'm doing amazing now that you're here."

We just stared at each other for a long time, then we seemed to be leaning forward. I closed my eyes just as our lips were about to touch. When they did, I deepened the kiss.

"Hilda? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice in front of us,Kiyoshi and I parted and looked at who was talking. "Angelica!" I cried as I stood up to greet her, "It's been so long!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just had to know."

Kiyoshi stood next to me and held my hand, "Who's this?" He asked, "This is my good friend Angelica, I've known her for a long time." The two shook hands, then Angelica said, "Well, I have to go find my father so I could tell him that I'm leaving. See you around, Hilda!" Then she walked off.

"Now where were we?" Asked Kiyoshi as he pulled me close to him, we were just about to kiss when Misaki interrupted. "Hilda! I can't believe you!" Oga and the others appeared next to her, Aoi was carrying her little brother with Lauren was carrying both Beel and Zoey. "What do you think you're doing, Kiyoshi?" Asked Oga. "Nothing now, thanks to you guys." He replied.

"I can't believe you're cheating on my little brother with this guy!" Cried Misaki as she threw her arms in the air, Kiyoshi looked at me with a brow raised, "What does she mean by that, Hilda?" My mouth was open but I couldn't find any words to explain what was happening. Misaki tore me away from Kiyoshi and slapped him straight across the face, then she said, "Hilda and Oga are together! They made a child and are living under the same roof!"

"What? They're living together too?" Cried Kiyoshi, "She told me there was nothing going on between them!"

"Is this true, Hilda?" Asked Misaki. My mouth was still open.

"Actually, she's with me," Said Dameon in his green swim trunks. Everybody but Oga looked back and forth between us.

Oga just stared daggers into him.

Some random guy yelled, "Drraaammmaaa bbboommmbbb!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_"What? They're living together too?" Cried James, "She told me there was nothing going on between them!"_

_"Is this true, Hilda?" Asked Misaki. My mouth was still open._

_"Actually, she's with me," Said Dameon in his green swim trunks. Everybody but Oga looked back and forth between us._

_Oga just stared daggers into him._

_Some random guy yelled, "Drraaammmaaa bbboommmbbb!"_

**(Furuichi's POV)**

I finally lost the old man. I stepped out of my hiding spot, which was a prickly bush, and sighed in relief when he didn't appear out of nowhere. I spotted a beautiful woman in the distance, with an angelic face, green eyes and long blonde hair. I casually walked up to her and said, "Why, hello there beautiful woman. My name is Furuichi, and yours?"

"Oh, hello Furuichi, my name's Angelica."

I thought, "Such a well suited name for her!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to find someone before I leave," She said, interrupting my thought about her, "Are you looking for your boyfriend?" I asked, hoping she didn't have one. "No, I'm afraid I don't have one. I'm looking for my father… and speaking of which, I believe you're the one he constantly talks about!"

I stared at her questionably, "Um… Do I know him?"

"Yes, here he comes!"

"Fuurrruuuiiiccchhhiiii-dddooonnnooo! I have found you at last!"

I let out a high-pitched scream. "Him?" I cried as I turned my attention back on Angelica, "He's your father?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Oh, Angelica!" Said her dad as he stood next to me, I scooted away little by little. "I'm sorry dad, but I have errands to run so I have to go." Alaindelon nodded his head and said, "I'll see you soon then!" Then she left.

I noticed the group that I came with not so far away, something was wrong, so I ran over there, then I noticed Dameon. "What's _he_ doing here?" I asked Kunedia-senpai as I arrived, Alaindelon stood next to Lauren. "Misaki caught Hilda and Kiyoshi together, then Dameon arrived."

**(Oga's POV)**

"Explain this, Hilda!" Cried my sister as she put her hands on her hips, "Yeah Hilda, explain," said Dameon with a stupid smirk on his stupid face, Kiyoshi crossed his arms and waited for Hilda's response.

Hilda looked at everyone, a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"I-I-I….I can't!" She cried as she took off. We watched as she grabbed her bag with her clothes in it and ran for the changing room. "Hilda!" I called, but she didn't stop. "You!" I said as I pointed my finger at Dameon, "I'm going to kick your ass."

"What for?" He asked innocently, I scoffed and said without completely looking at him, "Multiple reasons, now get ready."

"Now's not the time and place to fight, delinquent." He said with a smirk, "Who the hell are you?" Cried Misaki and Kiyoshi at the same time, the last thing he said before he took off was, "Hilda's mine, delinquent, and don't you forget it."

I flipped his back off.

Kiyoshi stared at the ground, "I never would have thought Hilda was such a lie, I should have known better."

"No!" I cried, everybody in our little group, and some passerby, looked at me. "Hilda is not a lie! She's living with me because she has nowhere else to go! And Misaki, I'm sorry you kept on believing that we were together, I just couldn't tell you."

My sister sighed and said, "Beel isn't really yours, is he?" I shook my head. "Well I guess…" Started my sister, "Since no one meant to do any harm… I can forgive you two. And sorry for slapping you Kiyoshi, not really, but still." Kiyoshi nodded his head and said, "And I can forgive Hilda. But… Who the hell was that random green haired guy?"

"That random guy," I started, "Is a creeper who won't leave Hilda alone, and the next time I see him, he's going to pay dearly." They all nodded their heads.

"You must really care for her, Oga," Said Kiyoshi with a small smile, "I better go find her," then he left.

"I guess we'll have to go home now. We didn't even get to spend a lot of time in this park, thanks to stupid drama," Said Misaki. When everybody but us two left to go change, she approached me and asked, "Why is Hilda living with you then?"

"Like I said, she has nowhere else to go."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because the place where I worked at fired me and my parents won't let me stay with them anymore" said Hilda as she appeared before us in a white tank, blue short and white flip-flops. Next to her was Kiyoshi who was still in his Blue swim trunks. "I'm going to go catch up with my friends," He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, Hilda nodded. "Where did you work?" Asked Misaki once Kiyoshi left, "I worked as a maid." Misaki nodded her head, "And Beel? Is he your son?" She shook her head, "His father didn't want him anymore and his brother is after him." Misaki nodded her head, "Alright… Well, I better go change then, but that doesn't mean I don't have any more questions left." Then she walked off.

"Well, you told most of the truth," I said when Misaki was out of earshot, Hilda nodded her head. "So are you and Kiyoshi back together again?" She shrugged and said, "I guess."

"What do you mean, 'I guess?' Do you even love the guy?"

"That is something I'm afraid I cannot answer."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what love between a man and a woman feels like, okay? The only love I know is the young master!"

We just stared at each other for a long while, then she said before walking off, "Get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car."

Creepichi leaned against my stall door as I changed, "So," he started, "I heard Hilda-san and Kiyoshi are back together again," I ignored him. "I know you care a lot about Hilda-san…" He said, I punched the door enough to make a dent and enough to make Furuichi jump. "Ow!" He cried, "I don't care for the bitch that way, pedophile. She's just a damn woman who's living under the same roof as me." I buttoned my pants as he mumbled, "'Just a damn woman' you say…"

As we walked to the car, I noticed that Lauren took the front seat, Hilda sat in the middle next to the kids and Aoi, and Alaindelon sat in the back, the only available seat were next to him. "Damn it!" Cried both me and Furuichi. I threatened Furuichi to sit next to the old man so that I wouldn't have to. The whole ride was silent and awkward. Aoi was dropped off first, she grabbed her little brother, Kouta, and thanked Misaki for the ride when she got out.

When we got to Furuichi's house, Alaindelon didn't go out with him. "Well?" I asked him, "Aren't you leaving?" The old man sighed and said, "As much as I want to be with my Furuichi-Dono…" Furuichi made a face, "I'd like to accompany Hilda for a while, if that is all right with her." Hilda nodded, Alaidelon looked at Furuichi out the window and blew him a kiss, Creepichi made another face.

I was now sitting by the old man who kept on shifting uncomfortably; it was annoying the shit out of me. There was an empty spot right next by Hilda and baby Beel, so I took it. "What do you think you're doing, douche?" she asked without looking at me, "Sitting down, bitch," I replied. We didn't say anything after that.

When we got back to the house, I picked up Beel and Hilda picked up Zoey as we left. But as we walked in, Hilda stopped abruptly, "Hilda, are you alright?" Asked Alaindelon as he placed a hand on her shoulder, Hilda shook her head and handed Zoey to him. "Dah?" questioned Beel who was now on my shoulder, "Hilda?" Asked Misaki worriedly. I walked around Hilda so I could see her face, she was extremely pale. She fainted and I caught her before she could hit the floor. "Hilda!" Cried Lauren as she set her bag down. I picked Hilda up and took my shoes off like everyone else was doing, "Where do I put her?" I asked Misaki who had a hand over her mouth, she set it down after I asked her and said, "Put her on the couch!"

I did as I was told, then we all wondered what the fuck just happened. "She has a very bad fever!" Cried Alaindelon after he gave Zoey to Lauren and placed a hand on Hilda's forehead. I set Beel down on another couch. "We have to call a doctor!" Cried Lauren, "I know just who to call!" Responded Alaindelon. He ran to the wall phone and dialed a number, "Hello doctor! This is Alaindelon- Yes, I'm doing very well thank you, and yourself?- Oh, she's doing well too but- I can't come over to visit at the moment doctor but- Listen to me! You remember Hilda?- Yes, she has found refuge but she's is extremely sick! Please come over as soon as possible!-Yes, okay, I will give you the address."

After he gave the doctor the address, they hung up and he ran back to Hilda's side. "The doctor and his assistant will be here soon," he said. Lauren patted the sweat off Hilda's face with a face towel, "How can one get so sick so suddenly?" She asked, we all just shrugged.

Furuichi came over a couple minutes later. We explained to him what happened and he sat patiently with us, waiting for the doctor.

Not so long after, the doorbell rang, "That was fast," I said as I got up from the couch, I opened the door to reveal a tall, dark-haired man with a suitcase. "Hello, my name is Dr. Forkas Rachmaninoff, and this is my assistant, Lamia."

A small, pink-haired girl appeared from behind his back. I raised my eyebrow, "Aren't you a little too…. _Young_ to be a doctor's assistant?" She narrowed her eyes as she brought a tranquilizer gun out, "Appearances can be deceiving… Now where is Hilda-nee-san?" I opened the door wider for them to come inside, everybody just stared at them, especially at Lamia. "Hilda-nee-san!" She cried as she rushed towards her, she turned her head towards Furuichi and said demonically, "What are you looking at, pedophile?"

Furuichi's mouth dropped, "How can you assume something like that so quickly?" He cried, Lamia turned her attention back on Hilda. This is when I realized the pink haired girl looked very familiar…Then I remembered that weird dream I had. But I decided to let it slide. "We should get her to a bed," Said Forkas. I nodded my head and carried Hilda to the guest bedroom with everybody on my tail. "If you don't mind?" Questioned Forkas to everybody behind us, they nodded their heads and retreated back to the living room. "Dah! Dah!" Cried Beel, "Prince Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV!" Cried the doctor when he realized he was in his presence. "My family doesn't know anything about him!" I whispered, my family raised their eyebrows.

Misaki handed Beel over to Lamia, "You're just as cute as I last saw you!" She cried, "Wait, you know him?" asked my sister, Lamia nodded her head and followed me and the doctor up the stairs before more questions could be asked.

I set Hilda on the bed and opened a window. The doctor examined her and put a thermometer in her mouth. He took it off afterwards and shook his head. "What's wrong?" I questioned, "Her temperature is through the roof, she's sicker than I originally thought she was." Hilda stirred and started mumbling something I couldn't understand.

"So you know the truth?" Questioned Lamia as she held Baby Beel, I nodded my head, "And so does the pedophile."

"The pedophile?" She almost shrieked, I nodded once more. The doctor told me that if Hilda awakes, she shouldn't go anywhere until she is fully recovered. He also told me that we should feed her soup and make sure the room is comfortably cool for her. I nodded my head and made myself a mental note saying that I should turn the air conditioner on after he leaves.

Lamia handed Baby Beel back to me before she left with the doctor, she told me, "I'll be watching you," very demonically. I informed everyone on what the doctor told me, and Misaki said that she'll be happy to take care of her before she leaves in 5 days. I went upstairs to close the window, but before I left, I heard Hilda whisper my name. I turned around to find her staring at me, so I walked up to her and placed Beel on the bed. Beel crawled over to her and she smiled.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely, "You're sick, you need to stay in bed until you get better."

"I'm sick?" She questioned, then she started coughing, she sat up and clutched her head like she was having a headache. "Lay down, bitch," I told her as I walked around to her side of the bed. I gently pushed her back down, "Don't tell me what to do, douche…" Was the last thing she said before she passed out.

I grabbed Beel and headed back downstairs to turn the air conditioner on, afterwards, Furuichi and Alaindelon left. "I'm going to go change her," said my sister as she went upstairs, I went to the kitchen with Lauren to feed the kids. "So," started Lauren as she inserted Zoey's bottle into her mouth, "You and Aoi Kunieda…" I inserted Beel's bottle in his mouth and asked, "What about me and Aoi?" She just looked at me, "She likes you."

"Does she?"

"Don't play stupid with me, asshole. Hilda likes you too!"

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and stayed quiet the rest of the time.

Later on, I watched the Rice Boy show with Beel while Lauren was upstairs helping Misaki take care of Hilda. That's when the doorbell rang. I opened it, and there stood a woman who looked just like Hilda. Her outfit was very revealing and her blonde hair was down. "What now?" I whined, the woman pushed me out of her way and entered the house. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she's been crying. "I heard she was here," she said, "Where is she?"

"Hilda?" I asked, "Who else, dumbass?" She cried. "She's kind of sick right now, leave a message if you want."

"What do you mean, 'sick?'"

"I mean she has a really bad fever, are you her twin sister or something?"

"Yes! Now tell me where she is!"

She noticed Baby Beel watching his show but didn't say anything. She followed me upstairs; I knocked on the guest bedroom door, "Come it!" Called Misaki. We both entered and my sister and Lauren just stared at the Hilda look alike. "Who are you?" Cried Lauren, looking back and forth between Hilda and the woman. "My name is Yolda," she said, "And I am Hilda's twin."

I looked at Hilda, she was wearing a night gown and her hair was down and all over the bed. She was still sleeping. Yolda went up to her and knelled beside her, then she suddenly started crying. "Our parents were just murdered…" She whispered, everyone's eyes went wide. Misaki put a hand on her shoulder and said, "My deepest condolences." Yolda nodded her head and left after she declined Misaki's invitation to stay. But Yolda did say she will be back.

The next day, I woke up early to take care of Beel. I took a peek in the guest room to check up on Hilda, she was still in bed. I took Beel into the kitchen and fed him, then I made breakfast for everyone and lunch for myself.

While eating with Misaki and Lauren, who was feeding Zoey, I asked, "So who's going to take care of Hilda when you guys are gone?" They were silent for a while, then Lauren said, "Maybe that girl Lamia can take care of her." I nodded my head and made a mental note saying that I need to get a hold of her.

While walking to school with Beel on my shoulder, Kiyoshi came up to me and asked, "Where's Hilda?" I told him she had a very bad fever and won't be coming to school for a while. "She has a fever?" He cried, I nodded my head, "May I come over after school then?" He asked, I shrugged and said, "Whatever."

"H-hey Oga!" Called Aoi as she was running up to me, she stopped when she realized it was only me and Kiyoshi. "Where's Hilda?" She asked, I told her what happened and she looked at me worriedly.

We each went to our own classes, as I sat down, Furuichi asked, "Is Hilda-san okay? I'm planning on bringing he flowers after school,"

"She's okay, I guess, for a sick person," I replied.

Saotome came into the room and said, "All right, you pieces of shit." He sat down at his desk, "You have a new classmate!"

Dameon walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_"She okay, I guess, for a sick person," I replied._

_Saotome walked into the room and said, "All right, you pieces of shit." He sat down at his desk, "You have a new classmate!"_

_Dameon walked in._

* * *

**(Oga's POV)**

I quickly stood up and stared daggers into his soul, everybody in the class looked at me. I pointed at Dameon and asked, "Why are you here in my school?" Dameon smirked and replied, "Can I not attend class like a normal person?"

"Oga, you piece of shit, sit down." Said Saotome, I didn't obey, "What are you going to do, Oga?" Challenged Dameon, I clenched my fists and sat down with a huff. "He's too old to be in this class!" I whispered to Furuichi, "He must have used his freaky powers to get in here!"

I watched as Dameon scanned the room, as if looking for someone, Hilda I'm guessing. When he didn't see her he asked the teacher, "Is there anyone absent in this class?"

"Only the single female, but you don't have to worry, there's another seat behind the piece of shit that stood up earlier."

I grunted disapproval. "This is Dameon, by the way," Said Saotome, "The newest piece of shit."

As Dameon made his way towards his new desk, everyone stared at him in wonder. He didn't take his eyes off me for a second, and neither did I, but I made sure that if he opened his mouth, I would look away before he made me do something stupid. When he sat down, I didn't even listen to the things the teacher was talking about, all I wanted to do was kick Dameon's ass.

I passed a piece of paper to him saying, "During lunch, come see me up on the roof." Behind me I heard, "With pleasure."

I waited up on the roof for him with Furuichi, "I miss Hilda-san…" he said, I didn't respond. "Maybe he's a no show?" He asked, "Oh, that sneaky bastard will defiantly be here."

I handed Baby Beel to Furuichi once Dameon showed up. I looked somewhere else when he demanded, "Where's Hildegarde?"

"I'm afraid she's a little ill right now, but cut the chat and fight me, bastard."

"She's ill?" He cried, completely ignoring everything else that I said. "It's none of your concern!" I told him, and then while looking at only his clothing, I socked him in the face. He quickly got up and sprinted towards me and punched me back, "Tell me where she is!" He demanded, ignoring him, I tried to punch him again. He sidestepped, grabbed my arm, then threw me to the ground. "I will find her eventually, delinquent," he said as he kicked my gut extremely hard before I could get up. I fell back down.

I got up as he started walking off, as I was about to chase after him he said, "Don't waste my time, delinquent, you're outmatched." I was about to say something when a Beel started crying. I looked over at him, he seemed to be electrifying Furuichi. "Wwhhaattss ggooiinngg oonn?" He cried, electricity traveled from Beel all the way to his brother.

"Ghaah!" He cried, I just stared back and forth between the brothers. "All right!" I said with a fist in the air, "Baby Beel gots his special power! Take that, bast-" the electricity hit me too. I cried out in pain, the electrocuting didn't stop until what seemed to be a century later. The three of us stood there, panting.

"H-how…" Started Dameon, "How could this be? He's just a baby!"

I saw my window of opportunity and tackled him to the ground; there I punched his face repeatedly. Saotome ran in saying, "Oga, you piece of shit! Get off him! You are in some big ass trouble!"

**(Lauren's POV)**

I stared at Hilda's beautiful face as she slept, I know that sounds pretty creepy but I just couldn't help myself. Oga was at school with Beel, and Misaki was out buying stuff with Zoey. I admit, I am bisexual, and I can't stop thinking about Hilda. I believe she's straight, and I know she's in a relationship, and I also know that I will be leaving in just 4 days. But still!

I thought back to that night we slept together, and I kept my mind settled there.

"Tatsumi…" I heard Hilda mumble, "Tatsumi?" I said with a brow raised, where did that sudden change come from? She stirred, then her eyes fluttered open. "Hilda?" I questioned, she looked at me with a blank expression. "I'm feeling a bit better…" She said as she slowly sat up, but then she laid back down, "Or maybe not…"

"Are you hungry?" I asked, she nodded her head and I rushed downstairs to get her soup. When I came back upstairs, she was sitting up finally. "Here," I said as I sat next to her, "Where's Tatsumi?" she asked as I fed her some soup. She kept saying that she could feed herself but when she tried, she failed. "School," I replied, "And Beel is with him as usual. Misaki is shopping with Zoey so we're the only ones here."

Hilda nodded and accepted another spoonful of soup. When she finished eating, I rushed downstairs to clean the dishes. When I came back upstairs, Hilda was leaning against the door frame. "Hilda!" I cried, "Why did you get up?"

"Calm down, I just want to move to the couch to watch my soap opera. I'm almost finished with it."

"But you're sick!"

"And?"

I sighed in defeat and helped her down the stair and to the couch. She got herself comfy as I put her weird soap opera on.

**(Oga's POV)**

After our heated discussion, I left school with only a warning from Saotome, who told me he finds the new kid a bit strange. Dameon swore vengeance on me, I gave him a black eye, swollen left cheek, and a bloody mouth.

As I was walking home, Furuichi and Kiyoshi walked next to me carrying red roses. "I hope she's okay…" Said Kiyoshi, "Daaabu," said Beel.

When I got inside the house, I almost screamed. "Why is she on the couch? _How_ is she on the couch?" I cried as I gestured towards Hilda. Lauren looked up from another couch and said, "Oh, you're home."

"Don't avoid my question!"

"I just wanted to watch my soap opera," came Hilda's weak voice. Kiyoshi and Furuichi hurried over to her and showed her the flowers. She glanced at them the turned her attention back on the show, "I don't like roses," was the only thing she said. The two stood there with their eyebrows twitching, Lauren giggled.

"Dah! Daaaahh!" Cried Beel as he was gesturing towards Hilda, I walked over to her and placed Beel by her side. "Young master!" She said, beaming with delight. "You should not be out of bed," I told her, Hilda never took her eyes off the screen as she said, "Don't tell me what to do, Tatsumi."

Lauren didn't really have a reaction, but everyone else did. "Did I just hear you right?" I questioned, "Yeah, I think she just called you 'Tatsumi,'" said Kiyoshi. "Is there I problem?" She asked, I just stared at her, "I guess not…"

A knock was heard on the door, Furuichi answered it to reveal Lamia. "Out of my way, pedophile!" She cried as she pushed back said person. "Hey!" He cried as he shut the door. "Hilda-nee-san!" Cried the girl as she rushed over, "What are you doing on the couch? You're supposed to be in bed!" She gave me a death glare and I raise an eyebrow.

"I was bored to death," Hilda replied. "Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you special medicine to make the fever go away faster!" Cried Lamia as she reached into her pocket and took out a syringe.

"Isn't the doctor supposed to do that instead?" Cried Furuichi as his face turned pale, Lamia brought her tranquilizer gun out and said, "Don't test me." Furuichi stayed quiet.

Lamia uncapped the syringe and took Hilda's arm, then she pierced her skin with the needle, Hilda didn't flinch. Lamia then pushed the foreign liquid into Hilda's vain, she took the syringe out saying, "Done!"

Lauren fainted.

"Lauren!" I cried, she was now in an awkward position on the couch. "What just happened?" Question Kiyoshi, "And who is this little pink haired girl?"

"She seems to be afraid of needles, and this, 'little pink haired girl,' will kick your ass if you ever call her that again!"

Kiyoshi raised his hands in surrender, which made him drop his roses.

I suddenly remember the depressing news Yolda said while Hilda was asleep, I kept my mouth shut. "Tatsumi?" Questioned Hilda, "What's the face for?" I shook my head, I would not tell her until she feels better.

Another knock, this time Kiyoshi answered, it was Aoi. She entered and looked at all of the faces in the room, "How is she?" She asked me, I just shrugged. Misaki kicked the door open with Zoey in one hand and grocery bags in the other. Aoi took Zoey as Misaki went into the kitchen to put the stuff away.

When my sister came back to the living room, she finally noticed Hilda. "Dear God!" She cried, "I thought you were supposed to be in bed!"

"That's what everyone's saying," she said in a near whisper. Misaki came over and took Hilda's hand, Hilda struggled to watch her soap opera that my sister was blocking with her big fat head. "I'm so sorry dear…" She started, I didn't have enough time to stop her, and Lauren, who was now awake, saw what was coming too. "Your parents were killed…"

Hilda's eye went extremely wide, she quickly sat up and she was obviously having a headache, but she ignored it. "Misaki…" I hissed, "What did you just say…?" Asked Hilda. When my sister didn't respond, Hilda suddenly grabbed her by the collar and shouted, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Misaki, frozen in fear, didn't say anything. Hilda threw her on the ground, weak as she was, and stood up.

"Hilda…" started Lamia, but she couldn't find it in her to ask her to sit. None of us could, because she looked like she could tear someone apart right now. "How would you know?" She asked, "Your twin sister…" Said Lauren softly, Hilda's head snapped over to her, "Yolda?" She screamed. "Twin?" Question Kiyoshi, Aoi, and Furuichi. Aoi managed to get Kiyoshi out of the house before he discovers anything more.

Hilda turned to all of us and yelled, "You all knew this, but you didn't tell me? What the fuck is wrong with you people?" I felt Beel clutch tight on my shoulder. Hilda clutched her head as she started crying, I knew how she felt. I caught her just before she hit the ground. Again.

"Let go of me, asshole," she tried to say, I ignored her and carried her back upstairs. "Wwelll….I best be going then…" Said Furuichi as he left the house with Aoi.

In the guest room, I set her on the bed. She got into fetus position and cried like I've never seen her cry before. "Go away!" She yelled as she threw a pillow at me, I caught it and placed it back on the bed. I knew she needed to be alone at the moment, that's how I felt when I lost my parents. I went back downstairs to scold my stupid sister.

**(Hilda's POV)**

Never in my life would I have thought I would cry like that in front of people. How embarrassing!

I just could not believe that they were gone! Did they know that I was fired? If they did, were they disappointed? I am a complete failure of a daughter! I cried more.

"Hilda…" Came Dameon's voice, I looked over at him, he looked…beaten. I don't know how he got in but I'm too depressed at the moment to care. "What do you want now?" I asked him as I stuffed a pillow in my face. I heard him walk towards me, he got on the bed and laid next to me, I shuddered. "I know who killed your parents," he stated, I turned around to face him, "Who, you?"

"Don't be like that Hilda, I'm not _that_ cruel."

"Who then?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Dameon sighed and said, "It was Minnie, the cook who you were so fond of." I stopped crying for a second, "Mini?" I cried, "she would never do such a thing! You must have used your powers to make her do it, didn't you?" Dameon closed his eyes as he said, "I would never do such a thing to you, Hilda. Minnie hated your parents with a burning passion. I heard that she was in love with your dad, but then your mom took her away. She loved you though."

I couldn't believe this. I turned my back to him and whispered, "Lies," before I started crying silently. Before I drifted to sleep again, I felt his body close and his arm wrapped around me. It scared me to death, but I was too tired and weak. "You may be tough on the outside," I heard Dameon say, "But in the inside, you're far from it. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Hilda."

I fell asleep.

**(Oga's POV)**

After Lauren and I scolded my sister and after I took my angry nap, I woke up feeling like something was wrong. Like there was an intruder in the house. Beel, who was sleeping on my chest, woke right when I did. "Dah!" He cried as he stood up, "Dah!DAH!" He kept pointing up the stairs, I looked at him worriedly, "It's Dameon, isn't it?" Beel nodded his head. I grabbed the baby, jumped up, and ran to the guest room.

"Dameon!" I cried as I slammed the door open. Hilda was alone in the room, sleeping, but the window was open. I walked over to it and looked down, Dameon was down below. He gave me a salute before he took off. "Damn it," I mumbled, "Bastard knows where I live now!"

I shut the window and locked it, then I looked over at Hilda. Tears stained her face. She couldn't sleep alone anymore, who knows what that pervert did to her?

I told Misaki and Lauren what had happened; they freaked out and wanted to call the cops on that guy. I told them I'd take care of him. Lauren went upstairs to watch over Hilda, Beel and Zoey were playing, and Misaki dozed off on the couch.

I took this as an opportunity to work on my new move. I went to go train by the river again, just because it's a really good spot. "H-Hey Oga," Said Aoi who walked up next to me, "Practicing for the tournament?" She asked, I nodded my head and punched the air. "Want to train with me?" She asked, "I'd rather not train with a girl, I won't be able to hit them. Made that mistake last time." I replied.

"That's alright, you can work on your agility."

"Fine."

She brought out her wooden sword and we stood a distance away from each other, "Ready whenever you are!" I called. Aoi sprinted over to me, I was extremely surprised by how fast she moved, and I could barely dodge her attacks. "Gotta be faster than that if you want to avoid my hits!" She said, when I was off balance, she kicked me and made me fall on my butt. "I thought you fought better than this, Oga!"

I grunted, got up then said, "I will get better, just watch!"

"Let's do this again next week and I will determine if you got better or not." Then she walked off.

I stayed out for another couple hours, sprinting.

When I got back home, dinner was made but my sister and the kids were the only ones at the table. "Where's Lauren?" I asked as I sat down, a plate was already made for me. There was a plate full of untouched food next to me, it must be Lauren's. "She's taking care of Hilda…" She said with a small smile, "Oga, did you know she likes her?"

I almost spat out the food in my mouth, "Dah?" questioned Beel. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and cried, "But she's a _girl_! Wait…is she a girl? Because when I saw her- or him in her-or his bikini-"

"Oga, shut up. Lauren is obviously a girl."

"But you said she likes Hilda? Like, likelike? Or just like?"

My sister sighed and took a bite of her food, when she was done chewing, she looked at me sternly. "Oga, believe it or not, Lauren likes girls. As well as boys."

"That's so weird…"

"What's weird about it?"

"I mean… they're _both_ girls-"

Misaki slammed her fist on the table and stood up, "Oga!" She cried, "If two people love each other, then who the hell cares about what gender they are? If it's love, it's love!" She sat back down and gulped her water down.

"Does Hilda know about this?"

"I highly doubt it. She only knows of love between men and woman, thanks to her soap opera."

Lauren came in and sat down next to me, we just stared at her. "What?" She asked, I locked my eyes on hers and I noticed her shiver. "You like Hilda? Like, likelike?"

She scooted far away from me and asked, "Haha! Where did you get that idea from?" She gave me a nervous smile as she started sweating. "There's no point in hiding it now, dear." Said my sister, Lauren looked down and sighed.

After dinner, the wall phone started ringing. I was the one who picked it up, but the person on the other line only spoke English, and it didn't help that they were crying. I did catch the name Lauren. "Lauren!" I called, "What?" She called back, "Some American lady is crying on the phone for you!" She walked up to me with a confused face and asked, "Excuse me?" I handed the phone to her and walked back into the kitchen to help Misaki clean up.

5 minutes later, Lauren walked in, crying. "Lauren? What's the matter?" Asked Misaki as she wiped her hands with a clean towel. Lauren sniffed before she said, "My uncle just died, my aunt called and she wants us back soon for the funeral. She's still on the line and she wants to talk to you…" She wiped her eyes as Misaki went to go talk to her Lauren's Aunt.

"It seems like everybody's family members are dying…" I said silently as I washed a skillet, Lauren nodded her head, "He was my favorite uncle…" She said.

Lauren and I place the kids in the living room to watch TV, Misaki came in not so long after to make an announcement. "We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to have to go and buy the plane ticket…" Beel looked at Zoey in tears, "Dah?" He asked her, Zoey hugged him and patted his back.

The next morning, I took a peek in Hilda's room. Hilda was sitting up and Lauren was packing, her suitcase was on the bed. "I'm going to be leaving today," said Lauren as she packed her final items, "I can see that…" replied Hilda. Lauren started changing and my eyes widened, I am not a peeping tom! I better get out of here before someone sees…

I turned around, only to bump into Misaki, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, I gulped and stared at her in fear. My sister grabbed my ear and led me to the edge of the stairs, "This will teach you to never peep at any girl again!" The she kicked my ass and sent me flying. Every time I hit a step I cried, "Ouch! Ouch! I wasn't peeping! Ouch!"

"What's going on?" I heard Lauren say, Misaki told her. When I finally reached the bottom, I sat up and rubbed my head, "Ouch…"

"Peeper!" Yelled Lauren just before she slammed the door. "Get ready for school, my peeping tom of a brother!" Said Misaki as she passed me and walked into the kitchen, I groaned and went back upstairs to my room. "Daabu! Dabudabu!" Said Beel, "I'm not a peeping tom!" I cried, Beel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Dah. Dabu."

After I took care of my hygiene, changed, then put Beel on my shoulder, I was about to go to the kitchen to get my lunch and something to eat really fast when I saw Hilda in a different nightgown, leaning against the door frame of her room. "You're up early," I told her, she narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Peeping tom…" I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Lauren got Hilda's breakfast. She walked past me with a sneer. "You'll still be here by the time I get back, right?" I asked my sister who was drinking juice. "Yeah," she said after she gulped all the liquid down, "Going so soon?"

"If I don't go now I'll be late."

"Does your school even care if you're tardy or not? It is a school full of delinquents."

I grabbed my bento and a to-go bar, "Unfortunately, it does."

I walked out the door to find Furuichi leaning against the gate, "Hurry up!" He said, we jogged to school. On the way, we passed Kevin who was giving me the evil eye. I was about to go up to him and ask what his problem was, but Furuichi grabbed my arm and said, "There's no time for that, Oga! We're going to be late!"

"Daah!"

"Do you think Dameon will still be there?" I asked, still wanting to kick his ass, Furuichi shrugged and said, "I guess we'll find out soon enough.

We barely made it in time, but Dameon wasn't there. "Sit down, you pieces of shit!" Yelled Saotome once school started. About 20 minutes into a lecture, I noticed Furuichi fell asleep. I smiled evilly and stuck my pencil in his ear. He shot out of his desk and yelled while furiously wiping the ear I just invaded.

Everyone in the class stopped and looked at him, I sat there snickering , Beel sat on my desk clapping his little hands. "Oga!" Whined Furuichi, "Sit down, you pedophile!" Roared the teacher, Furuichi sat down saying, "I think I like piece of shit better."

During lunch on the roof, Aoi appeared. "Kunidea-senpai!" Squealed Furuichi like a little fan boy. Aoi ignored him and approached us with her bento, "M-may I join?" she asked with her face a little red, I shrugged. The creeper started talking to himself, "Lunch on top of the school's roof with Kunidea-senpai? Is this a dream?"

Then, Tanimura Chiaki, Oomori Nene, and Hanazawa Yuka showed up. "Guys!" Cried Aoi with her face turning red once again. Furuichi just looked like he just had a major orgasm. "You left us," stated Tanimura, "I told you guys not to follow me!" Cried Aoi.

Hanazawa put an arm around Aoi and said, "You just wanted to have kisses with-" The black-haired teen quickly covered the annoying teen's mouth. "Shut. Up!" Cried Aoi. Hanazawa laughed. Every one talked except me, but I did nod from time to time. I wasn't really listening to what everybody else was saying because I was busy thinking about Dameon and how much I loathed him.

"Dah?" Questioned Beel, I patted his head. "Everything alright, Oga?" Asked Aoi, I nodded my head, it was time to resume class.

When I got home, Misaki was packing stuff in her car. "Leaving already?" I asked her, she stopped doing what she was doing and smiled at me, "Why, you gonna miss me?"

"Well, yeah. It's not every day that I get to see you. Sure, you're a pain in my ass sometimes, but that's because we're siblings."

Misaki looked at me like she was about to cry, she ran up and hugged me, I was stunned. "You little softie!" She cried, I patted her back. "I'm going to miss you, and you too Beel." She picked up the baby and hugged him, when she handed him back to me, I went inside to find Hilda watching her soap opera again.

"Feeling better?" I asked, she nodded, "No Dameon?" She shook. I handed Beel to her and he crawled on her lap, she held him tight to her. Lamia came out of nowhere and said, "The medicine is helping her a lot, plus she heals pretty quickly." I nodded in approval.

"Oga, want to see your sister and nieces off at the airport? Pretty please? Not that I'll let you have any other choice…" Asked Misaki, "How will I get home?" I asked, "Bus?" She replied, I sighed and said, "Who will take care of Hilda then?" Lamia spoke up while jumping up and down, "I will! I will!"

"I want to come," Said Hilda, her voice was getting better. We all just looked at her. "Oh no you won't, Hilda-nee-san," said Lamia, "You're still not well enough to go-"

"I said I want to come."

We all looked at each other in worry, "Dah." Said Beel as he looked at Hilda sternly. "Alright, fine," said Lamia, "But that means I'll have to come too in case anything happens." Hilda nodded, Lauren followed her upstairs to accompany Hilda as she changed. Don't want any perverts staring at her.

I went to my room to change out of my uniform, then I went back downstairs. "Hilda's not done changing yet?" I asked openly, "She's a female," started Lamia, "It would take her more than a minute to change." I'm so grateful I'm a guy; I remember when Misaki was still living in this house and how every month, my parents and I would have to hide the sharp objects from her because of her menstruation. It was terrifying.

Lauren came down, followed by Hilda who was wearing a tight black shirt, gray skirt, and black flats. When she came down, she held onto the railing and stood there looking down. "Hilda-nee-san!" Cried Lamia as she rushed to her side, "It's all right, Lamia," Started Hilda, "Just a slight headache."

The pink haired girl ran into the kitchen and came back with a small glass of water and a pill. "It will make the pain go away!" She said, Hilda swallowed it and gave the glass back. "Thank you," she said.

We all piled up in the car, Lauren stole the front seat so I sat in the back with Hilda and the kids again. Lamia sat next to Hilda with Zoey on her lap. "I'm going to come back to visit again soon," said Misaki as we arrived at the airport, she parked the car and started taking out the luggage. "What's going to happen to the car?" Asked Hilda once she got out, "Somebody's going to come and pick it up," said Lauren.

I put Beel on my shoulder and walked into the airport with the others. "I've never been to the airport before…" Said Hilda, which was a mistake. "Then how did you get here from London?" Asked Lauren, "I would said she's from Macao," said Misaki. "Ship?" Responded Hilda.

"Ah, I see, you were from one of those rich families weren't you?" Said my sister, Hilda gave her a nervous smile, "I guess."

It took forever for the plane to finally let passengers board, I looked over at Hilda who was staring out the big glass window and watched the planes. She turned around and walked towards me, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the window. "What the hell?" I cried, "Tell me how this works, Tatsumi," she said without looking at me. "Why ask me?" I asked, "Just tell me how it works."

I sighed in defeat and told her what happens when the plane lands, what happens before they get ready to let passengers in, and what happens when the plane takes off. "Looks dangerous, but it's a pretty impressive transportation machine." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oga! Hilda! It's time!" Called Misaki, I walked over to her as she picked up Zoey. "Good-bye you guys! And take care! Especially you, Hilda," said Lauren. Beel gave a sad wave to Zoey and she returned it. We said our final goodbyes right before they entered the plane.

I stayed with Hilda and Lamia to watch the plane take off. "Wow," said Hilda once the plane was lifted off the ground, "Daaah," said Beel in awe.

On the bus, Hilda started coughing. "Are you okay, Hilda-nee-san?" Asked concerned Lamia, "I'll be alright," replied Hilda, she started coughing again. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Cried the pinkette. "Does she need to go to the hospital?" Asked an old man across from us, "I'm all the hospital she needs, old timer," said Lamia, the old man looked at her in confusion.

After we got off the bus, we sat down on the bench so Lamia could give Hilda another shot. Hilda had a hard time walking after that. "Here, I'll carry you," I said, Hilda narrowed her eyes at me, "I don't need your help."

She collapsed on the sidewalk, "Really?" I asked her as I picked her up and carried her on my back. "You're getting lighter," I told her, "What the hell were they feeding you?" Lamia said, "Soup, like I suggested."

"I realize that I'm not a doctor, but shouldn't you be feeding her more than just soup?"

"It's just going to make her throw up, plus she'll feel better in no time with the medicine I'm giving her."

"Isn't the doctor supposed to give her the medicine instead of a child?"

"Hey! I'll have you know, I've saved lives and helped woman give birth! Plus, the doctor is busy."

When we reached the house, I placed Hilda on the couch and went into the kitchen to start making dinner, Lamia's phone started beeping. "Moshi moshi?...Right now? But- ….. Can't you ask someone else? Wha-….. what do you mean there's no one else? Oh my God! Alright, I'll be there!"

She ran into the kitchen and said, "I'm so sorry, Oga! But something bad has happened in the Sky Palace! I have to go, you'll have to take care of Hilda on her own! Here-" She handed me two syringes, "Give her a shot on her arm tomorrow and the next day, I already marked the spot on her flesh."

Before she ran out I asked, "What happened?"

"One of the soldiers brutally killed the cook, attacked a bunch of the maids, then he threw himself out of the window!"

"Good Lord…"

"I have to go!"

She ran out and I started making Hilda her soup when I felt Hilda's presence in the kitchen. "Ugh, soup again?" She whined, "It's for your own good," I replied. A knock was heard on the door, "I'll get it," said Hilda.

"Daaah," Said Beel as he inhaled the scent of the food.

A minute after Hilda opened the door, she let out a war cry. "Hilda!" I yelled, I turned off the stove and ran into the living room. The front door was open, outside, Hilda and Yolda were fighting. "This is _your_ fault!" Screamed Hilda, "If you haven't gotten me fired, none of this would have ever happened!" She threw a punch at her sister, but Yolda dodged it.

"I don't care if Dameon was the one who made the guard kill Minnie, it's _still_ your fault!"

I stood there and watched them fight, Hilda was pretty good considering she was sick. Yolda hit her sister's face, I watched at Hilda coughed up blood. "You're in no condition to fight, I'll come back when you're well."

Hilda tried running towards her but ended up falling on her face, Yolda turned around and left.

I ran up to Hilda and helped her into the house, "God dammit!" She cried, "Why do I have to keep losing the ones I'm so close to!" I didn't say a word. I shut the door with my foot and took her to the bathroom, she kept coughing blood. Why couldn't have Lamia left later?

When she finally stopped coughing blood into the toilet, she flushed it and sat on the floor with her back against the wall, too weak to do anything. I cleaned her face with a wash cloth and took her upstairs to the bed. I realized, she needed to change. No way was I going there. There was a land phone right beside the bed, I looked up Aoi's number in one of the index cards next to the phone and dialed.

"Moshi moshi?" Came her voice, "Aoi, this is Oga."

"O-O-Oga?" She cried.

"I need you to come over here." I heard her gulp, "W-why?"

"I need you to change Hilda for me, like hell I'm going to do it."

"Oh, was that all? Alright then, I'll be over as soon as I can, bye!"

After we hung up, Beel climbed down my shoulder and onto the bed where he snuggled up with Hilda. "Tatsumi…" she started, "I'm hungry…" I looked at Beel and said, "Electrocute your brother if he comes in, okay?" Beel nodded his head and Hilda looked at me confused. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, I realized I haven't told her that news yet.

"Baby Beel has the power of electricity! Isn't that great?"

"What?"

She sat up and looked at Beel from shoulder's length, "How could this be? He's only but a child!"

"He's special."

Hilda smiled and said, "He sure is. I am so proud of you, Beel."

She actually called him something other than young master.

I went downstairs, grabbed Hilda's soup, then went back to the room and handed Hilda the bowl to her. She looked at it with disgust. "Sorry, doctor's- I mean, doctor's _assistant's_ orders." She looked away stubbornly, "I'm not eating that." I sighed, took a spoonful of soup, and started bringing it towards her mouth saying, "Choo, choo! The train's coming towards the tunnel!" She looked at me and tried to yell, "Tatsu-" but it was too late, I stuck the spoon in her mouth. We just stared at each other for a couple seconds.

After she swallowed, I took the spoon out and said, "There, was that so hard?"

"If you make me take another spoonful of that shit, I swear I'm going to-"

I stuck another spoonful of, 'that shit,' in her mouth again. "What are you going to do now?" I asked her when I took the spoon out, she sighed and said nothing. "Just give me the damn bowl," she said, I gave it to her. I doorbell rang, I took Beel downstairs with me and answered the door, it was Aoi.

"How's she doing?" She asked as I gestured her inside, "A lot better thanks to Lamia's shots." I stayed downstairs while Aoi was changing the blonde woman. Aoi left later on, "Dah!" Cried Beel, reminding me that Hilda was all alone in the room. I finished my food, cleaned them as fast as I could, then went upstairs.

I heard yelling coming from behind the door, my first thought was Dameon. "Dameon!" I yelled as I slammed the door open like I did the first time, but it wasn't Dameon Hilda was yelling at, it was Furuichi. "Creepichi? Living up to your nickname I suppose?" I asked. The window was wide open.

Hilda threw her pillow at him really hard, hard enough to knock him off his feet. "I thought Hilda-san was asleep!" He cried, "Gross!" Responded Hilda. I picked him up and tossed him out the window, Alaindelon caught him. "Furuichi-dono! Don't go wandering off without me!"

"NNNOOO!"

Alaindelon took off into the night.

"Why are you friends with that creep?" Asked Hilda as I threw her pillow back onto her bed, I shrugged. "I'm gonna have to sleep on the floor here tonight," I said as I looked around the room. "Why?" Asked Hilda. "For one, Dameon was in here while you were asleep and God know what that pervert did, and secondly, Furuichi."

"Furuichi I can handle… I remember Dameon being in here, but I was too weak and depressed to do shit. I don't think he did anything to me though."

"Let's just hope not."

I went to my room to change, then I got a comforter and pillows and took them to Hilda's room. "You're gonna have to come to school tomorrow since Lamia is busy because of everything that's happened in Sky Palace."

"Alright."

Beel wanted to sleep next to Hilda. I set up my bed on the floor then turned off the lights, when I relaxed underneath the covers Hilda said in a sleepy voice, "Tatsumi?" I responded by saying, "Hm?"

Hilda yawned, "Do you care about me?"

I was silent, she was already fast asleep.

My eyelids started drooping, I yawned myself and before I drifted off into sleep I said, "Yeah, I guess I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Why hello there, readers! I apologize for not updating in a while! It's just I have been busy... _Socializing..._ Anyways, school is starting again soon and I'll most likely be busier. Ugh. Anyways, I plan on putting some more OCs in the future, just to let you know because some people actually get annoyed with that kind of stuff. I can't help it! **

* * *

_Recap_

_Hilda yawned, "Do you care about me?"_

_I was silent, she was already fast asleep._

_My eyelids started drooping, I yawned myself and before I drifted off into sleep I said, "Yeah, I guess I do."_

* * *

**(Oga's POV)**

Woke up that morning with Hilda's face above mine. "Tatsumi," she said, I stared at her half asleep, she slapped me. "Tatsumi!" She yelled, I sat up and asked, "What?!" I looked at the sun through the window, then I realized I didn't bring my alarm with me. "What time is it?" I asked her, Beel crawled onto my lap, "An hour ago was when school started. Do we still have to go?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"I guess so."

"Then I guess we're going."

We both got ready, she fed Baby Beel and I made us lunch. "I'm almost done with the last episode of my soap opera," she said as she finished feeding the baby, "So?" I asked. "So," she started, "I want to finish it."

"We'll be even later."

She clutched her head which made me remember I had to give her a shot. I found one of the syringes and handed it to her, "Here, you do it," I told her. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, "Give yourself a shot, bitch." I showed her the dot Lamia made on her arm; she stuck it in and took it out like it was no big deal.

"Let's go," I said as I headed for the door, but when I turned around, she was on the couch watching her show. "Hilda!" I cried, "10 more minutes is all I need," she told me. I gave her an irritated sigh and said, "I'd leave without you, but unfortunately you got yourself sick."

"I can take care of myself."

I ignored her and sat on a different couch. "Daah," said Beel as he slid off my back and onto the seat next to me. I watched the last 10 minutes of the show with her, it was really weird. The main guy jumped off a bridge after finding out that his fiancée, the poor girl Hilda was talking about, fell in love with his sister.

When the show was done, I looked at her, she was just staring at the credits with a blank expression on her face. "Your show's over, let's go," I said as I got up, Hilda didn't move a muscle. "_Heellloo_?!" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face, Beel climbed on my shoulder and did the same thing. "W-What…" She started; I sighed and said, "Let's get moving! Before I'm seriously tempted to just leave you!"

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't, you're a blonde."

She moved to kick me but I avoided it, I'm not sure if it was just her being sick or me getting faster. Let's go with the second one. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" She cried, "Seiji was supposed to get married to Aya! What the hell was up with Aya being in love with Seiji's sister?! I don't understand! They're both girls!"

If only Misaki and Lauren were here…

"Do girls love each other in reality, Tatsumi? Like Aya and Seiji's sister?"

"Yes, now let's go."

She stood there thinking of something, and I had a bad feeling about it. "Oh no, don't you even go there," I started, "What?" She asked. "You're thinking you want try a girlfriend now, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I want to find out if there is something different about dating the same gender as you."

"You're dating Kiyoshi even though you don't like him, and now you want a _girlfriend_?! The hell's wrong with you?!"

"Is it wrong for me to date someone I don't like, even if I just want to know what dating was like?"

"Yes!"

She just stood there. Then she fell. "Fuck!" I cried.

I carried her to the bedroom, I guess we weren't going to school today. I sat on a chair by the bed playing on my PSP while Beel cuddled up with Hilda. Someone was knocking on the window, it was Alaindelon. "Oga! Good-morning!" He said as I put my PSP down and opened the window for him to come in, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Thought you might like a break from watching Hilda, I had a feeling you weren't going to be at school."

"Thank you! Watch Baby Beel for me too, will ya?"

Alaindelon nodded his head and I went to my room to change. I went to the store to buy more food, then I walked back home. I heard Baby Beel crying upstairs, so I quickly put the food in the kitchen then ran to Hilda's room. I slammed the door open, Alaindelon was holding Beel who was crying and electrocuting both him and Hilda.

I started getting electrocuted too, but I gave it my all to walk over to the baby. I took him from Alaindelon and he stopped crying when he realized who was carrying him now. I looked at the baby sternly, "Baby Beel, a real man does not cry like that, understood?"

"Dah," he replied as he nodded his head, I put him on my shoulder and looked at the other two. They were both breathing heavily. "Wow," said the old man, "He's very powerful," said Hilda. That's when the electricity went out, "Shit!" I yelled as I went downstairs to the power box. I flipped the switches back and forth until I gave up and just let them be. "Damn it!" I cried. Beel started crying again, I took him off my shoulder and looked at him. Light streamed through the window.

"No crying, alright?" I told him, he nodded his head.

I opened all the blinds that were closed and went back upstairs. "What happened?" Asked Hilda who was sitting on the edge of her bed, "The power's out," I replied.

The room started getting hot so I brought out the fans that are battery powered and placed them in a bunch of rooms. Someone started knocking on the door, it was Kiyoshi. "What?" I asked, "Is the power out in your house or something?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Yeah, now what do you want?" He seemed taken aback by this.

"I just wanted to see how Hilda's doing…"

"Hilda's fine," I said as I shut the door in his face, he stopped it with his foot, "I'm coming in," he said as he pushed past me. I didn't stop him, I just followed him upstairs. "Hilda?" He asked as he entered the room, "Oh, it's you," she said. Kiyoshi looked over at the old man and raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad you're here," started Hilda as she got up and started walking to him, "Because I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

We all just stood there looking at her, Kiyoshi broke the awkward silence by saying, "Excuse me?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"W-Why? We haven't even been going out that long and-... Never mind…. I get it." Then he turned around and left the house. "Hilda!" I yelled, "What?" She asked. I was about to continue yelling at her but instead shook my head and went downstairs.

Another person was at the door, Furuichi. Before he could say anything, I slammed the door on his face. Hard. "Oga!" He whined as he knocked on the door some more, "Let me in!" I ignored him. "Come on!" He continued, "I don't want to be home alone!" He wouldn't stop so I let him in eventually.

"Damn, it's hot in here," he said right after he took his shoes off. He went to the big couch that is half in the dark and light, he sat in the light side. "Furuichi-dono…" came a voice from the darker side, Alaindelon scootched right next to him, "I see you have come for me."

Furuichi screamed like a bitch and jumped next to me. "Why did you let him in here?!"

"He was helping me take care of Hilda and Baby Beel."

"Speaking of Hilda-san, how is she? Can I see her?"

A voice from the bottom of the stairs said, "If you want to be brutally murdered, then go right ahead." Hilda came into view. "Hilda-san!" Cried Furuichi with a smile, but then his face fell, "I saw Kiyoshi while coming over here… He said you guys were done…"

Even I could tell what he was thinking. I hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He cried as he rubbed the spot where I hit him. Someone was knocking on the door. Again. "Who is it now?!" I whined, I opened the door and there stood Aoi. "Kunedia-senpai!" Cried Furuichi. "I'm here to change Hil…." She looked over my shoulder, "Is the power out?" I stepped to the side to allow her entry, she looked around the room as she took her shoes off.

"Oh, Hilda! What are you doing up?" She asked once she spotted the blonde who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, "I heal faster than you think," she replied. "Okay… Do you need any help? With anything?"

"No."

"Oh… well then… I'll go make dinner."

We all watched Aoi as she went into the kitchen. "I'll go change then," said Hilda as she went back up the stairs. Furuichi silently followed when she was out of sight. "Oh no you don't," I said as I grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled him back. He fell down with a huge thud. Miniature Hildas danced around his head.

The old man silently sat next to him with a blush. I went into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked Aoi who already started cooking, she looked at me with her face red. "N-n-n-no! It's fine! Th-there's enough light in here for me to cook!" She looked over at Beel and said, "I probably should have brought Kouta with me…"

"Dah," said Beel in agreement. Aoi smiled and said, "I shall bring him tomorrow!"

I sat down on the couch while Beel and I stuck our faces in front of the fan, it was still hot even though the sun was going down. Hilda came down the stairs in a black night gown and her hair down, I noticed beads of sweat on her face. She just stood there, so I ignored her.

"It's soooo hot!" Complained Furuichi as he stuck his head out the window, "Oga, did you call an electrician?"

I looked at him with a brow raised, "I'm supposed to?"

Furuichi face palmed. "I shall call the electrician!" Stated Alaindelon as he jumped off the couch with a salute, then he jogged over the phonebook and took out his cellphone... which I've never known he had. "I should have stayed home…" Said Furuichi, Aoi came into the room and said, "Dinner's ready!" While wiping her hands dry. She went ahead and lit candles around the house. Hilda approached a fan on the farthest side of the room and sat there.

The sun was now completely down.

I picked up a candle and looked at Hilda who was still in the same position, "Coming?" I asked. "It's hot…" She said softly, Aoi came out and said, "Hilda, the ice in the freezer was still frozen so I went ahead and made cold drinks! But that electrician better come here soon, or else all the food in the refrigerator and freezer are going to be rotten."

"I called the electrician!" Announced Alaindelon, "He said he will be here as soon as plausible!"

Furuichi glided into the kitchen saying, "Kundeia-senpai's cooking!" Alaindelon skipped after him.

Hilda got up and walked over to the kitchen, I waited for her to make sure she doesn't collapse again.

After dinner, we all helped Aoi clean. She had to leave, so Furuichi followed her. And of course, Alaindelon trailed not so far behind. It was now just me, Baby Beel, and Hilda. The blonde went back to her position by the fan. I was about to walk upstairs with Beel to my room when I told Hilda, "If the electrician knocks on the door, let him in, anybody it's else, don't."

**(Hilda's POV)**

It was way too hot.

I left my position by the fan and headed towards the open window. There was a slight breeze, so I kneeled down on the floor and let my arms hang out the window. I slowly drifted to sleep.

_I was standing on top of water as far as the eye can see. There were no buildings, no other people, just water and me. I heard talking from a distance, so I started running towards the sound, hoping I would find humans. _

_I felt like I have ran for hours when I saw three figures in the distance. Aya, Seiji, and his sister, Karen. "Wha-" I started._

"_I thought you loved me!" Cried Seiji with tears streaming down his face, this was from the last episode. "No, Seiji!" Cried Aya as she grabbed hold of Karen's hands, "I love Karen! So please, let me be with her!" Seiji hung his head down and was noticeably shaking. "Fine," he muttered, "Do what you want."_

_Aya and Karen faded, leaving me and Seiji all alone. He was still in the same position, I cautiously walked towards him. When I got close enough to touch him, he started falling face first towards the water. I tried to catch him, but my arms went right through him, making me lose my balance. Seiji entered the water, followed by me._

_In the water, I opened my eyes to look at the man's back. I took a breath, I could breathe. I turned the man around, but it was Tatsumi._

"_Tatsumi?! What the hell is up with this dream… "_

"_But it's not a dream!" He said lamely in English, my eyebrow rose. He took my hand, the moment our skin made contact, electricity went up my arm._

I quickly woke up; I was now looking into a pair of pretty yellow eyes. It took my brain a while to process this. "D-Dame-" He quickly covered my mouth and shushed me. "You need to come back to sky palace with me," he whispered, my eyebrows furrowed. He put a finger to his lips as he slowly removed the hand that was covering my mouth.

"Why would I do that?" I whispered back, he smiled and said, "It doesn't feel the same without you there! I can't take it anymore!"

"No… I can't leave Beel…"

I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "I'm going to kill that baby…"

I was about to question what he said when he was pulled back from the window. Standing behind him was Tatsumi with Beel on his shoulder, as usual. "I had a feeling you were here…" Tatsumi said, still holding onto Dameon's shirt.

"You're never going to give up, will you?" Dameon said as he turned to look at Tatsumi. "Don't look!" I cried, but the bastard completely ignored me. '_What the hell is he doing?!' _When their eyes were locked, Dameon commanded, "Take your hand off me."

I looked at the hand that was holding onto the prince's shirt, it shook violently, but it eventually stopped. And it never let go. "What?!" Cried Dameon with a confused look plastered on his face, "Imposible!"

"You're not going to do that again to me, asshole."

Tatsumi shoved Dameon's face into the wall right next to the window. Their fight has begun.

**(Thrid Person)**

"Hmm…. Where's my youngest son? It's been a while since I've seen him." Ask the King as he brushed his hair. One of the guards said, "You have banished him to the world below, your majesty." The King froze and if you could see his face, it would be full of confusion. "I never did such a thing! Why are you lying?!"

"I am not. You even banished him along with Miss Hildegarde and Prince En."

"What the hell?! Hilda and En too?! I don't remember this!"

Dameon probably should not have left the Palace that night if he wanted his father to keep playing his game. Now, the King recalled his son commanding him to do horrible things, like treat his second eldest like shit.

"What- but… How? Wait- Mind control!" The moment he said this, he became confused to furious in a second. "Where's Dameon?!" He roared.

**(Hilda's POV)**

Dameon took a couple steps up the wall then did a flip over Tatsumi, he then shoved his face into it like the brown haired delinquent did to him the first time.

They have been going at each other for quite some time now, they were both beaten well, and I was surprised Tatsumi was still standing.

I noticed Dameon had a crazy look in his eyes as he glared at the baby on Tatsumi's shoulder. He ripped Beel off from the other man and grabbed his throat. My eyes widened and so did the teenage delinquent's as he turned around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I cried as I jumped out the window. Dameon gave us an evil laugh, "Ending his life!" He replied when he was done with his laugh.

My eyes narrowed as I charged towards him, but in a blink of an eye, Oga stood behind him with a really dark aura surrounding him. "How…" I questioned silently, I have never seen someone move that fast in my entire life, it was like he was a completely different person… and it sort of scared me.

"Give me the baby…." He said demonically, instead of giving the baby to him, Dameon tightened his grip. "Stop!" I cried as tears streamed down my face, Beel started crying too.

Lucky for us, Beel has gotten his power already.

Tatsumi took a step back as the baby electrocuted his brother. "Shhhiiittt!" He tried to say, all of his hair stood up and on his face was a look of pain. I took this as an opportunity to get Beel back.

I took him from his brother and held him close, even though he was now electrocuting both his brother and I. "Beel…" I said softly, his crying lessened but he didn't stop with the electricity. Tatsumi came over and put a hand on the baby's head, now he was also getting electrified, but it looked like he completely pushed the pain aside to focus on the baby. "It's alright now," he said, "I'm not going to let him take you again."

I have never seen Tatsumi look like that before.

Beel stopped and looked at his male caretaker. We looked over at Dameon who was now on the floor, panting. "Shit." He said, he stood up and wiped the dirt off himself. "This isn't over," he said as he turned around and left, he used the mini teleporter to transfer himself back to the Palace.

"Tatsumi…" I whispered, "Take Beel before I fall…" Said man gently took the baby out of my arms, I leaned against the wall for support. "Will you guys shut the hell up?!" Screamed an angry man in the house across from us, he glared at us for a minute then went back inside.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked Tatsumi, "Do what?" he asked me. I said, "Sprinting from one end to the other in a blink of an eye, you have become extremely fast."

He gave a triumphant smile and said, "I know, I am so awesome, all that training paid off!" Then his face fell, "I'm going to kill that bastard for what he was about to do." I nodded my head, I felt like doing the same.

When we got inside, we noticed that all the candles were blown out, and there wasn't enough light from outside to see worth shit. "Watch it, douche!" I said as Tatsumi bumped into me, "Then get out of my way, damn woman!"

"I would if I could see where I was going!"

I let out a cry when I stepped on something sharp that went into my bare foot. "What?! What is it?" Asked Tatsumi as he tried to find where I was. "Dah?" I heard Beel say. "Where are you, damn woman?!" Asked Tatsumi, his footsteps drew closer. I leaned against the wall as I pulled the shard object out of my flesh, I felt my blood fall down and hit the floor. "Damn it," I muttered.

Tatsumi found me by accident, when his head made contact with mine. Hard. "Worthless piece of shit!" I cried, "I still have a headache!"

"It's not my fault! You didn't tell me where you were, you bitch!"

I rolled my eyes and took a step forward, but of course, I just have to slip because of my blood. "Hilda!" Said Tatsumi as he stepped on my leg, "Don't step on me, fatty!" I cried.

"Excuse me?"

He knelt down beside me and said, "Why are you on the floor, anyways?"

"I slipped on my blood."

"Your blood?!" Oga quickly got up and found a candle and a lighter in the dark, he continued lighting them up as I just laid there. He came back with a small cloth and asked, "Where are you bleeding?" I sat up and said, "My foot, but I'll be fine." I took the cloth from him and placed it on my still bleeding foot, "What'd you step on?" He asked.

'_Good question. What did I step on? I know I placed the object beside me when I fell'_

I looked at the floor to my left to see a bloody nail. "Where the hell did that nail come from?!" Asked Tatsumi as he picked it up to go throw it away, I heard him wash his hands. Someone was knocking on the door, so the teen boy went to go get it. It was the electrician.

It took him a while to fix the electricity, but he did eventually. "Could have been worse," he started, "You could have lost both electricity _and _plumbing."

I shuddered at the thought.

He looked over at my foot and the blood on the floor. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked, I nodded. He left after Tatsumi paid him, he was looking at the floor with his bangs covering his eyes. "Hiring a guy to fix your electricity costs a lot…"

I noticed my foot stopped bleeding, so I went ahead and cleaned the floor. I heard Tatsumi sigh, "I'm gonna have to go out and get another job. _Again._"

A knock was once again heard on the door, Tatsumi grunted in annoyance and slammed the door open. "What?!" He growled, "Yo, Oga, what the hell is up with you?"

I recognized the voice, it was Tatsumi's upper classman, Kanzaki. "Why are you here?!" Cried Tatsumi. "Well," started the orange haired teen, "I was just walking by and I just wanted to say hi." I was hiding behind the couch. I heard Kanazaki pause as he sipped something, probably his favorite drink.

"I'm not in the mood for HI's at the moment." Hissed Tatsumi.

"Is that… blood on the floor?! Oga! What have you been doing?" Kanzaki tried to walk around Tatsumi, but he didn't let him. "I stepped on a nail, now, if you don't mind?" Kanaki sighed and said, "You're so lucky I'm tired, else I'd be over here to kick your ass." The man left and Oga slammed the door shut.

I got up and went upstairs to clean up, then went to bed.

**(Oga's POV)**

After cleaning up the rest of Hilda's blood and blowing out the rest of the candles, I went to my room to change. The moment I sat on my bed I thought, '_Shit, I'm sleeping in Hilda's room again.' _ I made sure I brought my alarm clock with me.

I knocked on Hilda's door, no answer. The door was unlocked so I walked inside. Hilda had the conditioner on, and the room felt comfortably cool. Said woman was sleeping on the bed, out of the covers, like she was too exhausted to properly get in. I had a feeling it was going to get cooler later, so I placed the stuff, and Baby Beel, on the floor and went over to her. I picked her up, and in that moment, her eyes snapped open.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, bitch, I'm tucking you in."

She raised an eyebrow as I put the covers over her, "I'm not going to say thanks," she said with a stoic face. "Don't care, good-night," I said as I turned off the lights.

After I set up my bed on the floor I said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to be sleeping in my own room again since you're not so sick anymore."

"Good," she said. Beel climbed onto my stomach once I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**So... yeah... not much of any ending there. Anyways, next chapter I will explain the whole situation with Sky Palace and En and all that jazz. Poor kid. I'm so tempted to just kill Dameon off randomly, like, say, he had a heart attack? But unfortunately... Asshole can't be killed off yet -_- Poo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings! I am back from the dead! School has been a pain and it's also one of the reasons why I haven't been updating as much as I use to. But I will try updating more. :D**

* * *

_Recap:_

_After I set up my bed on the floor I said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to be sleeping in my own room again since you're not so sick anymore."_

_"Good," she said. Beel climbed onto my stomach once I laid down and fell asleep._

* * *

**(Oga's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of birds outside the window; I looked at my alarm clock that read 5:00am. I scowled and said, "Damn you, birds! I had my alarm set up and everything, ya know?!" I heard Hilda shift in the bed, she sat up and said, "Stop being retarded early in the morning, douche." I growled. "How would you like it if annoying birds woke you up an hour before your alarm could?"

"How would you like it if a screaming retard woke you up an hour before the alarm could?"

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I realize she just won the argument. "Screw you," I said as I reset the alarm.

She got out of bed with Baby Beel and headed to the bathroom, I went into the second bathroom to shower.

After getting undressed, I stepped into the warm water. It felt great this cold morning. I couldn't help but think of the tournament that was coming up soon, but not soon enough. I was sure I could go through each guy like picking flowers.

When I was done taking care of my hygiene and changing, I went into the living room to play on my ps3. I could hear Hilda and Baby Beel in the bath; they seemed to be having fun. Good for them.

I smiled triumphantly as I killed a bunch of zombies without dying; those damn ugly things didn't even stand a chance. I approached the boss of the level, a _huge_ zombie with a sack over his head, chasing me around with an ax. To top it off, there were a lot of lower level zombies after me. "Damn it! Will you die already?!"

The air suddenly smelt sweet, and I had a feeling Hilda was right behind me. "What the hell are you playing?" She asked. I heard Beel squeal in delight. "Beel seems to be quit interested," she stated. She sat down next to me with the baby on her lap, they were both watching intently.

"What's the point of this game?" She asked, eyes still fixated on the screen. "The point," I started, "Is to survive. My mission right now is to rescue my candy-ass of a partner." I climbed a ladder then knocked it off so zombies can't follow, but they will eventually put it back up. I started shooting the boss in the head, but he wouldn't stop running. I managed to get a few hits in, but it didn't quit kill him.

The zombies were now on the roof with me, but of course, I just had to run out of bullets. "Shit!" I yelled as I started stabbing them with my knife, "Die, dammit, die!"

"You're going to die," said Hilda nonchalantly, the screen was getting very red, and if I didn't get out soon, I_ was_ going to die. "You're not helping!" I told her as I tilted my controller this way and that like it made any difference. "Here, give it to me," She said, I looked over at her for a brief second and let out a big, "Ha!"

"What, don't think I can do it?" She asked with a smirk on her face, I said, "I'm about to die, what makes you think you can get out of this and beat the boss?"

She took the controller out of my hand and started playing. A few minutes later, she killed off all the zombies attacking her on the roof and got her health back to normal. My jaw dropped. "Alright," I said, "What cheat did you use?"

"No cheat, I'm just good at video games, thanks to Dameon and Lord En."

She killed the boss a minute later then handed the controller back to me; I narrowed my eyes at her but took the controller anyway.

Later, the doorbell rang. Hilda got up, placed Baby Beel next to me, and then walked into the kitchen. This was now her usual routine whenever someone rang the doorbell. I paused the game and casually walked to the door, I opened it and there stood the pedophile. "Oga…" He whined with tears streaming down his face, "The old man won't stop harassing me! Help!"

"Why would I help a creep like you?"

Furuichi looked down, "You're so mean, Oga!" He entered the house and looked at my TV. "Video games early in the morning? So like you," I shrugged and said, "Why not? Damn birds woke me up before my alarm could."

Hilda came into view and said, "And a retard woke me up." Furuichi's creepy face lit up as he looked at her, "Hilllda-saan!" He started skipping towards her when I tripped him, he landed face first. "Why?!" He cried as he sat up and wiped the blood from his nose. I said, "Better than near death, right? Hilda would have probably beaten your pedophile ass, ya know."

Baby Beel, who was still on the couch, changed the TV to cable and started watching his favorite kids show. "Aaii!" He cried with his arms up in the air, Hilda put a hand to her mouth and said, "How cute…"

Furuichi stood up and wiped the remaining blood away, "We better get going," he said as he turned around. "Yeah, we probably should," I replied as I went over to my PS3 and turned the game and TV off. I pointed at Hilda and said, "I challenge you to a video game duel when we come back!" She gave me an evil smirk and said, "And don't be surprised when _I_ win." I put my hand down and gave her a scowl.

I put Beel on my shoulder and got both mine and Hilda's lunch, "Carry your own, bitch," I told her as I handed it to her. She silently took it as she narrowed her eyes at me and went out the door with her parasol. Creepichi and I were right behind her.

"Wooow!" Said Furuichi quietly, "Hilda-san has such a nice ass!" Hilda stopped abruptly and looked at the creep from the side. "What did you just say?" She asked menacingly. Bored, I stuck my pinky in my ear.  
"N-N-N-Nothing, Hilda-san!"

In a blink of an eye, the pedophile got smacked in the face by the pink parasol. "You sicken me," spat Hilda as she glared at the fallen teen. "P-Please spare me!" Cried the pathetic whimp. "You're not worth my time," replied the blonde nonchalantly as she turned around and continued walking to school. Furuichi sighed in relief but cried out in pain when I walked over him. "Oga!" He tried to say.

"Oh, didn't see you there Creepichi."

He banged his head on the cement.

I sat in my chair the moment the bell rang and Furuichi came running in. "Shit!" He yelled, "You made me late, Oga!" I ignored him. "You! Pedophile! You're late!" Said Satome who was sitting on his chair with his feet up on his desk, and like usual, he was smoking a cigarette.

Furuichi hustled to his desk and sat down quickly, giving me a glare.

Somewhere in the teacher's lecture, I fell asleep on my desk. I dreamt about being the most handsome, wealthy, and strongest guy there was. I woke up when somebody smacked me on the back of my head; it was Hilda who was staring down at me with her arms crossed. "What do you want, bitch?" I said sleepily, Hilda rolled her eyes. "It's lunch, and I need to feel Beel." I raised an eyebrow, "It's lunch already? How the hell did that happen?!"

"You can sleep through a bomb…" Muttered a creep who sat next to me, I quickly turned around and socked him in the face.

On the roof as usual, I leaned against the railing and ate a piece of my omelet. I looked over at Beel, he was happy he was finally getting fed, I looked over at Furuichi, and he was sulking because his lunch was once again made by the old man. "Do you want my lunch?" He asked me hopefully. "Hell no," I replied.

"Eat it and be grateful Alaindelon made it for you," said Hilda as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Out of nowhere, Baby Beel started crying. "What's wrong, Beel?" Asked Hilda who looked at him worriedly, I walked over and sat next to them. I took Beel out of Hilda's hands and looked him in the eyes. "What?" I asked, he stopped crying and looked at me seriously. He started looking back and forth between Hilda and I, then he started saying something like, "Aiaiaidabuuai!"

I just silently looked at him for a minute. "I don't know what that means," I look at Hilda, "Do you?" She shook her head.

"Hilda-nii-sama!" Cried that pink-haired doctor's assistant, Lamia. She came running over and nearly fell when she reached her destination. "Lamia? What's wrong?" Asked Hilda worriedly. Lamia held a finger up while she tried to get her breath back. "Dameon… The King found out that Dameon was the one causing all this trouble. The guards tried to arrest him but Dameon fought them off. The last thing he said was, 'I will see you all in hell,' then he disappeared."

"What the hell?" Questioned Furuichi who stood behind Lamia, "What did he mean by that?"

Lamia turned around and looked up at him. "I believe he is devising a plot to kick the king off of his throne so that the shield will go down. If so, we're screwed."

It was Hilda's turn to ask, "But won't there be more guards protecting the king?"

"_Hello_! It's _Dameon_!"

"This is true…"

"Anyways, what I really wanted to say was… The King asks if you and Alaindelon can return to Sky Palace. He asks for your apology. He said that Oga can come too since he was helping you take care of Beel this whole time."

It was my turn to speak. "Hold it!" I put a hand out and paused for a dramatic effect, "I don't have to go if I don't want to?"

"Yes."

I was about to speak when Hilda interrupted me, "Beel is obviously coming along, and if he's going, you're going. He has a special bond with you and don't you forget it." I roll my eyes, "Nothing bad is going to happen if I don't come along."

Furuichi raised his hand, "Can I go too, Hilda-san?"

Both Lamia and Hilda spoke in unison, "No."

Furuichi ran to the nearest corner and started sulking.

"When do we leave, Lamia?" Asked Hilda. "As soon as possible!" Responded the girl. Hilda eyed me and said, "You're coming, like it or not." I smirked; "You're just going to miss me, that's why you want me with you." We both froze when we finally processed what I just said. I heard the blonde growl. In a blink of an eye, she handed Beel to Lamia and attempted to punch my face. I jumped away at the last second, Lamia looked at me in surprise.

"Holy crap! I can't believe you just dodged Hilda-nii-sama's attack!"

I looked at her and smiled triumphantly, "Oh, it was nothing."

Thanks to my carelessness, I didn't realize that Hilda came up and kicked me in the gut. I was sent flying back to the railings. "Don't you _ever_ think I would miss the likes of _you_!"

I got back to my senses and looked at her seriously. "I want my life back the way it was before you and the baby showed up." There was a really long pause, the atmosphere felt really heavy.

"Da…Dabu?"

I looked at the baby in Lamia's arms, but then I looked away as soon as I did. "It's the truth, I'm sick of this."

"You're a fool!" Cried Hilda, her eyes showed rage. She took the baby held and held him close as he looked like he was about to cry, "Don't cry over him, young master, he's nothing to you." She turned around and looked at Lamia, "Let's go. Right now." She young girl nodded her head, handed Hilda something, and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Behind me Furuichi said seriously, "I hope you're happy, Oga." I looked at him from the side, "Of course I am, I'm free again."

"But are you _happy_?"

I turned and faced him. "Yes! I am the happiest person alive!" We stared at each other for some time, until Furuichi shook his head, placed his hands in his pockets, and then walked away.

**(Hilda's POV)**

I stepped foot into the palace, it seems like just only yesterday I was here. There were more guards than I have ever seen in one setting, the ones I recognized looked at me and nodded. I walked with Lamia to the door leading to the Royal Chamber, she stopped and said, "This is as far as I will go with you, I have somewhere I really need to be." I nodded and she ran off.

I took a deep breath before the guards opened the door for me.

I stood there as I saw the king on top of a table, lamely singing and dancing to a song on the karaoke.

"_Hit me baby one more time!_"

My eyebrow twitched and Beel tilted his head to the side a bit. The King saw me and jumped down, "Hilda! I'm so glad you're back! I am terribly sorry for what has happened!"

"Shouldn't you be worried about Prince Dameon?"

"Why yes, yes I should. But this is the first time that I'm able to really enjoy myself in a while, with all the shit that's been happening."

I nodded my head; he looked at Beel and clapped his hands together in delight. "Oh! If it isn't my youngest son, Beel! If I may, Hilda?"

"Of course, you're highness!" I handed his son to him and they hugged. While carrying him he stared at me a bit, I couldn't help but gulp. "I-Is something wrong, your majesty?"

"Didn't you bring your boyfriend with you?"

I froze. _'Did I hear him right?'_ The king started laughing, "Oh goodness! If only you could see your face! It's like, super red! Oh look! It's getting even redder!" He laughed then said, "Alright, alright, is the young man here? Lamia and the doctor told me a bit about him, I need to thank him for taking care of my son."

I looked down and shook my head. "He refused to come, he said he wanted his life to go back to the way it was before the young master and I showed up…"

"Hm… I see… by the looks of it, I think you have feelings for him."

My head snapped up and I tried my best not to blush, "No I don't! That damn fool is nothing to me!" The King chuckled a bit then said, "Very well… Hilda, I shall give you your order now." I nodded my head, waiting to be ordered whatever it is he wants me to do so I can do it right away.

"I want you to take Beel…"

I nodded my head, urging him to go on.

"And go back to the world below. Raise him there, back in that young man's place. Whatever that man's doing, he's doing it right, for Beel has already had his gift. There's no doubt that if you two will continue being his parents, he will surely surpass me, and all the Kings before me."

My jaw dropped. "Why?! I mean, we just got back!"

He handed the baby to me and said, "It was an order."

When I left the room, the guards closed the door behind me. "Hilda-nii-sama!" Said Lamia as she ran up to me, "Alaindelon said he doesn't want to come back, he says that he's happier than he's ever been with that pedophile! Can you believe that?"

"Lamia…" I said quietly, she looked at me worriedly, "What's wrong?" She asked. I told her everything the King said and she looked like she was about to cry. "But…But I want you to stay_ here!_" I shook my head, "I'm sorry Lamia, but you know I can't disobey the King's orders." The girl nodded understandingly and stood there as I walked away.

On my way to the portal room, I turned a corner and bumped into my sister. We both jumped back.

"I heard you were back," she hissed as she tightened her grip on her mop. I unsheathed my sword which I've been holding this entire time. I set Beel down far away from us so that he wouldn't get hurt. "Little sister," I said quietly as I turned to her, she narrowed her eyes at me. "I thought we both agreed to just say we're just twins from now on!"

"Oh come on now, _little sister, _it's not good to lie to people."

She charged at me while screaming, "_Stop saying that!_" I jumped away when she swung her mop, I swung my sword at her and she dodged it. "You should've gotten a weapon other than a _mop_" I said as I looked at her with a smirk. She grunted and came after me again.

"What are you two ladies doing?!" Asked a couple guards. My sister and I stopped and looked at each other, knowing perfectly well we could get in trouble. "Until next time…" I said as I sheathed my sword and took Beel in my arms. I saw her nod and walk away. The guards gave up waiting for an answer and walked away as well.

I decided that before I go back to the world below, I would go around the city once more. The guards let me out of the palace. The wind picked up a bit, so I shielded Beel's eye so that no dust could get into it. I walked into the city, but since I was pretty much raised in the palace, I only saw very few familiar faces, but they didn't seem to recognize me.

I walked for a pretty long time, and Beel seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. We came across the edge, it was shielded so no one would fall, of course, but you could still look at what's below. I kneeled on the floor and with Beel, looked down. I couldn't see anything but clouds…

I went back to the palace.

While once again walking to the portal room, I had to walk past the throne room. The moment I was by it, it opened to reveal Oga. We both froze and stared at each other for a while. After I blinked a couple times I said with a smirk, "Hm… looks like you can't seem to get enough of me." He rolled his eyes.

Beel held his arms out to Oga and squealed in delight, he smiled and took the baby from me. "So why are you here?" I asked as I crossed my arms, Furuichi came out of nowhere and said, "Wooow! I still can't believe you lived _here_, Hilda-san!" I scowled, "Didn't Lamia and I already say you couldn't be here?" He did a double take on Oga and I and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked, he shook his head. "I talked with what's-his-face, the King or whatever. He's weird. Anyways, he thanked me for taking care of Baby Beel. Then out of nowhere, he put his thumb on my forehead and I fell to the ground, It felt _so_ weird-"

"Wait, what did he to you?!"

"Put his thumb on my forehead?"

"Do you have any idea what that means?!"

He shook his head and I face palmed.

"He told me that you'll be staying at my place again." I nodded my head slowly. We walked to the portal room where Furuichi was waiting for us, "I'll go ahead," he said as he stepped into it and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"So what did the King do to me?" Asked Oga as he handed Beel back to me, I faced him. "He gave you some of the power of the Royal Blood." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "What?" He asked.

"You've been gifted with a special power, I don't know what yet, but I have a feeling we'll find out here very soon."

I stepped into the portal first.

**(Oga's POV)**

-Earlier-

I walked back home after school and automatically went for the ps3, I was at this pretty difficult stage and I was having a hard time beating the boss once more. "Hilda! Get your ass over here!" I called, but then suddenly realized that she and Baby Beel won't be here anymore. I sighed then died in the game.

Furuichi walked in and took his shoes off; he stared at me with his arms crossed. "What do you want?!" I asked him as I turned the TV off, "I want you to go find Hilda-san and apologize!"

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"Oga, you know you miss those two."

"I don't miss no one, now if you don't mind-"

"Oga!" His assertiveness made me look at him. We had a stare down until I sighed then said, "How are we even supposed to get there?" He smile but then frowned, I knew he was thinking about Alaindelon.

When we walked to his place in silence, Aoi came up to us. "H-Hey O-Oga!" She said once she approached us, she glanced at Furuichi for a second, "Hi Furuichi."

"_What?!_ Am I really not that important?!"

"Where's Beel?" She asked me, I shook my head, "Hilda took him with her and they went back to Sky Palace." She looked shocked, "Th-They did?!" Her face suddenly turned very red. "U-Um…" She looked down and started playing with her fingers, "d-did you…" She started, "did you want to hang out today?" I sighed then shook my head, "Sorry, but I'm going to go get Hilda back." She stared at me wide eyed and said, "Why?!"

"That's a good question…"

"Sorry, Kunedia-senpai! But we're in a real hurry!" Said Furuichi as he took my arm and sped me towards his house. I looked back at Aoi and could have sworn I saw a tear fall from her eye and land on the cement.

"Phew, that was close!" Said Furuichi when Aoi was out of sight, "Who knows what could have happened!"

'Wad'ya mean?"

He was about to say something but he stopped himself, then he said, "Oh look at that! We have arrived at my humble abode!" I looked at the familiar house next to us. "I see…" I said.

Alaindelon burst out the front door in a pink tutu crying, "Furuichi-Dono! You came back!" He ran towards him and hugged him tightly before he could escape. "I had an offer to go back to Sky Palace, but I didn't take it! I would have missed you too much!" Furuichi's sister peeked outside and face palmed. "You sure know how to pick'em," she said before she disappeared back into the house.

"_Heelp!_" He cried as he clawed the air. "Old man," I started, ignoring Creepichi's pleads, "I need to get to Sky Palace." He let go of his captive immediately and turned to me, "and why would you want to do that?" He asked curiously. I sighed and said, "I need to get Baby Beel back."

The teen who was now violated and crumpled on the floor managed to say, "Don't you dare leave out Hilda-san!" Alaindelon nodded his head, "Alright." He said straightforwardly.

Furuichi got up and in unison we cried, "_What?!_ That easy?!" The man blushed and held his hands together like a little school girl. "Did… You want to do something for me… Furuichi-Dono?" Both of our eyes twitched. "Oh hell no," said my companion.

Alaindelon laughed and said, "You being with me is more than enough, and since Dameon is not in the palace, I think we should be fine." He started walking towards an alley, Furuichi and I looked at each other in worry.

"I don't trust walking into an alley with him," I said when the old man was out of ear shot, Furuichi nodded his head. "But we have no choice," he said sadly, I sighed and walked into the alley with him.

The old man brought out two glowing jelly bean looking things and gave them to us. "What the hell are we supposed to do with these?!" I asked, I looked over at Furuichi who was about to put it in his mouth. "No, Furuichi-Dono!" Cried the old man as he lunged for the teen, he tackled him to the ground and knocked the jelly bean out of his hand. "Get off me!" Cried Furuichi with tears streaming down his face.

"Furuichi-Dono," started the old man seriously, "if you eat it… you will die." He got off him while the teen just laid there. "I could have died!" He said finally as he got up. I couldn't help but smirk and say, "It seems like you owe the old man your life now." Alaindelon blushed while Furuichi froze in fear.

I picked up the fallen jelly bean and threw it to my companion, "catch," I said, he caught it at the last second. I looked at the old man, "where's your jelly bean?" I asked. "Well… you see… I could only stow away two…"

"Then why don't you go instead of pedochi?"

"B-Because I want him to be able to see Sky Palace, and once you see it for the first time, you could see it all the time in the sky."

My eyebrow rose but then I sighed and said, "whatever, let's just get this over with. Now, what exactly are we supposed to do with these?"

"Squish them."

"That simple?"

Alaindelon nodded his head and I looked over at Furuichi. "Let's do this," he said dramatically, I rolled my eyes and squished the damn jelly bean."

I was suddenly in a dimly lit room. "Uuh.. hello?" I called as I peeked out of the room. There was a long hallway in front of me, and guards standing at their positions like statues. I walked up to one and said, "Am I in Sky Palace?" The guard didn't do anything so I kicked him.

"Oga!" Cried Furuichi, I looked over at him for a brief second and was knocked back with such tremendous force. I was on the floor with my back against the wall, glaring at the guard. He went back to his original position like nothing happened. I angrily got up and stomped over to the guy. "What's your problem?!" I asked while clenching my fist at him. The guards took Furuichi and me and dragged us towards a room with such tremendous force. I would expect nothing less from the guards of Baby Beel's dad.

They threw me into a large room, and I have no idea what they did to Furuichin.

"_Oh baby baby, how was I suppose.. to know?!"_

I looked up to find the source of the terrible singing. I man covered from head to hoot in purple was on top of a table, singing and dancing like a fool.

"Your Highness," said one of the guards, "we brought you Oga Tatsumi."

I sat up and looked at them. "Howd'ja know my name?!"

They said nothing and walked out. "Stop being so damn mysterious!" I roared.

The weird dude who was on the table jumped down and walked over to me. "I see! So _you're_ Hilda's boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't deny it! So you _must_ be her boyfriend!"

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am not the boyfriend of that blonde bitch."

"Touchy, touchy. I am the King of Sky Palace."

He walked closer to me and said in a high pitched voice: "Thank you for taking care of my son!"

"Oh, now that I think about it, where is Baby Beel?"

"Hilda-chan took him with her to town. I'm sure they'll be back shortly… but in the meantime, I need to give you a reward."

"Reward?"

He stuck his thumb on my forehead and my knees instantly grew weak. It felt as though something warm was passing through my body. When he released his thumb, I fell down on the hard, cold surface. "You are dismissed," he said as he went back to his karaoke. Furuichi walked into the room and started questioning the king.

"Hey Oga," he whispered as he walked up to me, "who is that weirdo?"

"That weirdo," I started, "is the king, you disrespectful bastard."

"_Look who's talking!_"

I decided that I should go find the blonde bitch since I wanted to go home and finish my game. When I walked out the huge doors, she just happened to be right there.

I don't know why, but I was kinda glad to see her.

Furuichi went home after we got back to our world. When I looked up at the sky, I could see it. It was like a huge floating city with a huge castle floating in the sky. I watched as a jet plane flew right through a castle, but it did no harm to it.

"Wow," I started, "you really weren't lying."

"Of course I wasn't lying, you damn fool."

_Here we go again…_

As we were walking back home with Baby Beel on my shoulder, I noticed Aoi sitting all alone on a bench. Her head was bent down and it looked as if she was sulking. I just had to walk over and ask why she was being so damn mopey.

"O-Oga?" She questioned as she quickly wiped away a forming tear so I wouldn't notice. She looked over at Hilda who walked over as well. "I see you got Hilda back…" She said sadly. "Well hello to you too," murmured the blonde.

"So why ya cry'n?" I asked. Aoi shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing… It's really stupid…" And just like that, she got up and ran away. I stood there confused for a few moments as Hilda walked away with the baby.

When we got back home, I had this strange feeling inside of me, like the cause of Aoi's sadness was because of me. I just laughed it off. It couldn't possibly be me.

I played video game against the blonde witch which she won. Baby Beel squealed in excitement.

After eating dinner I asked, "so when do you think this new power of mine will kick in? I'm getting impatient here, ya know." Hilda shook her head and said, "your idiocy never ceases, does it?" I growled at her but decided to keep my mouth shut. We had a pretty long day, and I didn't want to make it any longer.

Baby Beel slept with her tonight.

But I couldn't sleep at all. I guess that's because I was excited to see what sort of cool super power I was gonna get.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I sat up on my bed and examined it. It was glowing red for a few moments, but when it died down, it looked as though some kind of rune was tattooed on my hand.

* * *

**Review please? :) Reviews make me feel all good inside :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bl00dyShad0w: **_  
_

**Once again, I apologize for the long update. But now I bring you a double update! **

**;)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I sat up on my bed and examined it. It was glowing red for a few moments, but when it died down, it looked as though some kind of rune was tattooed on my hand._

* * *

**(Oga's POV)**

"The hell…" I muttered as I turned my hand this way and that. Hilda kicked my door open and I slowly looked over at her. She was wearing her night gown, her hair was down, and she was holding Beel in her left arm. "It can't be…" she said as she eyed my hand. She walked over to my bed and took hold of it and examined the rune closely. "This is…"

"This is what?!"

"The Zebul spell…"

"And that is…?"

Hilda stiffened and asked, "Why would the King give the Zebul spell to a damn fool like you?!"

"Another question, did you sense it or something? Or were you just spying on me?"

"Of course I sensed it!" She roared. She calmed down a bit and explained, "The more you are attached to the young master, the more power he can aid you with in battle. And the more power he gives you, the more the rune will spread throughout your body. But, if the young master cries, it will be only _you_ who get electrocuted. Or at least, that is what I've been told."

"So exactly how much power does Baby Beel have?"

"A lot, considering he's already gotten his special ability."

"And what did you mean by it will be only me who gets electrocuted?!"

"Well, off what I know of, the farther you are away from Beel when he cries, the more painful it will be when he electrocutes you. The death zone starts at about fifteen meters."

"Fifteen?! You're _nuts!_"

Baby Beel's eyes started to water over my yelling. Hilda set him down on the bed and took a few steps back. "Shall we test it?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Alright, fine. You stay here while I got outside. We'll see who get electrocuted then."

I stepped outside and looked at my opened bedroom window. _'She's isn't serious about this, it she?'_

"_wwwaaaahhh!"_

Electricity flew out the window and landed directly on me. I cried out in pain as I struggled to get back inside.

By the time I reached my bedroom, I was deep fried. Hilda stood there, smirking. "I see that it works," she said. "Shut up!" I yelled as I crawled towards my bed and the baby. When I got there, he looked at me questionably. "Don't. Cry. Again. Got it?"

Instead of heading my words, his eyes started to tear up again. "Baby Beel!" I said as used up most of my remaining strength to stand, "real men don't cry!"

The baby's eyes sparkled as he looked up at me, then he nodded his head. "Seriously, the things that you teach him." Said Hilda irritated. I looked at her and said, "Oh come one, my fatherly skills are the bomb, ya know?"

"No, I don't know, because you have no fatherly skills."

"Well…! You have no motherly skills!"

"Of course I have motherly skill!" She swung he fist at me and made direct contact with my left cheek. The force of her punch sent me flying back to the wall with a big _thud._ Hilda walked out of the room with a, "Hmph!"

"Bitch," I muttered as I got up and rubbed my cheek. I looked over at Baby Beel and yawned. "I'm tired, how 'bout you, Baby Beel?"

"Ai!"

When I got settled in bed, he climbed on top of me and we snoozed away.

I woke up to the feeling that my whole body was on fire. I yelled in pain and noticed that Beel wasn't by me anymore and that I was being electrocuted. "Beel!" I yelled as I fell off the bed. I slowly made my way downstairs where the source of the electricity was and found both the baby and Hilda in the kitchen.

Hilda was holding him while he was crying, and she was being electrocuted as well. When Beel noticed me enter the room, he slowly stopped crying. When the electricity finally died down, the blonde sighed in relief.

"Just what were you doing holding Beel while he was crying?" I asked after I recovered. She gave me a cold glare and said, "I was going to feed him, but the young master just cried all of a sudden. He must be very aware that you need to be by him at all times or else you'll die, so he's using it to his advantage to get your attention."

I rolled my eyes, took the baby from her and started feeding him. Irritated, Hilda left the room, muttering a few curses underneath her breath. "Jeez," I started, "what's gotten into her?"

Then I remembered, Aoi was crying yesterday. I needed to know why because it was buggin' the shit outa me. I got ready for school and headed downstairs, when I got into the living room, Hilda was watching a new soap opera. "Hey, you ready?" I asked as I grabbed my bento from the kitchen.

"Not going." Replied Hilda whose eyes were glue to the screen.

"Aren't you required to go? How old are you anyways?"

"None of your concern!"

"Oh, gross! You must be like, fifty, but then you learned some kind of neat trick in Sky Palace that you used to make yourself look younger!"

She threw the remote at me with force. I was able to dodge it at the last millisecond. "I'm the same age as you, douche! Now just leave!"

"Not until you tell me what's gotten into you!"

She let out a loud, irritated groan. "Look," she started as she rubbed her temples. "I might explain if I'm in a better mood when you come back. Now, _go_."

Shrugging, I went out the door. "Dah…" said Beel sadly as he looked back. "It's okay Beel," I assured him, "I think she's on her period."

* * *

"Hey Oga," started Furuichi as he sat down next to me in class, "where's Hilda-san? Is she sick again?" I shook my head and said, "No, but I think she's on her period." The pedophile tsk and said, "That must suck. I'm so glad I'm a man."

"You're a man?"

"Shut up!"

Beel climbed off my shoulder and sat on the desk as Saotome walked into the room. "Mornin', you pieces of shit!" He said as he sat down on his seat. Everyone mumbled their greetings.

During lunch, Hilda brought some of Baby Beel's milk. I was going to ask her about earlier when she left as quickly as she came.

"Wow, must be really bad," said Furuichi sympathetically.

After school, I noticed Aoi walking all alone without her usual group. "Hey," I said as I caught up to her. She looked at me and turned red. "W-Where's Hilda?" She asked as she looked around.

"She's absent today because she's on her period."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, I wanted to know why the hell you were crying yesterday. Like seriously, it's been buggin' me."

"Y-Y-You were w-worried?"

Instead of responding, I placed my hands inside my pockets and shrugged. "So why were ya cryin'?"

Aoi smiled slightly and shook her head. I could have sworn I heard her say, "I might have a chance after all."

"Hm? What was that?"

"u-u-u-um! N-nothing!"

She shook her head fiercely then calmed down. "Do you… want to go get something to eat?" She asked me.

"That would be great! Right, Baby Beel?" The baby squealed in delight and Aoi smiled. "Great! Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and started walked pretty quickly. "Um…Aoi?" I questioned, but she just kept on walking. After a while she let go of my wrist and said, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me!" She looked away as her face turned red.

"Are you on your period too?"

"N-N-No!"

We sat down on a bench and ate our yakisoba noodles. I fed Baby Beel nearly half of it until he was satisfied. "Is it safe for him to eat yakisoba?" Questioned Aoi as she grabbed some noodles with her chopsticks. I shrugged and said, "Beel, you have a stomach of steel, don't you?"

"Ai!"

"Next time, I should bring Kouta and they could have a play date at the park." She looked away with her face red after she said that. "Sounds good, how about tomorrow at twelve since it's Sunday?"

"Y-Yeah! Tomorrow sounds gr-great!"

When we finished off our noodles, I looked over at her. She was clenching her fists and staring at the ground with her face all red. "Hey, what's wrong? When are you going to decide to tell me why you were cryin' yesterday?"

She started sweating a little. Before she spoke, she took in a deep breath. "I was crying because I thought I may not have a chance with the guy that I'm in love with!" She stood up and ran away. Beel and I just tilted our heads to the side a little.

When I got back home, Hilda was standing by the door, giving me a cold glare. "Where the hell were you?" she demanded in a deep, demonic tone. "Out with Aoi. Baby Beel and I already ate."

"You went to go see that woman?"

"That woman?"

"It's time for the young master's bath," she said as she walked up to me, took Baby Beel, and then walked upstairs.

"She completely changed the subject," I muttered to myself as I threw myself on the couch and started watching anime. I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt about that tournament money.

I woke up by being electrocuted once again. I yelled in pain as I tried to climb upstairs. If I didn't get closer to the baby soon, I was going to turn into some kind of Japanese french fry.

I slammed the bathroom door open to find Hilda in only a white towel passed out on the floor, and Dameon standing above her.

"Hello there, Ogre, long time no see!"

"It's Oga!" I roared when the electrocuting stopped. Baby Beel was sitting on the floor, looking at me. I'm sure he remembered what I told him and tried his best not to cry. And it was a good thing that the floor wasn't wet, else that could have ended badly.

"I see my father gave you the Zebul spell. You sure must have impressed him for him to give you a gift like that."

"What did you do to Hilda?"

He smirked and said, "I thought you didn't care for the bitch."

"_Just answer my damn question!_"

"I just knocked her out so I could get time alone with you. Though I could have just taken advantage of this situation…" His eyes wandered around her body, so I chucked a dry bar of soap at him. He caught it without even looking.

"Let's take this outside!" I yelled as I clenched my fists.

Dameon tsked three times. "Ogre, I didn't come here to fight. I came here talk."

"The only way I want to talk right now is with my fists!"

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Stop thinking about that tournament. Don't even enter."

I just stared at him. Unaffected. He looked confused and repeated himself, but when nothing happened, he scowled at me.

"Damn you!" He said, "My fucking father's gift made it so that you would be unaffected by my orders!"

I smirked and said, "It seems as though your own daddy likes me more. Besides, I'm immune to your orders, remember?"

I watched as his veins popped out in a bunch of places. He looked like he was about to charge when after a few moments he suddenly calmed down.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned.

"Because I can." But I knew that there was more to it.

"Look," he continued. "The next time you'll see me will be at that damn tournament. I'll let you in on a little tip: The person who is hosting the tournament is a being who can grant wishes. Because of this, beings unlike humans, like me, will be participating too, since this genie is probably the most powerful one of them all. You can probably understand why I would want that wish. I don't want to waste my energy on battling the guards at Sky Palace just to get to my father."

"Why are you so against him? Did he like, abuse you? Is that the real reason why you made him abuse En?"

"Nope! My father would never hurt his kids like the way I made him hurt my pathetic brother. Let's just say, I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?"

Noticing the confusion on my face he yelled: "for power, you idiot!"

We both looked at Hilda when she shifted slightly. She was going to wake soon. Beel crawled over to her and patted her head.

"I better get going," said the bastard as he made his way to the window. He looked at me from the side and said, "Better start working on your power before the tournament comes around. You're going to need it." And then he was gone.

I looked at Hilda who still hasn't woken up yet. I sighed and picked her up while Beel climbed onto my shoulder. I took her to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. I noticed that the towel she was wearing was coming loose, so I immediately turned around.

I heard her sit up. After a few moments she said, "Please leave me. I need to change."

I nodded my head and went downstairs.

"Your brother is a psycho," I told Beel as I sat on the couch.

"Ai," said the baby in agreement.

Hilda came down the stairs in her night gown with her hair down in a tangled mess.

When she sat down next to me she asked in a whisper, "He…Didn't do anything to me…Did he?"

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"So…What did happen?"

I told her everything that he told me, when she finished, she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Tatsumi, you're going to have to win this tournament. You can't let him win."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. I just need to start training pretty hard. I think I'll skip school until then."

"I will help you."

We looked at each for a few moments until she turned away and started to comb her fair with her fingers.

"The tournament is in a little more than a week," I reminded her. She kept looking away.

Bothered by her hair, I told her to go and comb it. She looked at me with her usual stoic face.

"Are you telling me what to do, fool?" She asked as she gave me her famous glare.

"You're not going to get anywhere with combing your hair out with your fingers," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and went upstairs. When she was out of my sight, I turned on Rice Boy and started watching it with Baby Beel.

All of a sudden, Hilda came down with a comb in her hand. When she sat down next to me again she asked, "Will you comb my hair for me?"

I looked at her in horror and asked, "who are you?!"

She slapped the back of my head and said, "If you don't want to do it, just say it."

"It's not that… Just…Why all of a sudden you want _me_ of all people to comb your hair? Can't you do it yourself or something?"

Instead of responding, she got up and started walking towards the staircase.

"Fine!" I said. Beel gave out a happy squeal.

Hilda went back to the couch and sat with her back facing me. She handed me the comb and I started working on her long blonde hair.

"_Gently_," She hissed after I tugged on a knot a little too hard.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to do this. And I'm still questioning why."

After I comb her hair all the way through and got all the knots out, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, and I don't know why.

"Does it feel nice?" I asked her all of a sudden. I expected her to say something sarcastic, but she just surprised me by whispering, "yes."

Beel soon afterwards climbed off my shoulder and continued watching his program.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her, surprising _myself_ with these odd questions. When she didn't respond, I gave her hair a little pull. "Watch it," she said.

"Respond to my question, damn woman."

"I don't have to."

I rolled my eyes and continued with her hair. But I did hear her mumble, "But if I had to, I would say yes."

After a few moments later I stopped and she turned around. We looked at each other for a few moments until she pulled the comb out of my hand and started walking upstairs.

"Thanks," I heard her say before she was gone.

I woke up early the next day to train before Beel's play date with Aoi's brother, Kouta.

Hilda wasn't up yet, so I made her breakfast and wrapped it up for her.

After I fed Beel, I placed him on my shoulder and walked out of the house.

"I need to find someone I can battle against…" I said to myself.

I bumped into Toujou right outside Ishiyama High. "Look who's here," He said as he walked up to me. "So, what brings the Rampaging Ogre back to school on a Sunday?"

"I'm tryin' to find someone I could beat up so I could practice my new strength."

"Then you bumped into the right guy. I've wanted to beat you up for a while now, ya know?"

We lunged at each other, and the guy has become noticeably stronger since the last time I fought him. He dodged my first attack with ease and punched me under my jaw. I stumbled back a bit and regained my composure in an instant. I sprinted towards him, he paused in surprise. He obviously didn't expect me to become this fast in a short while. He dodged my punch at the last second by tilting his head to the side. He grabbed my arm, twisted it around, and then knee-d my stomach.

"You sure became weaker," he started. "Are you sure you should be fighting with that baby on your shoulder?"

And just like that, I felt power surge within me. When Toujou released me out of surprise, I look over at Baby Beel. There was a strange purple aura surrounding him. When I looked at my hand that possessed the Zebul spell, I noticed how it started extending up my arm. I grinned evilly at Toujou.

In a flash, I was right behind him. He didn't even have time to react. "Zebul kick!" I yelled as I kicked him to the other end of the lot.

"This power…" I started as I looked at my hands. "Is amazing!"

"Daah!"

Someone started clapping. I looked behind me and saw Hilda wearing a grey dress, black heels, and her parasol hung on her arm as she clapped. "When did you get here?" I asked.

I saw her smirk. "That Toujou is a tough one, isn't he?"

Raising my eyebrow, I looked back. I was punched in the gut with extreme force.

"I don't know what's going on," he spat as he wiped some blood off the side of his mouth. "But you're not going to beat me!"

I was pushed back. I managed to stay on my feet as dust gathered all around me. Beel shielded his eyes. I spat out blood after I stopped, then I smirked. "Finally, we're getting serious."

I lunged at him again. I received multiple punches and kicks, as well as gave them.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?!" He said before punching my left cheek.

"Same goes to you!" I yelled as I punched his right cheek.

We went at it for quite some time, but in the end, the battle ended as a tie.

I looked at my watch and said out of breath, "Shit! It's already twelve!" I looked over at Toujou and said, "We will finish this next time!"

"Lookin' forward to it."

I started jogging away. Hilda appeared by my side and asked, "so where are you going?"

"Beel has a play date with Kouta at the park."

"You mean Kunieda's little brother?"

"Yup."

"Then I'm coming."

"What? Why?"

"I don't care if you want me to come or not."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

She didn't reply to me after that.

When we reached the park, Aoi was sitting on a bench watching her little brother play in the sandbox. "Yo," I said as I walked up to her.

She quickly looked at me and blushed. "O-Oga! You're here!" When she noticed Hilda standing beside me, she frowned.

I placed Baby Beel in the sandbox. Kouta stood up and the two had a glaring competition, then they started making sand castles.

"So how is your tournament training?" Aoi asked me. Before I could speak, Hilda told her everything Dameon told me.

"If that's the case, then you _really_ need to win! But… This is still all so weird to me…"

I nodded my head and looked up at the floating castle. It was so unnatural.

Aoi looked up at my direction and saw nothing.

I told her about my match with Toujou and how I was using some of Baby Beel's powers. Her eyes gleamed in curiosity.

Then there was a scream. A high-pitched girly scream at that.

Furuichi came running towards us with Alaindelon on his tail.

"Oga!" He cried as he approached us. "I finally found you!"

"Furuichi-Dono! Come back!"

"_Never!_"

A few women at a distance saw what was happening. One giggled and said, "teenage boys these day!"

Furuichi jumped behind the bench we were sitting on and cowered behind me.

"Hello, Alaindelon." Said Hilda as she gave him a small wave.

"Oh, hello there, Hilda! You look as beautiful as always! Did you do something to your hair?"

Her hair was up in its usual bun. Remembering what I did last night, I looked away with my face heating up.

"Hilda, are you blushing?!" Exclaimed Furuichi as his eyes widened a bit.

Hilda hit his face with her pink parasol.

Aoi looked at the two of us with a confused look.

After he recovered, Furuichi asked, "Just what have you two been _doing_?!"

Noticing both me and Hilda tense, Alaindelon came up behind Creepichi, grabbed him, and took off.

"What _have _you two been doing?" Asked Aoi quietly.

"Nothing," responded Hilda with her usual stoic face.

We sat watching the two kids play for quite some time until Aoi got up and said, "It's time for me to go. Thank you for coming and bringing Beel with you, Oga." I nodded my head.

She took her brother and started walking away. But as she passed Hilda, she said something that I couldn't hear.

(Hilda's POV)

As Kunieda passed by me she said so that only I could hear, "I thought I had a chance…"

"Oi, Hilda," said Tatsumi once Aoi was out of earshot. "Did she say something? I didn't quite catch it."

"No, Tatsumi," I said as I stood up. "She didn't say anything."

I stood in front of him and handed him a bit over twenty-thousand yen.

He looked at the money with the kind of stoic expression I use and asked, "what is this for?"

"I told you before that I was going to give you money every month for staying at your place. Please, take it."

He pushed the money back and said, "I don't want it."

"But you need it."

I knew he knew that I had a point. He took the money with a sigh and stood up. "Let's go home," he said finally as he walked towards Beel who was still playing in the sand and picked him up. He didn't want to go, so he started crying.

Oga cringed in pain as he got electrocuted, but he sucked it up and said, "Baby Beel, you can't stay there forever! We'll come back some other time, okay?"

Hearing his words, the baby slowly stopped crying, as well as the electricity.

Days went by. Tatsumi would frequently go out and train his new power, sometimes with Toujou, Kazaki, or Himekawa. One occasion, he got to battle Saotome. He surprised me by how strong he was. Knowing Oga's position, he trained him all day that day, and he got noticeably stronger. And a few time, he told me he trained with Kunieda. An evil feeling, jealousy, stirred within me. But sometimes, instead of watching Beel to make sure he was okay, I would stay home and finish watching my soap opera. Because of his training, Oga and I didn't really converse.

Before we knew it, two days remained before the tournament.

* * *

**Bl00dyShad0w: Let me just say that $250 = 21665.00 yen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bl00dyShad0w: I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter ;3**

**And then probably eventually hate it.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Days went by. Tatsumi would frequently go out and train his new power, sometimes with Toujou, Kazaki, or Himekawa. One occasion, he got to battle Saotome. He surprised me by how strong he was. Knowing Oga's position, he trained him all day that day, and he got noticeably stronger. And a few time, he told me he trained with Kunieda. An evil feeling, jealousy, stirred within me. But sometimes, instead of watching Beel to make sure he was okay, I would stay home and finish watching my soap opera. Because of his training, Oga and I didn't really converse._

_Before we knew it, two days remained before the tournament._

* * *

**(Aoi's POV)**

As I helped train Oga, I realized that he's never going to feel that way towards me. But I guess having him as a friend is better than nothing.

"You're pretty good with that wooden sword," he told me after we finished training.

"I can fight just as well with a simple ruler."

"Ruler? Huh."

We sat there on the hill for about half an hour talking about simple stuff and drinking yogurti.

"Are you nervous? About the tournament, I mean," I said suddenly.

"Me? _Nervous?_ Nah. Far from it."

This was one of the main reasons why I fell in love with him in the first place. He's so confident in himself.

I watched as Oga handed Beel some of his yogurt. The baby drank it greedily, and I couldn't help but smile. '_He's a pretty good father to Beel…'_

"How's Hilda?" I asked. "I haven't seen her for a while now."'

"She's being lazy and is staying home watching her weird soap opera."

"Again?"

He nodded his head and obviously spaced out. _'Is he thinking about her?'_ I felt a pang jealously.

Quietly I said, "You really like her…ne?"

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing."

**(Hilda's POV)**

He came home late the night.

I turned off the television and faced him with my hands on my hips. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Should I?"

"Beel should have been fed _hours_ ago, douche bag!"

"Don't worry, I fed him some yogurti so that he wouldn't starve."

My eyebrow twitched as I gave him a scowl. He walked into the kitchen and started making dinner for all of us. I sat back down on the couch, not even bothering to turn the television back on.

"Were you with Kunieda?" I called. I heard the clanging of pots and pans.

"Eh? Course I was. Why?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever."

The next day, I was awoken to someone hitting the doorbell multiple times. Knowing that Oga would probably sleep through it, I got up and made my way downstairs.

"Hilda!" Exclaimed Misaki as she hugged me tightly. My eyes widened in surprise. This visit was very unexpected. Behind her stood Lauren carrying Zoey.

"I'm so glad you're still here! My brother must be madly in love with you or something!"

I felt the heat rush to my face. Lauren noticed this and giggled.

When Misaki finally released me she asked, "Tatsumi is still participating in that tournament, ne?" I made room for her and the others to come in.

"Yes, and he has been training very hard."

"Well, it is Tatsumi."

She set the luggages down by the couch. Lauren looked around and mumbled, "Japanese houses man...they're so tidy…"

"I'm going to wake up Tatsumi!" Announced Misaki as she flew up the stairs. I was left there standing with Lauren.

"So how has it been since we left?" She questioned as she set Zoey down.

"Well. Yourself?"

"It's been alright…" She tucked some hair behind her hair and said, "How's stuff going between you and Oga? I saw you blush earlier."

"D-Don't worry about it!"

Lauren laughed and said, "You just stuttered!"

We both looked at the top of the stairs when we heard a sudden yell. "_Misaki!" _Roared Oga. Multiple thumps were heard and some dust from the ceiling fell down on us. I brushed some dust off my sleeve and looked at the American girl. "Sounds like he's awake," I said.

I spent the morning spending time with them.

When it was the afternoon, Misaki, Lauren, and Zoey went upstairs to sleep since they were still on a different sleeping schedule.

I looked at Oga who had Beel on his lap and was watching anime with him. "It's time to train," I told him. He looked at me and said, "Hey, even I deserve a break. Besides, everyone that I train with is busy today."

"Tomorrow is the tournament."

"I realize that."

"I'll be your training partner."

After a few moments of silence, he nodded his head. "Come on, Baby Beel," he said as he picked the baby up and placed him on his shoulder. He turned off the television and Beel's eyes started to water.

"I know you want a break," he told him, "but tomorrow is the tournament. Besides, don't you want to show your mom how powerful you are?"

I froze in my seat.

'_Mom? Me?'_

From the door Oga asked, "Comin' or what?"

I got up, grabbed my parasol, and followed him to the river.

**(Oga's POV)**

"Get ready," I told her. Beel's eyes sparkled with confidence. He was going up against his mother after all…And I still can't believe I told her that. Hilda unsheathed her sword slowly.

Without further warning, she sprinted towards me a little faster than Aoi. Thanks to her training, I easily dodged the sword that passed my neck.

"You're not seriously going to fight me with your sword unsheathed and everything, are you? What if you hit Beel?!" I side stepped.

"Of course, aren't I doing it now? Besides, I would not hurt Beel. Never."

She attempted to kick me where the sun doesn't shine, but I jumped and avoided it. When I landed a few feet away from her I asked, "But what if you hurt me?!"

I saw her smirk.

"Then I guess you better avoid getting hit."

She lunged her sword at me again.

After a few hours of lunging, kicking, punching and dodging, I decided that it was time to end this battle and show Hilda who the quicker one of us was.

When she lunged her sword at my neck again, I felt more of Beel's power surge in me. In a blink of an eye, I stood behind her.

While she was still processing what just happened, I grabbed her hand that was holding the sword, turned her around, and pushed her onto the grass with the blade hovering inches from her neck.

"I win," I told her.

"Dabuu!"

She closed her eyes as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards. "You did well," she said once she opened her green eyes again. "Kunieda's training has surely paid off."

I kept staring at her. There was a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach. I took the sword out of her hand and tossed it to the side.

"T-Tatsumi?"

I didn't even realize that my face was mere inched from hers. She didn't push me off. She didn't resist.

"Oi! Oga!" Came a cry from on top of the hill. Sighing inwardly, I turned my head to see Furuichi running towards us.

"Whatcha want?" I asked him with an annoyed expression.

"You were about to kiss Hilda-san so I had to stop you!" Pathetic tears started forming in his eyes.

I looked down and realized I was still on top of the blonde woman. I got up as quickly as I could. "S-Sorry…" I mumbled as she got up. She didn't say anything; all she did was pick up her sword and placed it back in its sheath.

"You," I hissed as I grabbed the creep by the collar. "Are going to get it."

After I beat up Pedochi and after Hilda and I got back home, it was around dinner time.

Misaki, Lauren and Zoey were all sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"There you guys are!" Said my sister as she craned her neck towards us. "Have fun?" She winked. I didn't respond and neither did Hilda. I guess it was really weird for the both of us.

"I'm going with these guys to get some pizza," continued Misaki. "So, you know, you two can be alone for a while."

She got up and left with the others.

I set Beel on top of me as I lied down on the couch and then turned the TV on to his favorite program.

The doorbell rang and Hilda went ahead and opened the door. "Hello, Kunieda," I heard her say.

"Good evening, Hilda. Is Oga here?"

I grabbed Beel as I sat up and placed him back on the couch as I started walking towards the door. Hilda gave her entry.

"H-Hey, Oga…" she said as she looked around. "I could have sworn Misaki would be here by now…"

"She just left to go get some food."

"Oh! I see…um…I was here because-"

"Yeah, I know. I was going to give it to you earlier, but I got busy." Aoi dropped her golden necklace when she was training me. She left before she realized she lost it. I turned around to go upstairs and retrieve it.

"Where the hell did I put it?" I muttered to myself as I looked around the room. After a couple minutes of searching, I found it hidden under one of my mangas.

When I turned the corner to go downstairs, I heard Hilda yelling. I stopped to listen.

"He doesn't have feelings for me! Unlike you!"

"Hilda wait-"

"I don't want to even know what you two have been doing when he was 'training' with you!"

"You're misunderstanding-"

They both stopped when they heard me coming down the stairs. Hilda looked away.

"Here," I told Aoi as I handed her necklace to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

And just like that, Hilda ran out of the house.

"What's gotten into her?" I asked worriedly.

"She's in love with you, Oga. But she's mad because she thinks that you only have feelings for me."

I paused for a moment to soak in her words. _'She's in love with you, Oga.'_

"I know you're in love with her as well. Even a blind person can tell. But unfortunately, you two can't see it until it's shoved into your faces."

I stared at the open door. It was raining.

"Go," started Aoi with a smile. "I'll watch over Beel."

I ran immediately. I couldn't see her anywhere, so I just followed my instincts.

**(Hilda' POV)**

A minute after Oga left to go upstairs I looked at Aoi sadly. "What's wrong?" She asked me as she took a step closer. I looked down and said with my voice breaking, "I don't think I've ever felt this way towards a man before…"

"Hilda…"

In a whisper I said, "I'm jealous of you…"

"No Hilda…I'm the one who should be saying that."

Clenching my fists, I looked at her and yelled, "He doesn't have feelings for me! Unlike you!"

"Hilda wait-"

"I don't want to even know what you two have been doing when he was 'training' with you!"

"You're misunderstanding-"

We both stopped when we heard Oga come down the stairs. I couldn't look at him because I feared that I may just burst out in tears, so I looked away.

"Here," I heard him say as he handed Aoi something. When I took a peek, it was a golden necklace.

'_He gave her a necklace…' _

Kunieda thanked him.

I had enough of this, so I ran out of the house without a second thought.

It started raining, and I was thankful for that, because now I could cry without having anyone know that I am.

'_I've never felt this way before… not even with Dameon! Why…Why _him_?! He was just a guy that was supposed to watch over the young master….and I hated his guts when I first met him….but now… I don't know what to think anymore!'_

When I felt my legs grow weak, I ran into the nearest alley and sat under a lamppost, crying my heart out. _'Him and Aoi look good together anyways…'_

I was already starting to shiver from the cold, but I paid no attention to it.

I didn't even hear the footsteps in front of me.

"Hilda," said Tatsumi's masculine voice. I paused for a brief moment then looked up. He was just as soaked as I was. I sniffed and looked away saying, "Please, leave me."

"Hell no."

"But what about Aoi? Where is the young master?"

"What about them?"

"Why would you just leave them?"

"Because some dumb blonde decided to run out into the rain."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You better go back before she gets worried."

He sighed and said softly, "You idiot. I don't like Aoi like that, okay?"

I looked at him for a brief moment and then looked away again.

He took my hands and pulled me up before I could resist. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. When I was standing on my feet, I tried to escape his grasp, but he was just too strong.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Something that I've wanted to do for a while now."

"Huh?"

He roughly pushed me against the wall and held my hands above my head. "T-Tatsumi?" The heat rushed to my face once again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Stop being such an idiot, Hilda. I wouldn't be doing this right now if I didn't love you."

His words made my heart flutter and my body froze.

He started to slowly lean in. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, even with his wet hair sticking to his face like that. My heart started beating faster the closer he got and my breathing started to get shallow. I gulped and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the pouring rain. Before his lips touched mine he said in a soft whisper, "You're beautiful, Hilda."

I closed my eyes and accepted him. His lips felt warm against my cold ones. I accidentally let out a soft moan, and when I did, Oga released my hands and positioned his on the small of my back and the back of my neck. I let my hands wander up to his wet hair and started playing with it a bit.

After a long while he released me. As we parted, I inhaled shakily.

"I need to get you back inside the house. You're freezing."

His face was flushed, and I'm sure that mine was as well.

"Then hold me," I whispered. The words actually came out without my consent, but Oga wrapped his arms around me tightly as did I with him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but he eventually pulled away again and took my hand saying, "We gotta go before they send the cops or somethin' to look for us."

I nodded my head and followed him back to the house.

**(Oga's POV)**

I had to restrain myself from pushing Hilda against another wall and smashing my lips on hers.

I still found it a bit weird, since I hated her like no other when she first arrived. But now, I'm a bit- no, I'm very grateful that it was my house that she chose to stay at.

When I opened the door to my house, everyone was sitting on the couch eating pizza. Even Aoi.

"Aii!" Squealed Beel, happy that we were back.

Misaki noticed that my hand was still tangled with Hilda's, so she smiled widely.

"Well, don't you two look flushed," she teased.

Blushing, I walked towards the staircase. We needed to change out of our wet clothes.

"Oh come on, baby brother! You don't have to be shy! We already know what happened!"

Ignoring her, I went upstairs with Hilda behind me.

"Tatsumi…" I heard her whisper when we reached the top of the steps. I turned around and saw her looking down with a small smile on her face. "You can let go of my hand now."

I released her hand immediately and went into my room.

I didn't realize how fast my heart was beating until now. It felt like it was going to burst.

After I put on fresh dry clothes, I felt like something wrong. I heard Aoi burst into Hilda's room while screaming her name. Worried, I rushed over there.

The room was Hilda-less and the window was open. On the bed as a note. Aoi picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Ogre,_

_ I couldn't help but notice your intimate moment with _my_ Hildegarde, so I took her. Don't even bother looking for her, because she will be well hidden. The only way for you do get her back now is to win that tournament tomorrow and wish for her return. That is, _if_ you win. Oh, and don't worry, I hurt her. She's in very, _very _good hands (Insert smirk here)._

_ Until tomorrow, Ogre_

_-Dameon_

I clenched my fists. "That bastard…" I growled. I took the paper from Aoi and tore it up into tiny pieces.

* * *

**Bl00dyshad0w: Dundundunduuuuuun!**

**And after they kissed, too! T_T That bastard Dameon.**


End file.
